Midnight
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her sister Rose and cousin Jasper and meets a very different family. She knows is they're not normal, and she's determined to find out what they are. But what if her cousin and sister's lives are at stake to do it? ON HOLD
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor will I ever, Unfortunately :(**

**I know, I know, I really SUCK at summaries, but dont take that out on the story! I'm no good at titles either, so yeah.**

It's 2008. My grandparents bought a house, three days away –by plane, - in a little town up in the state of Washington called Forks. We didn't visit them much after that.

That is, we didn't visit very much until we moved in with them.

The "we" that I'm referring to is Rosalie (Rose for short,) Jasper (Jazz for short,) and I. Rose and I are sisters, and Jazz is our cousin, but since he's living with us, we consider him our brother.

Our mom is Renee, and our dad is Charlie. Renee's job recently shut down the building they had here in Phoenix, and sent everybody from it to, one they're renting in Forks. We were going to buy our own place, but "since we had family so close by, they didn't want us to have to waste all that money." That's why we're moving.

Anyways, now that I have told you that, I guess I can get on with the show.

Welcome to my life.

The life of Bella Swan


	2. Eating Utinsel

**I'm not very good at keeping up with things like this, but I will try to get a new chapter up every day; exept for Saturday through Monday. I'm going to a Baby Blessing at my Aunt's house, and I won't have internet connection.**

**Anyway, so here's the first chapter. Enjoy! :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Are we there _yet_?" Rose asked for about the billionth time. We had been on the plane for two days now.

"No, Rose; when the captain tells us that we're there, that's when we'll be there," Renee told her, sounding as if she were talking to a five-year-old, rather than a freshman in high school.

Rose and Jazz had been talking the whole way there, while I just sat here, pouting and keeping my mouth shut. I didn't want to move; especially to a place named after an eating utensil. Forks. Who names a place Forks??

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We were finally there. Not that I was happy or anything, it just meant that Rosalie could finally shut up. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, it's just that she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

When we got off the plane and made it down to the main floor, I have to admit that I was really tempted to turn back around and hop onto the next plane to Phoenix. There stood my grandparents. It didn't take Grandma long to spot us, unfortunately. She started running towards us, and Jasper locked her into a great big hug. Rose was a little more hesitant, but not as hesitant as me. She walked over and gave each of them an awkward, one-armed hug.

I don't like family reunions. Sure, I'm glad to see whoever it is and all, but I hate, -HATE- attention. You see, the last thing most of my family remembers of me, I was fat, short, and pretty damn ugly. If my mother –the woman who sees me nearly every day- can't get over how tall, skinny, and beautiful I am, how were people who haven't seen me in years going to get over it? I have an answer to that: They won't.

"Oh, Bella! You're so tall! And skinny! Come here, give me a hug," Grandma gushed. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her, and gave her the best smile I could muster under the current circumstances. That was a bad idea.

"Oh! Look at what a beautiful smile you have!" she started up again.

_Help me!_ I mouthed over Grandma's shoulder to Rosalie. She just shook her head and gave me a smug smile. Typical Rosalie. Grandma unhooked me from a hug, and I gave her that "beautiful" smile of mine. Mom and Dad then took over from there. I'd have to remember to thank them later.

I gladly turned away from the love-fest, reaching into my pocket for my money; I was going to go on a search for a candy machine. As I was looking down I ran into so something cold, and hard; a wall, I presumed. That is, until I looked down and saw a pixie-like girl standing in front of me.

"Hi!" she said, waving, "My name's Alice. What's yours?"

I knew I should answer, but I just couldn't get over of how beautiful she was. She was very pale (pale-white, atcually,) and her hair was short, sticking up in all directions. Her voice was so musical. And her eyes were not exactly butterscotch, but not much darker than that. She didn't belong here in the human world; she belonged in some sort of fairy tale.

"Bella," I was able to finally get out, "Sorry I ran into you." I smiled, and she smiled back. Even her smile was beautiful. It wasn't fair!

"So," she continued, "Are you moving down here, or are you only visiting?"

"I'm moving down here," I replied.

"Oh, that's neat! Maybe we'll run into each oth-"

"Alice, we have to go," a new voice said. The boy who had just spoke looked an awful lot like Alice, pale skin, same eyes, and he was so beautiful. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that I was staring at Adonis himself.

I couldn't help but gaze as he dragged Alice off, but then he turned to stare at me; his face was full of undeserved hate -pointed at me, I knew- and his eyes were murderous. It scared me a bit, but not enough to stop my staring. I gawked at them until they hopped into a really nice silver car -a Volvo, perhaps, I didn't know much about cars.- and drove off.

"Bella! Over here, honey; we're leaving!" Mom called to me. I happily took off back over to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Just like those Scary Movies

**Sorry I haven't updated in awile, but I was writing and rewriting (and rewriting, lol) this chapter over and over again, and it didn't seem right, so I finally stuck with this version, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I did...**

* * *

I couldn't sleep, even though it had been over a month since i had seen that beautiful, pale-faced, god-like- _OhmiGAWD, Bella!_ I really had to stop thinking like that.

The point is, it's been a month since I saw _him _drag that girl named Alice off, hopped into that (stupid) shiny, silver Volvo of his, and drive off. When he left, he should have taken my memories of him with him, but unfortunately, he didn't. So now i'm stuck with the memory of that murderous angel forever. Yay.

School started tomorrow, and over the course of the entire month, I most likely only got 90 hours of sleep. That may seem like alot, but if you divide that by thirty, that's only three hours of sleep per day. Not alot. Right now it was midnight, so if i fell asleep at this exact moment, I'd probably be able to get six hours of sleep. Probaly less, though...

I was definitley tired, that's for sure, but that didn't make it any easier to drift off to sleep. Besides, even if I _was_ able to sleep, the dreams would only be about _him. _It was like I was obsessed with him, but I didn't want to be!

The look on his face just screamed '_DANGER!!_' and that should have been enough to stop my obsession, but noo. It only made my obsession worse.

I had to get over him, but i couldn't help but wonder... what if I saw him again? What if he went to my school...?

No, no. totally impossible. But... what if?

I groaned, and rolled over. I closed my eyes and -surprisingly- fell into a deep sleep...

*~*~*~*~*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed, practically jumping out of my bed and landing on the floor in the process. That was one freakin scary nightmare, and the fact that it was pouring outside didn't help, but, in any case, I was really glad to be rid of it.

Lightning struck, and I gasped as something started to move from behind my curtain. This was just like those scary movies, where the killer is hiding in the victim's room, and she is stupid enough to atcually go and look. I knew I should be the smart one, and take off down the hallway into Charlie and Renee's room, but I was 17, and I didn't want to look like a two-year-old, so I stayed.

The whole time I knew I was being stupid, staying, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the room, but i _was_ able to push the covers from on top of me, and in my way to my window.

Halfway over, though, lightning struck, causing me to jump a mile into the air, take off back to my bed, and yank the blanket back on top of me.

_It's only lightning, it's only lightning, it's only lightning,_ I told myself.

Whatever was behind my curtain took advantage of that moment. I heard my window open, a thump as something juped onto my window pane, and a _swoosh _of air as it jumped down, but even as I strained my ears, listening to hear the crunch as whatever it was hit the grass, there was nothing. _That's to be expected, _I thought to myself, _it's raining, so there wouldn't be a crunch._

But it all happened so fast, I couldn't be sure if I atcually heard all of this, or I was still dreaming, and imagined it all. There was only one way to find out. I hadn't heard the window close, so I went to investigate.

On my way over, lightning struck again, but I only jumped. I tiptoed over to the window, and sure enough, it was wide open. I peered out into the yard, scanning for anything that could tell me what had been in my room.

Lightning struck again, illuminating the yard. There were -human?- footsteps in the mud, leading into the woods.

* * *

**Huh. Sorry for the short chapter, but I swear it was longer. I promise it was like three pages long in my notebook. **

**And I think that ending is something you would call a cliff-hanger, right? Sorry, I'm still learning all this Fanfic slang... gimme a break, I'm only 13, lol.**

**-EdandBell4Ever**


	4. Dodgeball

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my little brother got into my backpack and stole my Twilight notebook, and ripped out every one of its pages. Plus I sort of lost my inspiration, from the lack of reviews :(****. Do you think you guys could fix that? Please? I'll give you cookies! Can I get at least two reviews before the next chappie is put up? I promise, I'll get more fluffiness in the next chapter. Promise, but only if I get at least two reviews. Can you guys do it for the fluffiness? PLZ??**

**But I'm proud of myself! This chappie was 14 pages long on word XD. That's the longest chapter I've ever writen, and mostly it was done on my IPod Touch. Do you know how hard it is to type on one of those? **

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- _I pressed the "off" button on my alarm clock, and literally jumped out of bed. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and finished breakfast in record time. What was wrong with me?

Was it the fact that I was going to a new school? No, I'd been dreading that all summer, and I didn't feel any different towards the subject; was it because I was turning into a nerd? Ha, that was laughable; was it because that boy might go to my school? There was a possibility… I sighed and went to help Rosalie pick an outfit, like every day.

When everyone was all dressed and ready, I grabbed the keys to my Toyota and we all got in and left. My truck was a old thing, incapable of going anywhere near sixty, but still, if it were to get in an accident with a sports car, my rusty old truck would kill the thing.

The school was hard to miss, but that was because of the big old sign in front that said "Forks High." If that sign hadn't been there, I probably would have driven right past it.

When we reached the parking lot I unconsciously began searching for that silver Volvo. I didn't find it anywhere. I sighed and chose the first parking space I saw. Rose and jazz got out, but I hesitated a little bit. I knew he most likely wouldn't have gone here, but I still couldn't help the felling that all my hopes (and dreams) were being crushed into a million pieces.

I sighed again, and went to open my door, but stopped because I nearly hit the car next to me. But I could have sworn that spot was empty when I pulled in… I gasped, and felt that surge of hope return.

Because in that spot next to me, -the one that was empty when I pulled in,- was now occupied by a silver Volvo!

A tiny girl with short, black hair that was sticking up in all directions stepped out of the passenger side. She turned around, saw me, and literally began jumping with joy. _Seriously? _Confused, I tried to roll down my window, but gave up halfway because it was so stuck.

"Hey! Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think," I replied, "Alice, right?"

She started jumping with joy again. "Yay! You do remember! I can already tell we're going to be great friends."She went to open my door for me. When I was out, she gathered me into a big hug. I couldn't help but notice the temperature of her skin. I shivered.

"Sorry," she said, probably referring to her skin, and let go of me. "We should probably go get our schedules. Something tells me we're going to have a lot of classes together."

She walked with me over to get our schedules and sure enough, we had all but one class together, which were electives and Biology. I got put in P.E. Most kids would be happy about that, but I was a klutz. It was already going to be hard enough, but the fact that I was going to have to endure it alone made it that much harder. The only things that made it better was that they were my last two classes, and I was good at Biology. I could do this, I kept thinking, I can do this.

Alice could really be a fun person, and, after a while, all traces of my being uncomfortable with her being so friendly so fast were gone. All of our classes went by quickly without a hitch, thanks to Alice. Then it was time for the moment I had been dreading all day.

Gym and Biology.

Biology was first. When I walked into the classroom the first thing I noticed was _him. _My stupid shiny, silver Volvo owner himself, Alice's brother. And that the fact that the seat next to his was open, yeah, I noticed that too. I began heading over to that seat, but stopped, and decided to see where the teacher would put me.

"You can have a seat next to Mr. Cullen," the teacher said, gesturing to _him. _Damn, I was really hoping he would have said his first name.

I went to sit by him, and I noticed how he instantly tensed up when I sat down. He still had that same glare on his face; the same one from the airport. His hands were clenched up into tight fists, making his skin even whiter than usual.

The glare he was giving me (for no apparent reason, thank you very much,) was really starting to creep me out, so I made a curtain between us with my hair, cheating every once and a while by peeking through it, only to find his glare even harder than before. What did I do to him, I caught myself thinking, what did I do to deserve his glaring?

I just wanted to turn to him and ask if he had a problem, but of course I didn't. But his eyes kept boring themselves into the side of m head the whole class period.

Two -literally, two- seconds before the bell rang, Cullen was up and out the door before anyone else had even finished reaching for their stuff. I felt my lower lip curl up into a pout. The meanie, being rude to the new girl on her first day! Jerk. I knew I was acting like a two-year-old, but right now I didn't really care.

Gym was next. Did I mention how much I hated gym? In my opinion, it should seriously be a crime to make people like me play stuff like volleyball. If I'm not hitting myself with I the ball, I was hitting a teammate; they all already know to duck whenever it's my turn to serve. They're all fast learners.

The next three weeks passed much in the same manner, except for the fact that Mr. Cullen (believe me, I asked Alice what his first name was, but her reply was always, "You'll find out soon enough.") wasn't here. Alice wasn't here the next day, but she showed up the day after that, so I had no more theories as to why he wasn't here.

After exactly three weeks, he finally came back. For some reason, I had become very aware of him; of his every movement, which weren't many; noticing that he was in every one of my classes, including Gym. He had missed volleyball season, and we were now playing dodge ball.

Coach Claire blew her whistle and separated us into teams for Medic ball (she had decided to give us a break because we had been so good.)

He was on my team, I noticed, along with all of the cheerleaders, and a couple guys. I wonder how they managed to pull that off…

"OMG, I think you should be medic," a girl named Jessica Stanley gushed to Mr. Cullen, and the rest of the cheerleaders nodded in response.

"You know what I think he should be?" Another cheerleader, the head cheerleader, Lauren said, "I think he should be my boyfriend." Lauren was leaning all over him now, arm around his neck and -trying- acting all seductive, you know, the whole bit. Complete with her looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

I didn't stick around to hear his reply; instead I went over to the group of guys, to see what they were talking about. I was being bold today for some reason. I wasn't usually like this.

"Hi," I said, waving. They all looked surprised. The tall, lanky blond one and the cute Indian-looking one were the only ones that would talk to me.

"Uh, hey," the blond one said."Not to be rude or anything, but why are you talking to us?"It sounded pretty rude to me.

The Indian-looking one was quick to explain."What my friend, Mike means, is that why are you talking to us, instead of falling head-over-heels for Edward Cullen?" Oh, now I understood, and it made more sense.

'I am,' I wanted to reply, 'but I'm just not as open about it as the cheerleaders are.' Of course I didn't say that, instead I shrugged and said, "I don't know, I guess he's not my type."They pondered that for a moment. The blond one was who broke the silence.

"Wow, you know you're the first girl to say that here? He's everybody's type at this school, so it's a surprise he's still single." That surge of hope was back, but I didn't let it show.

"Oh," was my genius response.

"Yep. Oh, by the way, he's Jacob," he pointed to the Indian boy, "and like he said, I'm Mike.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Bella. "

"That's a pretty name," Jacob told me.

"Thanks," I said. "So, his name's Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah," Mike replied.

I had so many questions I wanted answered, and now that I had the opportunity to get them answered, I didn't hesitate. I started with what I thought was the most basic question. "So do you know why the Cullens are so, oh, I don't know, so-"

Jacob cut me off and finished my question. "So beautiful? And pale?"

I nodded. They were definitely on the right page.

Jacob shook his head and shrugged. "No one knows, and no one's bothered to ask. At first everyone thought it was generic, but they're all adopted foster kids, so that kind of ruled out that possibility.

"See, the Cullens are very weird. They're not very social, in fact, that's probably the only interaction they have with anyone, is when the cheerleaders are falling all over Emmet and Edward. Alice is social, but only with her family. You're her first friend out of her family."

"Wow," was all I could say. "Who's Emmet?" I was finally able to ask.

He looked at me like I was nuts. "You don't know who Emmet Cullen is?"

I shook my head. Mike wasn't with us anymore, I realized. It was just me and Jacob now.

He leaned in closer to me and pointed to a big, brawny, dark-haired guy on the other side of the court. He was also pale-white and beautiful, just like Alice and Edward.

"That's Emmet. Watch out, you don't want to get hit with a dodge ball if he's the one throwing it."

"I would think not," I whispered.

He chuckled, and spun me around to face the wall, and the first thing I noticed was a huge hole in the cement wall.

"See that? That's from a dodge ball that Emmet Cullen threw."

"Wow."I'd have to test that. I'll ask Alice later.

Coach Claire blew her whistle then, indicating for us to line up, and get ready to play.

The game passed quickly, and I was proud of myself, because I only got hit once. I usually get hit at least three times, so this was a record for me.

After the game Jacob walked me to my car. Rosalie was already there, and from the looks of it, she was busy flirting with none other than Emmet Cullen, of course. My assumptions were labeled correct when I saw Rose giggle, which was something she never did unless a cute, strong guy was involved. And Emmet Cullen was most definitely that.

Jacob and I said our goodbyes, exchanged numbers, and I headed off towards Rose. She had this really goofy grin on her face.

"So," I said when I reached her, "how was your day?" I didn't really care, but I knew it made her happy when I at least asked and acted like I did.

"Great! I met this guy named Emmet Cullen, and he's so sweet! We have a date..." And she just kept talking. I drowned her out, so I didn't hear when she stopped talking and began looking at me with that "what's-his-name?" look.

"What?" I asked. She just kept giving me that look."What?!"I asked again, but this time with more venom in my voice.

"You know what," she taunted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered and brushed past her to get in the truck. She smirked and went to get in the truck. Jasper was in the back of the truck already, and was playing on his PSP.

"Hey, Jasper," I said.

"Hey, Bells," he replied, but didn't look up from his game. Rose got in the car then.

"Ok," she said when she got in, and I drove away from the parking lot, "I'm gonna try this one more time. What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen," Jasper answered for me before I even opened my mouth, "He's one of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, along with Emmet and Alice Cullen." His voice got all mushy on 'Alice Cullen.' "They moved here from Alaska a few years ago."

"And how exactly do you know all of this?" Rose asked him.

"I was sp-- I mean, was talking to Ali-- I mean someone"

"Hah!" Rosalie shouted, twisting in her chair to look at him, "You little stalker! You were going to say 'spying' and 'Alice!'"

"No, I wasn't!"

"You were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Guys! Back to the situation at hand," I said, "Have you noticed their skin?"

"You mean how they're all pale?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Well, that doesn't prove anything," Jasper spoke up, "everybody here is pale. Haven't you noticed?"

"But not as pale as them," Rosalie told him, "they're basically white."

"And ice-cold," I mumbled.

"No. They're. Not!" Rose yelled.

"Not like that, I meant their skin. You should have noticed, Miss All-Over-Emmet-Cullen," I taunted.

"Well you got a point there."

"Ya, I know."

"Yeah."

I pulled into the driveway then, and we all got out. Grandma was by the door then, saying goodbye to grandpa, who was apparently going fishing with one of his buddies in the wheelchair.

"Hey, kids! How was your day?" She asked when we reached the front door.

"Boring," Jasper replied.

"Great!" Rosalie squealed.

"Real school-y," I mumbled, "I'm just gonna go to bed." I trudged up the stairs and went up to my room.

My room was the typical teens bedroom, except for the fact that it wasn't flashy at all, except for the purple bedsheets with designs on it. Dresser over there, old computer over there, and bed over in the corner, facing the off-white walls. One window. That's basically how I could explain my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed, and let myself fall asleep to songs by Linkin Park and Evanessence.

* * *

**Two reviews! Plz, that's all I'm asking for more fluffiness! Two! I'll give a cookie to whoever reviews XD**

**The next chapter is 8 pages long, and I'm still writing it, so yeah. I think this story is basically turning into my version of Twilight, because it has the restraunt scene and the alley scene. BUT ITS AWESOME. At least, that's what Brittany (My best friend and role model for this story's rosalie) says.**


	5. Private Joke

**I'd say I'm sorry for not updating but.... **stern look at those who didn't review** Yeah, I saw how many people read the story, (and didn't review, I add sourly) and I'm lookin' at you guys. Lol.**

**Well, I didn't stick to my word this time about waiting for two reviews, but that's only because of VeggieGirl15. You may thank her for giving me my inspiration back :P. I'll be more stern (sorry for lack of another word but I'm 13, remember?) about that next time, promise XD**

**Oh, ya, thanks for that, by the way, veggieGirl15 :). This chapter I actually began typing as soon as I was done reading your message, so I guess that means its dedicated to you, for being the only one to tell me my story was worth the time I'm putting into it :D so thanks for that!**

**YAY! I'm FINALLY graduating from Seventh Grade! I get to be away from that abnormal teacher that sees things no normal person would... scary lady... **

**Sorry, I just felt the need to get that off my chest. One more week, one more week. Alright, on with the show...**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school, pulling out a pair of my favorite bell-bottom jeans and an old "Bite Me" tee-shirt, **(I couldn't resist the urge! I wonder what Edward will think of that...) **and headed for the bathroom.

The shower had been exactly what I needed to distract myself. I dried off, blow-dried and curled my hair, applied some lip gloss -although I don't know why- and headed out to the car after grabbing a granola bar and a water bottle on the way out.

Rose and Jazz were already in the car, Jasper in front. Rosalie was in the back today, probably talking to Emmett.

"G'Mornin'," he called.

"Morning," I replied as I slid into the passenger side. When I was in all the way with the door closed tightly behind me, Jasper pulled out of the driveway and out onto the road, toward Forks High. No one spoke the whole ride, except Rosalie, who was still talking animatedly to Emmett on her cell. And yes, I knew it was Emmett because of the booming laugh that could be heard coming out of the earpiece many times.

We pulled into the parking lot, and again my eyes began scanning every car here in search of that silver Volvo. I told myself I was only looking for Alice, but who was I kidding? We all know who I was really looking for, so what was the point in hiding it? I found Alice before I found the Volvo, and Jasper pulled into the spot next to her.

Alice skipped to my window, and I tried to roll it down, only to give up halfway through.

"Hi!" she squeaked, "Ready to go to class?"

"Yup," I said and got out of the car, and we started walking to math.

"Nice shirt, " she said.

i looked down noticing the vampire teeth and the dripping heart that said "Bite Me."

"Thanks," she was enjoying a private joke of some sort.

"Soo," She began once we were away from the truck, "Who's your friend?"

"Who? Jasper?"

She nodded. "Mhhmm."

"Oh, he's my cousin."

She bit her bottom lip. Wait, Alice, nervous? I must be dreaming. "Do you think you could introduce us?"

"Yeah, sure," I told her. A big goofy smile spread across her face. She squealed with delight, and grabbed me into a death grip of a hug. Not only was she super cold, she was reaaaally strong, too. I made a quick mental note: Don't get Alice too angry, or too happy. May result in death

"So, ready to go to class?" she asked when she finally let go of me.

_Nope. _"Sure."

"Awesome!" And with that, she began pulling me to Math.

It was the first time that I noticed Rose and Jazz were in this class with us, along with Emmett, and _him_.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking (more like flirting...) and Jasper was absentmindedly playing with his pencil, being oblivious to everyone and everything around him, as usual. Edward was glaring straight ahead, and I blushed when I realized that's where I just happened to be standing.

I looked down and moved out of his way, although his eyes kept following me wherever I went, and led Alice over to meet Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper!"

He didn't look up. "He-" he looked up now, and realized who I had with me. "Hey!"

"Jasper, I would like you to meet my best friend, Alice Cullen." I gestured towards Alice. "And Alice, I would like you to meet the best cousin in the world, Jasper Hale." I gestured toward Jazz.

"H-hi," Alice stuttered. _Wait, stuttered? Woah. _

"H-hey," Jasper stuttered back. I resisted the urge to giggle. This was their moment, I kept telling myself. I found that if something got too personal between people. I had to look away, out of habit. And this was most definitely becoming personal.

For some odd reason, Alice couldn't blush. But if she could've, I would be willing to bet that she would have right now. I took another quick mental not on that.

They just kept staring at each other, smiling. From afar, it may not have looked private, but I could tell it was.

"I'll see ya later, kay?" I said to Alice.

"Uh huh," she replied, never taking her eyes from my cousin. I went and found a seat in the front; Alice was going to sit by Jazz today, I just knew it.

The rest of the day passed, by quickly, but not without the constant chatter from Alice, which was always about Jasper, in some form or another. I thought it was sweet, and I didn't mind listening, until P.E. came.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

We were playing Volleyball today.

"Alright, get tow-to-toe with a partner!" Coach Claire demanded. I thought for sure Lauren or another cheerleader would snag Edward, and I didn't know why I cared. Then, a certain topaz-eyed god was standing next to me.

"Mind if we're partners?" He asked.

I couldn't speak, he was just do breathtakingly gorgeous, especially up close. I shook my head, indicating that he could stay. He did.

He looked down at me and chuckled at something.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," He replied, the chockle still in his voice. He was enjoying some private joke, and I knew it was most likely the same one Alice had been enjoying earlier that day. **(lol, if only she knew what that private joke was..)**.

Lauren saw who had Edward then; she gasped, stomped her foot and began pouting like a two-year-old. I couldn't help the smirk that I gave off in Lauren's general direction. I heard Edward stifle a chuckle.

Coach Claire blew her whistle then, and orderd one partner to go get the volleyball, and the other to go find an open space. Edward went to get the volleyball.

He was back momentarily, and served the ball towards me. His serve was perfect and of course I was the one who messed it up. The ball came towards me, and i tried to hit it back to him using the correct pose, but I had aimed to high, and it came back and whacked me in the nose, I heard giggles, and I knew who they had come from, so I didn't bother to look.

I smiled weakly and tossed the ball back to him, asking him to give me another try. P.E. passed much in this same manner, me only getting it right twice the whole time while his were perfect every time. But at least I hadn't hit my nose again during the whole game. I didn't say anything about the rest of my face though.

Finally the bell rang. Without hesitation, I grabbed my stuff and burst out the door before anyone else. Edward caught up with me, of course. "Mind if I walk with you?"

Once again, I couldn't speak, so I shook my head, indicating that he could stay.

Finally I gathered enough courage to speak.

"Okay, I'm confused. Three weeks ago, you absolutely hated me for no reason, and then disappeared the whole time up to this point. Now, you're acting all friendly. What's up? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Alice," 'nuff said. I couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth or not, but I just settled for hoping he was.

"Oh."

He chuckled. "Yep."

"Well, see ya," I said.

"Mmkay."

I headed off towards the car. Rose would be driving today, and the drive home was actually quiet the whole way. We even got home in record time. Scary...

I escaped to my room as soon as Rose parked the car. I dashed up the stairs two at a time, and locked the door behind me. I began to slowly sink to the floor, launching into a full fit of giggles by the time I hit the carpet. What was wrong with me?

My phone vibrating was what took me from my fit. I looked at the collar I.D. "Alice,' I growled and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi! Let's go to the mall!"

"Alice, I don't really feel up to it. Besides, did you forget? There's no mall in Forks."

"No, I didn't forget, that's why we're going to Port Angeles, silly! And too bad, I'm already outside."

I heard her honk her horn. Yep, she was there alright. This was going to go horribly wrong, I just knew it.

**

* * *

**

KK, so there's the chappie. I know I promised the alley scene, but it was just so dang long! I promise it'll be in the next chapter, though :D

**And btw, here's your cookie, VeggieGirl15 **hands chocolate chip cookie** Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, okay?**

**Oh yeah, I'm on a roll with this story! I have the idea for the next few chapters going through my head as we speak (well, as I write, but you know what I mean), but I have so many ideas going through at once, some of my brilliant ideas may fall through the cracks in my 13-year-old head. So with that said, just know that the next few chapters that come out, there could be some parts that were supposed to be in the story, I just forgot to add them :D. I'll let you all know if and when that happens though, so don't worry. Ok, On with the show...**

_Previously_

"_Hi! Let's go to the mall!"_

"_Alice, I don't really feel up to it. Besides, did you forget? There's no mall in Forks."_

"_No, I didn't forget; that's why we're going to Port Angeles, silly! And too bad, I'm already outside._

_I heard her honk her horn. Yep, she was there alright. This was going to go horribly wrong, I just knew it._

* * *

I groaned and went to get my purse. I told my parents where I was going, (they had no problem with it, since it was Friday, and they absolutely ADORED Alice,) and then I trudged down the steps, and out the door, in no hurry to leave the confines of my house.

Alice was parked in the driveway, sitting on top of her yellow... Wait, is that...?

"Alice, what Kind of car is that?" I asked.

She began rubbing the hood delicately. "A Porsche 911 Turbo," She answered lovingly. The Cullens were rich. The Cullens were freaking rich; that was the only probable explanation I could come to.

"Wow." That was my brilliant response.

"You like it?" She asked, "It was a gift from Emmett and Edward last year."

"Yeah, I do!"

She squealed. "Okay, get in. It only takes me an hour to get to Seattle, and I want to see if I can get you to Port Angeles by 7!" I looked at the digital clock. **(Porsches have digital clocks, right?) **It was 6:47. She wanted to get me there in less than 15 minutes? Crap; they liked to drive fast as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first few minutes of the drive were actually quite peaceful; she didn't make a peep. But after a while, I began to realize that good things didn't always last.

"So," she began, "have you noticed how Edward looks at you lately?"

"Oh, so _now _you decide to tell me his name."

She shrugged. "You already knew."

I sighed. "No, I haven't noticed. Why?"

"I think he likes you."

"Really? I don't," I assured her.

"Oh, but I have a feeling that somewhere in the near -very near- future, he'll admit it," she said.

"Oh," I replied, not meeting her stare. It scared me how she didn't need to keep her eyes on the road.

"He seems very protective of you," Alice continued.

I looked up now. "Well, if he really _is _protective of me, he sure has his work cut out for him." She looked at me, confusion obvious in her eyes. "I'm a danger magnet," I explained.

"I can see that," she said between her giggles.

"We're here!" she cried.

I looked out the window. "Where are we going to first?" I asked her, trying as hard as I could to sound excited.

"Dress shopping!" She sang. Crap. After a few minutes we turned into the parking lot for a store with a really long, hard to read French name, written in cursive, making it even more difficult for me to read. Since it was French, though, I had a pretty good idea on how much money we were going to spend.

As soon as we walked into the store, Alice went on a rampage, throwing clothing item after clothing item onto me. She ended up making a stack that went over my head within the first five or ten minutes we walked into the store. I had more stuff in my hands at the moment than I did in my closet, my dresser, and the dirty hamper all together. And I'm not over-exaggerating.

I was right. More than a thousand dollars in dresses (although 800$ of that were Alice's, but technically it was all hers, since she insisted on paying) were spent, and had us walking out of the store with more bags than we had arms. Alice was having no problem, though. I kept dropping mine, and eventually Alice just sighed and picked up my bags, handing me two. The sad thing was, though, she had more things than I did in the first place.

After about three different stores (with all the same results) I finally spoke up. "Can't we do something else now?" I asked.

"You mean like get pedicures and manicures? Sure, in fact, that's the next thing on the list!" She was beaming.

"No, I didn't mean something like manicures and pedicures, I meant something more like, I don't know, going to the book store maybe?"

"Aw, but that's not on the list!" she whined.

"You. Have. A. List?" I growled. I felt like lunging at her, but then I heard a voice from behind me, officially stopping me for the time being.

"Bella!" It was Jacob Black from school. I waved at him, and turned back around to face Alice. "You're lucky," I hissed and stalked away to greet Jacob. I heard Alice snicker from behind me.

"Hey, Jacob," I greeted him.

"Hey, guess what I just found out!"

"What?"

"I found out that my dad and your grandpa are fishing buddies. That means we're going to be able to see each other alo-" Alice walked up then, causing him, for some bizarre reason, to cut short on what he was saying, and they just glared at each other. No talking, no movements from either one.

"Um, so yeah, Alice this is-" she put her hand up, cutting me off.

"We already know each other," Alice sneared.

"Unfortunately," Jacob sneared back.

"Come on, Bella," Alice hissed, and began towing me along back to her Porsche.

"Bye," I called to him, and let Alice lead me back to her car. Jacob just stood there, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"So, you wanted to go book shopping?" Alice asked me when we were in the car.

"Yeah..."

"Alright, we can do that." She screeched to a halt in front of a Barnes and Noble. I went to get out, but she just sat there, her hands balling up into tight litte fits around the stering wheel.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked her.

"No, I'll catch up in a bit. I need to speak with someone at the moment," she hissed through clenched teeth. i shrugged out of the car, and shut the door.

"I'll meet you around the corner when you're done." And with that, she disappeared from my line of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was very happy with my purchases. I replaced my old, ruined copy of _Wuthering Heights _and I got my own copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. I got a few others as well, but these two books were my favorite out of all the books (which ended up being seven books, including those two) I had purchased.

It was dark now, I realized, as I turned the corner and went around it to meet up with Alice so I could go home. It wasn't really dark; it was light enough to find my way without trouble, but still dark nontheless.

Alice wasn't where she promised to be. This got me worried. Maybe I was just going down the wrong way? I retraced myself, back around the corner, to find myself in the exact place that Alice had promised to be. Now I was really worried. I went back to the place where I was, and decided to walk a little further. I kept on walking, and walking, not finding Alice or her yellow Porsche anywhere down any of the streets. I had been walking forever, or is seemed that way.

Eventually, I walked into a place where the buildings were all the same shape and color. All of the windows on all of the buildings were sealed tightly. I really didn't think I was in the part of Port Angeles meant for tourists to see anymore. I began hearing light footsteps from behind me then. Still walking, I slowly turned my head to see if it was Alice; it wasn't, it was two men I didn't recognize. And they were following me.

I sped up. They did too, but they always stayed at least ten steps behind me. I kept on walking. I zigged and zagged all through this part of the town, but never once did I loose them. I thought about 'accidentally' dropping my purse, but what if they were something worse than robbers...? I kept on walking; it was really dark now.

I took out my cell phone to see what time it was; it was dead. I was really scared now, and I still hadn't found Alice.

I saw an alley out of the corner of my eye, and got an idea on how to loose them. I quickly steered myself into the alley, thinking I lost them, but they were soon following behind me again. I saw the end of the alley, and I started to head towards it. I was about to reach them when about four more men appeared at the far side, and began to head towards us.

"Hey, guys! What took you guys so long?" one of the men from the second group asked.

"We had a little problem that didn't want to cooperate," replied one of the men from behind me.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't get enough air, and my throat was really dry all of the sudden.

They were ganging up on me now. "Hey, gorgeous," the one who spoke first before said to me.

"Don't touch me," I croaked. My voice cracked.

"I wonder what she looks like with her hair down," another said.

The one who looks like he was in charge grinned devishly. He moved his hand from my arm and to my ponytail. I felt a tear escape one of my closed eyes.

* * *

**OOh, that was a really meeeeaaaan cliffhanger.... sorry 'bout that, it was just getting too long! I promise I'll get in the next chapter by Thursday, Friday at the latest. Then i'll have all summer to write! Yay!**

** Ok, quick note: Somewhere during the three weeks Edward wasn't at school, Jacob got his wolf form. Bella doesn't know, nor will she know, until later on in the story. There's no treaty line, but there is a treaty, stating that the Cullens can't kill anyone or turn anyone. And blah-de-blah, you know the rest hopefully. **

**And Alice was going to go talk to Carlise, about running into Jacob in Port Angeles. You'll find out why she wasn't there to pick Bella up in the next chapter. And let's just say that she is distracted easily when it comes to certain people...**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!**


	7. Next Question

**Uh, did I say Thursday? I meant Wednesday... **

**But that's only because I didn't want to leave you all hanging for a week, turns out I lied ): my cousins are visiting thursday, and I haven't seen them in forever, and they're gonna be here for a while, so that means no time for fanfics. **

**So, yeah. Oh, and my mom had also being put in and out of the hospital without notice for the past couple of months, so I may not update for long periods of time if they decide to put her in again, so I apoligize in advance if that happens.**

**Okay, so a quick recap: i may not post for a week or two, because my cousins are in town; and I may not update for long periods of time because my mom is being put in the hospital.**

**Now that that's all cleared up, ON WITH THE SHOW...**

_The one who looked like he was in charge grinned devilishly; He moved his hand from my arm to my ponytail. I felt a tear escape one of my closed eyes._

~**~**~**~**~**~

I heard an engine rev then, and it almost ran over one of the men, causing him to curse; I felt all the men back off of me. I kept my eyes closed. _So _this _is how death is going to come to me? By getting ran over? _I thought, _Well, at least it's not rape._

I heard the car door open and shut quickly.

"Get in the car, Bella. Now." The voice was male, so I knew it wasn't Alice. It was also angry. But anything was better than what was about to happen. I abruptly opened my eyes and took off to get into the silver car.

Something he did, caused the men to run off, and Edward got back in the car and zoomed out of the alley, back onto the road (but not without cutting a few other cars off.)

He didn't speak; he didn't look at me either. He just kept his glaring eyes on the road, and kept his hands clenched into tight fists around the steering wheel a little too hard.

"If you weren't with me, there's no doubt in my mind that I'd go back there and rip those guys' heads off," he finally said through clenched teeth. I didn't know what to say to that.

"You're lucky you didn't have to listen to their vile thoughts," he continued.

"Wait, are you saying you did?" I was confused now.

"Well… Well, it's not hard to guess."

He pulled into a parking space at some Italian restaurant named _La Belle._

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, I need a distraction," he replied after taking the keys from the ignition and turning to face me.

"From…?"

"From going and hunting those lowlifes down for you," his eyes were smoldering.

"Oh." I couldn't look away from his eyes. "Wait, are you wearing contacts?" I asked him.

"No."

"Oh, because I could've sworn that first day in Biology that your eyes were black, and now they're like, like a golden-ish brown color."

"Oh." He looked away then; got out of the car and went over to my side to open my door. I undid my seatbelt and got out.

"Thank you," I said, and he nodded his head.

He began walking me up to the front door, his hand slightly hovering over the small of my back, just barely touching.

But even then, I could tell how cold his skin was, just like Alice's.

When he touched me, it sent this it sent this electrifying jolt through me, like you were being electrocuted.

And I liked it.

I shivered, and that caused him to take his hand off my back and step away slightly. I slightly wimpered at the lack of his touch, but kept walking. He held the door open for me. Not only did he have looks on his side, he had manners as well. I liked that.

"Table for two, please," he told the girl at the podium. She looked me over, and probably noticed how plain I was, and how beautiful he was, and the distance Edward had put between us. She smiled, but to me it seemed like a smirk. Edward didn't notice.

"This way," she told us, and led us to a spot over in a very crowded part of the restaurant.

"Uh, don't you think you could get us a place over in the less crowded part; in a booth perhaps?" Edward asked.

"Um, sure." And with that she led us to a booth at the other corner of the restaurant.

"Your waitress will be with you momentarily," she said while handing us our menus. Edward automatically put his down, not even bothering to look at it.

"Thank you," he acknowledged, looking at her with one of his breathtaking smiles.

She stumbled away, obviously dazed by him.

"Okay, explaining time," I said to Edward when she was gone. "You need to give me some answers."

"Alright. Yes, no, maybe… shall I go on?" So we were going to play that game, huh? Well bring it, Cullen. Two can play that game.

"That made absolutely no sense at all, Edward." I just loved saying his name. It just felt so right, so normal. I didn't know why, though.

"Well, I gave you answers." He looked into my eyes. Okay, so maybe only one could. Damn him and his beautiful face.

"Well, uh, I meant, uh, I meant answers to my questions." I told him, a little dazed.

"You never gave me any." He looked away then, or at least lightened his gaze, and that gave me time to come up with a comeback.

"Well, how 'bout this one: How did you know where I was? Did you follow me, or what?"

"Next," he said.

"But-" he cut me off.

"I. Said. Next."

The waitress came over then.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything?" She was obviously talking to Edward.

"Bella, are you ready to order?" Edward asked me, ignoring Chelsea.

_No. _I looked down at the menu. "Uh, I'll have the mushroom ravioli, and a coke." She wrote it down.

"And, you?" she asked Edward, purposely leaning over the table so he could see her breasts. I felt jealous, but I didn't know why

"A coke is fine. Thank you," Edward told her. Either he didn't notice her attempts at flirting or he just didn't acknowledge it.

She finally left.

"Okay, new question. Did you really hear those guys thought, or was it really just a guess, like you said?"

"Next question." Now I was pissed.

"It's one or the other," I hissed.

"I said next question," he growled.

"Answer the damn questions!" I yelled a little too loud.

"Fine! If I do, will you be quiet?" he asked.

"Yessss.."

"Alice called me."

Oh, that made sense. "Speaking of which, where _is _Alice?"

"With your cousin."

"She ditched me?!"

"Unintentionally, of course." Like that took away from my anger at her. I was smoldering with anger. I quickly composed myself just in time for the waitress to come back with our cokes and my ravioli. She set everything down and then turned to Edward.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get you?" she asked seductively. I better have been imagining that double meaning…

"No, thank you." He didn't even look at her. Instead, he gazed at me.

Chelsea stomped away. I hid my smile from Edward, but he saw it.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all," I answered.

"Mhm, riiight." He was smiling crookedly at me.

"Eat," he commanded, "eat and until you finish, I'll answer no more questions."

I dug in then, barely tasting the food, trying to hurry so I could get him to answer the rest of my questions.

"You were hungry," he chuckled as I gulped down my drink. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. He handed me his coke.

I gulped that down too.

"Alright," I said when I was done, "back to the questions. I get the gist you weren't telling me everything when you told me Alice called."

"No, I wasn't."

"Well, then what else was there?"

"I was in Port Angeles the whole time."

"Then where was Alice? And how did you know that I was…" I racked my brain for a good word to use. "stuck?" I decided on.

"At my house, talking to Carlisle."

"That's Dr. Cullen, right?"

"Yes."

"And my second question?" I pressed on.

"Like I said, Alice called," he replied coolly.

Man! These Cullens were confusing! "And how did Alice know?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"She saw it happening."

"She was there?!"

"No, she saw it happening in her mind, before it happened."

"You're being sarcastic." I accused.

"I wish I was," he said.

"So, what, she saw the future?" I asked.

"Precisely."

I threw the napkin I didn't even realize I was holding down on the table. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"Told you."

"So, what are you going to tell me next, that Emmett reads minds?" I asked sarcastically.

"Wrong person."

"Carlisle?"

"Nope."

"You?"

"Yep."

"Them what am I thinking?" I asked.

"I do not know." He answered.

"You know, that's not exactly helping your case."

"I never expected it to."

"But, for some odd reason, I believe you. Not fully, though." I told him.

"Of course," he said. "Are you done?"

"Uh, yeah."

He called the waitress over, acted oblivious to her attempts at flirting, paid the check, and we left.

It didn't take him long to get to my house either. Those Cullens and their fast cars.

"Thanks," I said as I got out of the car when he parked in my driveway. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked abruptly.

"Yes."

"For sure? You won't ditch me for three weeks again?"

He chuckled. "For sure."

I smiled, and he smiled back. He was just so gorgeous, it wasn't fair.

I waved as he drove away.

I went into the house, and found the family sitting down to dinner. It looked good; too bad I already ate.

I tried to sneak past them unnoticed, but Grandpa caught me as I was going up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh, no, Alice and Edward Cullen took me to dinner," I told him.

"Edward?" my dad asked. Oops, big mistake. I'm not allowed to go out to dinner with guys until I'm 65, according to him.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. I had to get away before they asked anymore questions.

Rose giggled and whispered something to Jasper, who in turn whispered "Oh, be quiet!"

"I'll be going upstairs now," I told them.

"Oh, alright," Grandpa said. I escaped quickly.

I fell asleep easily that night, but that doesn't mean I stayed asleep easily.

* * *

**KK, so there's chapter seven! I hope everyone liked it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Previously


	8. Werewolves and Vampires

**Sorry, I think its going to be kind of short, but its what you've all been waiting for! I'm happy with it, but you tell me!**

* * *

I had just woken up from yet another nightmare, screaming, as usual. I screamed every night during the nightmares, but once everyone figured out why I was screaming, they stopped coming in to check on me. Rosalie came in occasionally, but not often.

I realized I was crying too. From the nightmare. Yeah, that was a good excuse for the tears.

I got up and went to sit over by my computer, to think things through. It was 2 AM.

Over time, I had realized something. The Cullens weren't normal. Yeah, I know, took me long enough, right?

But they weren't, and I was sure of that.

I started with the things already knew, and worked my way up until I ran out of information.

I realized that I could try and ask Edward or Alice –or any of the Cullens, really- about why Alice was glaring at Jacob that night at Port Angeles, and vise versa. But I also knew that they most likely wouldn't tell me. Especially Edward.

But Jacob might.

With that in mind, I went to pick up my cell phone, intending to call Jacob and see if he really would tell me. I scrolled down my contacts list, found Jacob, pressed call, and held the receiver up to my ear.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked into the phone. I remembered the time then.

"Oh, uh hi, Jacob, it's Bella. Sorry if I woke you up, I'll call later if you want…?" I really was sorry.

His tone instantly brightened when I said it was me. "Nah, it's okay, I was up anyways. Whatd'ya need?"

"Oh, alright. Uh, you know that night in Port Angeles… When you and Alice were, uh, you know, sorta, uh, well glaring at each other?"

"Yeah…" He didn't sound too happy that I remembered.

'Well, I uh, was kinda wondering about what that was…what that was all about… But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" This wasn't getting any easier.

"Well, I guess you do have a right to know what's been going on… But it would be easier to explain face-to-face. Think you could get away, and meet me down at La Push beach?" he asked.

"Uh, I think so… yeah, I'll see you there."

"'Kay, I'll see you later then."

"'Kay, bye."

"Mm, bye."

I hung up first, and went to get dressed. I grabbed the first tank top I could find, and a pair of my favorite jeans. I quietly closed my door and snuck down the stairs, planning to cut through the kitchen, since that was the fastest route to the front room.

I didn't think about the fact that our family was full of midnight snack-ers.

I was halfway through the kitchen when I saw the refrigerator light on. I thought I'd just be able to sneak past whoever it was, but clumsy me came back just in time for me to knock a folder from the counter and have it fall to the floor, making a loud noise in the process.

Rosalie spun around; startled by the commotion I stirred up. I tried to blend into the shadows, but she was no stupid blond. She was a fast blond.

"Ah-hah! Caught you, Bella. Nice try," she taunted.

"Fine," I pouted as I came out of my suckish hiding spot.

She looked me over. "Huh, you're dressed early. What's the occasion? Oh, did we miss Dad's birthday again?" she asked sarcastically. She could really get on your nerves.

"No, we didn't. I'm actually going to go meet someone."

"Oooh, I knew you and Edward Cullen are secretly dating! I knew it, I knew it, I just knew it!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands together like she just won the lottery.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong. I'm going to go meet up with Jacob Black. You know, Billy Black's son?"

"So you're secretly dating him? Wait a minute; I thought he was dating Vanessa, from Spanish." She was really confused.

"No, no, he is, we're just friends, and he has to tell me something," I explained.

"Alright, fine. But just so you know, I'm only doing this so when you and Eddie really _are _secretly dating, you know how sneak out."

That bugged me how she called Edward _Eddie_, and not _Edward _but I didn't know why. "You are really full of yourself, you know that?" I told her. We were never going to be secretly dating; or dating whatsoever. At least, not anytime soon.

"Yup, and I'm absolutely proud of it!" she gushed.

I rolled my eyes, thanked her again, and ran to get my keys.

The truck started up without a problem, for which I was happy. Nothing went wrong until I was halfway down the road, too far away for the family to hear it. Thankfully.

The rest of the drive was peaceful, and was happy about that. I got to La Push in no time at all, and I was soon cruising down the road through the little town and on my way to the beach.

Jacob was there, just as he had promised; he was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. He looked up when I parked my noisy truck and smiled. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Hey," I called. He looked up from his pacing back and forth then and smiled.

"Bella," he breathed. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Well, here I am," I said.

He nodded, and asked me to walk with him.

"Sure." And we began our walk.

We walked down through the beach. He kept quiet for a long time; skipping rocks, and turning to measure my expressions from time to time.

I guess he finally saw my impatience one of the times, so he went over to a weirdly-grown tree and sat down. He patted the spot next to him, and I sat down next to him.

"Alright, so what was it that you couldn't tell me over the phone because it was so complicated?" I asked.

"Everything," he replied darkly. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he sighed.

"Okay, you want to know what I couldn't tell you over the phone? I shouldn't even be saying anything anyways!"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Sam told me not to…"

I didn't know who Sam was, but right now I didn't care either. My curiosity had finally got the best of me.

"Alright. You know how I'm Indian?" he asked. I nodded, so he continued. "Well, I'm Quileute, actually; and Quileutes are supposed to be descended from wolves. So that makes us part werewolf.

"Werewolves have one enemy. And do you know who that enemy is?" I shook my head. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. They're pale-white, super-fast, ice-cold blood drinkers. Your people would call them-"

"Vampires," I breathed, as realization hit me.

"Yep. So now you know. If you want to know anything else, though, call me," he told me before he jogged away.

I just stood there for a moment. Vampires. The Cullens were vampires! That would explain so much. Their bizarre disappearances every other week, why they never came to school on those rare sunny days, a lot. It would explain a lot.

The next thing I knew I was running towards my truck and the loud startup startled me.

Without going over my truck's personal speed limit, I made it home quickly.

I tried to run into the house then, but I ran into someone who was on their way out and we fell over.

* * *

So, was it worth the wait? Sorry, now my IPod isn't working anymore either; technology just hates me for some reason.

**And I need to know, the story can go either way now, but which do you prefer? (Poll for it is on my profile.)**

**So, ya, please review!**


	9. Well, You Should Be

**Well, my cousins are gone… sad, sad. I was actually crying because I don't know when I'll see them again… But I guess we can look on the bright side: more time for fan fiction. Yeah, but I'm still sad. :( **

_Previously:_

_I tried to run into the house then, but I ran into someone who was on their way out and we fell over._

_------------------------_

"Ooh, ow, oh, sorry…" I looked up to see who it was that I had run into. "Dad!"

"Bella, what are you doing up so early?" he asked suspiciously. He then looked behind me, "And where were you that you needed a car? And why couldn't you turn it off?"

I looked behind myself then, and sure enough, I had left the car door open, and left the truck on.

"Uh, I… don't…. know?" Wow. Bella, that was the best you could come up with?

"Bella, did you sneak out?" Charlie asked.

I gave up. I wasn't about to win this anyways. "Yes."

"When?"

"Around 2 AM."

"Why?"

"To meet up with a friend."

"Who?"

"Jacob Black."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

I was used to hearing these questions. But not because I had done this before, (I had never had a real boyfriend before, ever, ever,) because of Rosalie always sneaking out. It used to be so funny to sit there and listen to Charlie's one worded questions, and listening to Rose's answers. But now I knew what it felt like, and all of the sudden it didn't seem so funny anymore.

"Alright, I believe you. We'll deal with this more when I get home," he told me before he readjusted the strap on his uniform. Charlie worked at the local police station. "And, uh, Rose has been sleeping on the couch all night. Something tells me you know why." He gave me that "Oh-you-are-in-so-much-trouble-that-it's-not-even-funny" look.

I sighed and went to go get Rose up. She was going to bombard me later anyways, so why not get it over with.

"Rose," I whispered as I pushed her around a little bit, trying to wake her up. "Rose. Rose? Rose!" She woke up then.

"Huh, whu?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Aren't you going to bombard me with questions?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, that." She sat up. "So, what did ya guys doo?"

"Walked on the beach together"

"Holding hands?"

"No."

"Did you guys do anything else?" she asked, obviously disappointed.

"He told me some old Quileute stories," I answered.

She was really disappointed now.

"That's it?" she whined. "Man, I was hoping for a newly found pack scandal or something to gossip about when we went to school Monday."

I was confused. "Pack scandal?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You didn't know? That's what we refer to gossip about the Quileutes as, you know, since they're supposed to be descended from wolves, and all that bull-crap." She waved her hand dismissively. If only she knew it wasn't bull-crap. But not like I was going to tell her, or anything.

"Oh." That was my brilliant answer.

"Yup. Well, it's 5 now, so I guess we might as well get up and get ready. Today I'll be able to actually dress pretty."

She didn't think she was pretty? She was so pretty, it would lower your self-esteem just to be in the same room as her. And she didn't think she was pretty.

At Copper Basin and Liberty in Arizona **(My school names! I'm going to Liberty right now…) **she had guys falling over her twenty-four seven. She had at least three boyfriends every year.

And not because they dumped her, no, the complete opposite. She got tired of them, and always had them begging her to take them back at least a week after the dump. One guy even followed her around, asking for another chance for the rest of the school year, and they broke up the first week of school.

Sorry, what got me off on that rant, I have no idea. Back to the story.

"Yep, so you might," I told her. We waved and parted our separate ways, back to our rooms.

______

It took me forever to get dressed. I smelled something good being cooked downstairs. That got me up and moving. I rushed out of my room and down to the kitchen, to find a nice stack of breakfast items, ranging from pancakes and syrup to scrambled eggs and toast. There was a note on the counter that read:

_Kids, _

_You guys have been so good that your dad and I have discussed that you need something extra special, and this breakfast is just the start._

_Your grandma and I made Bella's favorite cheesy-egg sandwich for her, Jasper's pancake and syrup sandwich for him, and Rose's famous bacon and cheese toast for her. _

_Enjoy,_

_Mom_

I smiled and went to pick up my breakfast. It was delicious. I went to get in the car, and wait for Jazz and Rose to come out.

I took out my iPod Touch to play on while I waited.

It didn't take them nearly as long as I would have thought, and we were soon on our way. Rose insisted on driving today, and Jasper and I didn't want to argue. I just wanted to get to school, although I didn't know why, it's not like I was going to confront them about it. Or maybe I was…? I don't know.

She doesn't take nearly as long to get to school as Jasper and I do. For some reason, the truck will go over 65 MPH if it's her behind the wheel. Jasper said the truck doesn't like us, or something. But the point is, we got to school rather quickly. And rose, not knowing what really went on that night, pulled into the spot next to Alice as usual.

"Hey," She called as she helped me out of the truck. Was it just me, or did she seem nervous too?

"Hi," I replied shyly. It was really hard to talk to her now that I knew she was a vampire and all. But I could try.

"Ready to go to class?" she asked. I nodded, and we began to walk to class. Jasper caught up with us, and began to walk with Alice, laving me all alone.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob called from behind me. I turned around and waved him over.

"Will you walk with me to class?" I asked, feeling ridiculous. "Alice ditched me and I don't want to walk alone."

He grimaced when I said Alice, but began walking with me nonetheless.

When we reached my building he said goodbye to me, I smiled back, and we went our separate ways.

Math passed by rather slowly, and I tried to actually listen. I found that we were reviewing the circumference of a circle, and Pi. **(Sorry if that's not what kids in high school learn, I just remember that that was what I had struggled with the most last year… I hate Pi -.-)**

The rest of the day also passed slowly, since I didn't have Alice's constant chatter to distract me. Then P.E. came.

"Alright, toe-to-toe with your partner from last week!" Coach Claire ordered. We were still playing volleyball.

Edward came to stand next to me, and I instantly tensed up. He also tensed up. Was he nervous also? Just like Alice this morning?

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and told him that nothing was wrong, and he didn't need to worry about me. He didn't seem to buy it, but he did listen to me and didn't ask again.

P.E. passed in the same manner as last time. In fact, it was exactly the same. Me only getting it right twice while his were perfect every time.

After P.E. I walked -more like ran- to my truck, but Edward and Alice were faster.

"Hey, Bella, sorry I ditched you today," Alice told me when I reached the truck.

"Oh, it's alright," I replied with out looking up to meet either Alice's or Edward's gaze, both of which I felt on me.

"Oh, okay then, I guess I'll see you later," she said and began to walk away. Edward stayed, though.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," I answered without looking up at his gaze yet again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He led me into the woods, stopping when we reached a wide open space. He turned around and met my eyes.

"Where were you last night?" he asked suddenly.

I was confused. How did he know I wasn't in my room last night? "Uh, I was with a friend."

"But you were there around midnight," he pressed.

"How do you know?" I asked him, with more venom in my voice then I intended.

He had to think about that for a minute. "I heard Rose say that you weren't there."

"Through…?"

"Her thoughts, obviously."

"And why didn't you find out why through her thoughts as well?"

He didn't have an answer that time.

We just stood there for a while, not speaking. I finally spoke up.

"I know what you are," I said. His head instantly shot up.

"And what is that?"

"'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,'" I retorted, quoting him from the other night.

"'Try me.'" He was quoting me as well.

I kept quiet for a long time before I spoke.

"Vampire," I whispered.

He didn't answer.

"Does that mean I'm right?" I asked him after a while.

"Are you afraid of me, then?" he asked. I took that as a yes to my question.

I turned to him this time. "No."

"Well, you should be." And with that, he began to walk away, out of the woods, leaving me alone.

* * *

**So, how was it? I wanted to get this over with, you know, her confronting him and all that, so that I could get to all my great ideas, which all take place **_**after **_**they're boyfriend and girlfriend. **

**Now all I have to do is get them together (which won't take too long, I hope) and I'll finally be able to use my note book that I have been filling up so fast with ideas. I have a feeling that this story is going to go far. :D**

**Oh, yeah, by the way, check out this other story that I'm thinking about starting. It's called "Cullen Manor" I want to know what people think before I start it. XD**


	10. Almost Addicted

**Okay, so chapters may be coming up a little slow now… My mom found my stories and I'm just really embarrassed that she read them…**

**So, what did everyone think of the last chapter? Just so you know, sometimes my updates will be fast, and sometimes they will be slow. I write my story when I feel like it, or when I'm bored, or when I'm waiting… the point is, I write when I want to. Just thought I'd let you all know that. XD **

**Oh, yeah, by the way, I changed my mind. Instead of this being Monday in the story, it's now Friday… you'll find out why later on in the chappie.**

_Previously:_

"_Well, you should be." And with that, he began to walk away, out of the woods, leaving me alone._

I just stood there for a moment. I didn't want to move. I had just confronted him about his being a vampire for crying out loud and all her could say was 'well you should be?'

But what did I expect him to say? 'Well now that you've figured out my secret, lets be boyfriend and girlfriend?' I didn't know. Not like he was really going to say that anyways.

After a while I began to walk back to my truck. No one was in the parking lot, I realized. My truck, along with Rose and Jasper, weren't there either. I was left alone yet again.

It was dark, too.

I just stood in the parking space where my truck had once been, as if waiting for it to fall back to the ground and take me home. I don't know, I was just being crazy today.

I saw some headlights then. I turned to glare at whoever the headlight belonged to but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a yellow Porsche. It was Alice, -bless her, - coming to my rescue.

She rolled down her window when she pulled up to me. "Hey," she called. She didn't smile.

"Hey. Thanks," I said after I walked up to her open window.

"For what?" Still no smile.

"For being a good friend," I replied as I went to hop into the passenger's side of the car.

She started speeding down the road as soon as I was in. But she was going the wrong way to my house.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked her, a bit confused.

"To my house, silly. I already brought it up with your parents. They absolutely love the idea. You stuff is in the trunk.

"And besides," she continued, turning to face me and pulling her sunglasses lower so she could see my eyes and I could see hers. "We have something we all need to discuss." She was serious. I had never seen her that way, and I had to admit, it was kind of scary.

She pulled into her front driveway then, and got out. I followed her example. She went to the back of the Porsche yanked out my luggage, and handed it to me. All without a word to me. She pulled out an expensive-looking silver cell phone, put it up to her ear and said two words into the receiver. "We're home."

She walked up to the front door, and opened it wide enough so that we could both go in. After I was in she closed the door, and I turned to face the room. It was absolutely huge. Everything was white; except for the big grand black piano in the middle of the room. It was extravagant. There was even a grand staircase. It was white as well.

"Sit down, Bella," Alice ordered, pointing to the white couch against the wall. "I have to go get someone." I behaved, and went to go sit.

Emmett came down first. "Hi, Bella," he said and went to sit next to me on the couch.

A man and woman whom I considered to be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen came down next.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme, it's really a pleasure meet you finally," the woman said, hugging me.

"Likewise," I told her when she let go.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Carlisle. Alice has told me so much about you," the man told me, shaking my hand. I smiled at him.

Edward and Alice came down the grand staircase last.

"Well, Bella. Apparently you know," Carlisle said to me when they reached us.

"Apparently I know what?"

"About our little secret," Emmett answered, slapping me on the back. And I must say it really hurt.

"Right. Exactly what Emmett said, Bella. You now know our secret. And the rule states that now we have to either kill you, or-"

"Or turn you into one," Alice finished for Carlisle.

"Right, but, Bella, we like you, so we are asking you not to tell anyone that you know about us being vampires."

"That way you can live, and we keep our secret safe," Emmet finished. I liked that option. I didn't want to die, so I agreed to their deal.

"Your secret is safe with me," I said weakly. The all relaxed then. Apparently they didn't want me to die either. That definitely made me feel better about the whole situation.

"Alright then. Bella, come on," Alice said, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs, and to her room, which was the first door on the second floor. "Okay, I'm going to be right back, I have to get something," she said, and walked away to the bathroom. I could swear I heard her giggle or something on her way. I shook that off quickly.

I shrugged and just stood there in the hall, where Alice had left me. Ten minutes passed by slowly and I finally had enough. I began to walk around a bit, being a little nosy. I looked around in each of the rooms, recognizing what had to be Emmett's and Alice's, but I couldn't find Edward's room anywhere. I don't even know why I was looking in the first place, though.

Finally, I found a room at the end of the hall on the third floor. –Yes, they had a third floor. - I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The first thing I noticed was the wall of CD's that were all nice and perfectly in order. Then I noticed the black leather sofa, and the window/wall.

Then I noticed who just happened to be sitting on the black leather couch. Edward. He was listening to an iPod, but when he heard his door open, he looked up, and met my eyes.

"Oh!" I gasped and stumbled back. Using what I could only imagine was vampire speed or something Edward was there, saving clumsy me from falling back wards.

"Whoa, careful there," he told me while putting me back on my feet. I couldn't help but notice the electric charge that radiated from his body when he held me.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just smiled a crooked smile, still holding me close.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but it must have been a while, because the next thing I knew someone was clearing their throat behind us.

"Ah-hem." I turned around when Edward released me from his gaze, and met Alice's penetrating stare at our now awkward position.

"I'm going to borrow Bella for a moment, Edward, if you don't mind," she told her brother before grabbing me and pulling me down the stairs and into her room. When we were safely in the confines of her bedroom she locked the door behind us and turned to face me, her arms crossed.

"Spill."

"Spill what?" I asked, faking surprise by her demand.

"You know what," she teased.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I tripped, and he saved me."

She smirked. "Well, if you don't mind me saying that he was holding you a bit close for _just saving you._"

I scoffed. "What ever." And I waved a hand in the air dismissively.

She smirked again, and I glared at her. "Nothing. Was. Happening."

"Yeah, uh-huh, but Bella, that doesn't mean something wasn't _going _to happen if I didn't interrupt."

"Then why did you!?"

She smirked yet again. "Because I wanted to."

I sighed again and rolled back onto the couch. "Just for the record, Alice, you are most definitely not my favorite person right now," I told her.

"Yep, I know!" she said in her chipper voice. "And that's because Edward is." She looked at me with a knowing smile.

I groaned. "I think you're right, Alice."

"No, Bella, you _know _I'm right."

Damn, why did she always have to be right? He was my favorite person, wasn't he? Well, all I really know is that that moment in the hallway outside his door… All I know is that I never wanted that moment to end. And it did, sadly. But I knew I was going to find a way to make that happen again…

"Nuh-uh-uh, Bella. Get those thoughts out of your head," Alice said, wagging a finger at me.

"What thoughts?" I asked a bit confused. I was confused a lot, wasn't I?

"You know what thoughts. You purposely put yourself in danger just so Edward will hold you again." She glared at me knowingly. Was that what I was going to end up doing? Well, if I must…

"No, Bella!"

"Fine," I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes at her. But I would find a way. Now that I felt that spark between us, I had officially become almost addicted to him. I needed to feel that spark again, that's all I knew. And that's all that mattered at the moment.

**Ok, early post, but also short... I couldn't think about what to write after this… But writing is how I deal with things… you know, like your mom reading your fan fiction to your dad through the phone, no matter how big a fit you throw… he he he , guilty as charged. Did you know that I even went on strike? Ha ha, well, I did…**


	11. Admirers

**Well, my mom isn't letting my "wonderful writing skills" go anytime soon (I think she's already looking for a college for me, gosh I hope not… but if she is it better be around Forks, WA lol,) so that means chapters are going to be coming up real fast… I'd say sorry about that, but something tells me you guys don't mind ;D**

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

Sleepovers. If I had any say in the matter, I would never spend the night at anyone's house except my own. Alright, now maybe that isn't entirely true, if I could fall into Edward's arms every night, then I wouldn't mind spending the night at Alice's house every night.

But other than that, I despise sleepovers with a burning passion. Especially with Alice. But not this one. I loved this one.

_**-3 AM-**_

"Alright, Bella, what do you want to do now?" Alice asked in that chipper voice of hers.

I opened my eyes to glare up at her, since she had just interrupted what had to have been at least my tenth attempt at sleep.

I had gotten away with it once, but as soon as my Edward- filled dreams were getting good, she woke me up, naturally.

Doesn't it always work out that way, though?

"Alice, don't you _ever _sleep?" I asked her sleepily.

She got all serious then. "Nope," she said, shaking her head and popping at the 'P'.

"_Never?_" I whined.

She shook her head at me again.

"Never, _ever??"_

Another shake of the head.

"Never, ever _ev_-"

"Never, Bella," she sighed, exasperated, cutting my whining off.

"And why?" I asked.

"Because I can't."

"Huh?"

She sighed again.

"Bella, do I look any different than I did when you first met me? I mean, did I mature at all?"

"No, I guess not…"

"Exactly. Bella, I'm over fifty years old. I look 16. Edward is over 100, and he looks 17, and Carlisle is probably the best example. He's over 300 years old, and he looks not a day over 30. Am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what do you do when you sleep?"

I had to think about that for a moment. "You… grow…?"

"Right. And if we're not growing, than we're not sleeping. We can't sleep, Bella."

"Oh," I finished lamely. I had nothing else to say to that.

"Yep. So, anyway, since you don't want to do anything… what do you want to talk about?"

I glared up at her, and her smile faded slightly. "Oh, I see."

I sighed, and began my rant. "I don't know what to do, Alice! It's not like he likes me, but… oh, I don't know…"

"Bella, he does like you. But that's his problem," she explained. "He thinks it would be the best idea for him not to like you, so he tries his best to avoid you."

"But I don't want him to avoid me!"

"I know, and he know that as well." She came to sit on her couch with me, patting me on the back. "Give him some time, and he'll realize what he wants."

"Yeah, sure. He'll most definitely realize what he wants. And Lauren will be absolutely ecstatic when he does," I sneered.

"Eww," she said, scrunching her nose up.

"What now?" I whined.

"Not you! You think he likes _Lauren, _of all people?" She spat at her name. "Bella, he _hates _Lauren with a passion. And he _loves_ you passionately. There's a difference. A big difference."

He loved me passionately? No, he couldn't. Not me, plain old Bella Swan from Phoenix. There was nothing special about me. Brown hair, brown eyes, and I was probably still a little bloated. Lauren, no matter how much I'd hate to admit it, would be perfect for him. The head cheerleader, good body, a blonde. He couldn't love me. It was just not humanly possible…

But then again, he wasn't human… Not to get technical or anything, but still.

"No, he doesn't. He can't love me," I told her.

"Oh, I beg to differ," she informed me, "and I'm sure he would too."

"Then why doesn't he just tell me?" I asked, still a little bit skeptical.

"I told you this. He says he wouldn't be good for you, that you would find another boy, someone better."

We were now sitting Indian style on the couch, our knees almost touching, with a pillow in each of our laps.

"No, I wouldn't! Alice, I'm ugly."

"Oh, another thing. He says you don't see yourself clearly. He says you're beautiful in every way possible, and you're just very self conscious."

I blushed at that, and she noticed. "I'll be right back," she told me before walking out of the room. I groaned and flung myself back onto the couch so that I was lying down.

I lay there for I don't know how long, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey," I heard a musical voice say. I looked over at the door to see Edward leaning up against the doorframe, with one hand in his pocket, and the other one on the other side of the door.

"Hey," I replied, but it sounded more like a question than the reply I was going for. I saw that crooked smile of his, and he pushed himself away from the door and hesitantly began to walk toward me.

I scooted over so that there was room for him to sit. He did.

"Sorry about earlier," he told me, and I nodded.

"It's alright. Truth be told, I guess I didn't know what I expected you to say," I said, smiling weakly.

"Well, truth be told, I guess I didn't expect you to tell me that, either." There was that crooked smile again.

"Um, well, you know how that dance is coming up?" he asked. I groaned. He had to bring up prom?

"I'm not going," I informed him.

"That's good," I thought I heard him mumble.

"Why is that good?"

"Because, then you'll have to say no to all of your admirers." His eyes were smoldering, even in this darkened room.

Admirers? I had admirers?

"Well, shouldn't you be worried about Lauren?" I asked.

"Nope. I should be worried about Mike Newton."

Mike Newton? Oh, he's that kid from Gym.

"Why would you have to be worried about him?"

"He likes you. Actually, that's putting it very mildly. He's obsessed with you." He chuckled.

Mike Newton, obsessed with me? Not possible. Just like Edward loving me passionately. I blushed, because I actually thought about that with him in the same room.

He noticed. How did he notice, though? Oh, vampires must have some sort of special eyesight or something.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something Alice said."

"And, what was that?"

"Well… Why me? Why not someone like Lauren, or at the very least, someone smart?" I knew I sounded stupid, but not only did I not care, he also seemed to understand what I meant.

"So, are you questioning my motives for loving you and not someone like Lauren?"

So, he did love me? Why?

"You…you do love me?"

"Yes, Bella. Ever since that night in Port Angeles."

"I don't see how, though," I said.

"I just do. You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. And I know that Alice already made that point very clear."

"She did," I admitted, and blushed again.

"Bella, you are beautiful in every way humanly possible."

"But that's just it."

He looked confused.

I sighed, and began to explain.

"You're not human. How can you love me, a regular old human?"

"Alright, first off, you're not old. If anyone in this room was old, it would be me." He chuckled. I loved his laugh.

"Ha ha, not funny, Edward."

"Okay, now I guess I can be serious. How can I love you? Well, I guess none of the other vampire girls out there really appeal to me." He shrugged.

That surprised me. Wow, now I could only imagine what Rose would look like as a vampire. I mean, she was already stunning.

"Ah hem." Not again!

I turned to the door and glared at Alice, who had just walked in.

"Welcome back, Alice," I hissed.

She smiled, and put her hand up to her chest. "Why, Bella, thank you!" She said with fake pleasure.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward. Out," she told him, pointing to the door. We straightened up then. I didn't even notice how we had been leaning into each other.

He glared at Alice, and I just wanted to kiss him, but I didn't know why.

His hand brushed mine slightly, and that electric charge was back, and I couldn't have been more grateful.

He got up and went to leave, but not without turning to me one last time and saying, "We'll finish our conversation later," and smiling that wonderful crooked smile of his.

And I couldn't wait.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*-:*

**I liked this chapter… Maybe because it had lots of B/E I've been waiting for forever to write… Hopefully you guys did too, and do you know how you can prove it to me? Reviewing!**


	12. Slap Jack with Emmett

**Ok, well, this chapter has LOTSA Emmett in it, and it's real funny, so I had no choice but to dedicate it to my 2****nd**** cousin Corbin… Just don't tell him I called him my second cousin, because I am too young to die! Okay, so maybe he won't kill me, but he'll put me in timeout, and I need all the dignity I can get. Why? I tripped in the pool. Yeah, clumsy me. Some of these clumsy moments of Bella's in the story are actually mine. Like the volleyball. Not my best experience… okay, sorry about that little rant of mine…**

**And for the record, later on in the chapter just so you know, I do not know how an X-ray workd or how it, well, takes your X-ray or whatever, so just bear with me… I thought of it as just a camera, so you know… And I don't know what fiber glass looks like before it is made into your cast… Gimme a break, I don't remember what the doc did when I broke my bone, it was so long ago I forgot. **

**Any who… ON WITH THE SHOW…**

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

He promised that we would finish our conversation, and I held him to that.

_**- 7 AM- (with no sleep at all)**_

"Ok, I'll be right back, I forgot the curling iron!" Alice chirped.

I groaned. What hadn't she done to me yet? A lot, apparently.

Then it hit me. _We'll finish our conversation later. _Alice wasn't here to stop me, and it was later, wasn't it? It was.

The next thing I knew, I was out of Alice's room, running up the stairs to the third floor, and straight to Edward's room.

He was exactly as I had found him that first time I came across him on accident. On his black leather couch, listening to an iPod.

Except now I wasn't surprised.

"Hey," I called from the doorway. He looked up, and smiled when he saw it was me. I smiled as well.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" I asked, trying not to intrude.

"You have to ask?" he said, putting the iPod away and clearing a space for me on the couch.

"You know, Edward," I began when I was settled on the couch, "We never finished our conversation."

"Hmmm," he mused, "well, I guess you're right."

"But you know what?" I asked, leaning closer.

"What?"

"I don't really want to talk," I mumbled into his shirt. His shirt? Well, apparently I was now on his lap, in his embrace, the electric spark tingling inside me even more than it did when he saved me earlier last night.

"Me neither," he whispered into my hair.

Somehow we ended up back on the couch, still I each other's grasp.

_**-Noon-**_

I woke up around noon still in Edward's arms.

"Good morning, love," he mumbled. Love? Maybe it was just a nickname, but I loved the nickname.

"Mmm, morning," I mumbled back.

"Shall we go see what everyone else is doing today?" he asked, pulling away from me and sitting up on the couch I would have thought too small for the two of us.

"Sure, I guess," I answered, sitting up and stretching.

We walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. -Go ahead and say that it's too soon, but honestly, I didn't mind. The sooner our relationship took off the better. –

We walked down to where everyone was- the kitchen. Emmett and Alice were at the table, playing Slap Jack.

I jumped when Emmett hit the deck and yanked it out from under Alice's grasp, putting it in his pile. "Ha! Beat you to it again, Alice," Emmett taunted.

"Damn it, Emmett! I quit! You win too many times! How many is that now?"

"Uh, seven."

"Right. Well, I still quit." And with that, Alice walked away from the table, leaving Emmett dumbfounded. Until he saw me standing there.

Edward instantly tensed up, so I knew whatever Emmett was looking at me for wasn't good.

"Hey, Bella, wanna play Slap Jack?" he asked. Hmm, sounded innocent enough.

"Sure," I said, shrugging.

"You may not want to do that," Edward whispered in my ear, speaking very slowly.

"It's Slap Jack, Edward, what could happen?" I whispered back. He didn't let me go, though.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm not letting you play Slap Jack with Emmett."

"Too bad, I'm going to." And with that, I pulled away from him.

I sat down in front of Emmett, and he began to deal the cards out. When we each had the same number of cards, we started to play.

The first Jack came after a few cards, and Emmett won. The next time, the same thing, except I won. It kept going back and forth like that for a while until the last deal, which I was about to win.

No Jacks yet, and the pile was getting big. Finally, I set a Jack down, and actually beat him to it. The catch? Vampires are way too strong.

He hit my hand so hard, that it split the table in half upon contact. I heard the sickening crunch as he broke my hand, and what felt like every single bone in it.

"OOWWWWWWW!!!!! GODDAMNIT, EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BROKE MY FREAKING HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

What had started out as a small game of Slap Jack, ended with my having a broken hand, Edward in the verge of kicking Emmett's butt, and Alice coming down to see what had happened.

"Bella! I heard you screaming all the way from the third floor! What happened?" Alice called from the staircase.

"EMMETT BROKE MY FREAKING HAND!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE TAKE ME TO THE FRAKING HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not necessary," Carlisle said, coming up from behind Alice down the stairs. "A doctor already is here. Come with me, Bella." He ushered me up the steps, to his office.

How could he be so calm though? Emmett had just broken my freaking hand, for God's sake!

"In here, Bella," Carlisle called from a room up on the second floor.

I walked in, still cradling my broken hand protectively against my chest. The room looked like a mini doctor's office. A bed with that crinkly paper was in the corner, . with a big –not big, huge- light-type thing hanging above it. **(I didn't know what to call it XD)**

"Lay down right there, Bella," he told me, pointing to the bed. I did as I was told, and Dr. Cullen began to examine me.

"Well, looks like you weren't warned about Emmett's super strength, were you?" he noted, chuckling.

"I guess not," I answered curtly, trying not to start bawling my eyes out over my broken hand. "But now I know better."

"Yes, well, I sure hope you do. All right, we'll need an X-ray to see the extent of the damage. Over here," he said, walking over to the X-ray machine on the other side of the room. I followed behind quickly.

"Okay, sit right there, and put your hand right there," he told me, pointing to the chair in front of the machine and the little desk. I nodded, and went to do as I was told.

After a while of sitting there, with Carlisle working over me, Edward walked in. He looked like he just got in a fight.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked Carlisle, running a hand though his massy bronze- colored hair.

"Well, so far I have come to the conclusion that Emmett has broken every finger, including the thumb, and the rest of her hand, and almost halfway up her elbow.

I winced at the news, and so did Edward.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, will I be okay?" I asked as well, desperately.

"You will be okay, you're just going to have to be in a cast for the next three months," he answered. "Give Emmett a whack in the head, special courtesy of me."

"Will do," Edward answered, using his vampire speed or whatever to go downstairs and from what I can imagine, kick Emmett's butt once again.

"Me too," I called, but it was too late. But I thought I heard him laugh weakly. It wasn't his chuckle I loved, but it would have to do. After all, it definitely fit the current circumstances.

After Edward was gone, Carlisle turned to me again. "And what color cast would you like?" he asked jokingly, getting up and walking over to a desk on the other side of the room, getting into a drawer and began searching for what I could only imagine was my new cast or something close to that.

"Pink," I answered sarcastically.

"Alright, pink it is," he said, and chuckled.

He came back with a yard of soft cotton and fiberglass. "Ready, Bella?" I nodded.

He began to wrap the cotton around my arm, and I slightly winced when he came in contact with my arm. He started to wrap the fiberglass around the cotton, and before I knew it he was done.

"Alright, Bella. You're going to have to stay in here for a bit while it dries. Is that all right? I can get Alice if you want company-"

"No! No Alice!" No offense to her, I just didn't want her taking advantage of my having no right arm to stop her from doing whatever she wanted.

"Okay, Edward it is, then," he said, chuckling, and getting up to leave the room.

That was better. At least I didn't have to worry about him attacking me with a curling iron, make up products, and perfumes.

I sat there for a moment before Edward finally came in.

"Hey," he said, standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I answered. He pushed away from the door and walked over to sit in the chair that had been occupied by Dr. Cullen just minutes before. "For the record, never, ever, let me play Slap Jack with Emmett ever, ever, _ever _again."

"I warned you," he said, serious.

"Yeah, but don't let me win the argument next time."

"Oh, all right," he promised, chuckling. "Never again."

I glared at him. "What is it that you Cullens find so funny about breaking an arm and your hand, Hmm?" I asked curtly. I was curt a lot lately.

"Nothing, Bella. It's just that we can't break bones, so we never have to worry about that sort of thing happening to people we love," he replied, brushing his hand upon my cheek, gently, hesitantly, as if I were the most breakable object in the world.

"Oh," I answered. I had nothing to say to that. What else could vampires not do? So, lets see: so far they couldn't sleep, grow, or get hurt, they had super strength, super speed, they were beautiful, perfect… and the list goes on. I just don't want to be here all day listing them.

"Yeah," he chuckled. He leaned back, pulling his hand away. Hastily, I grabbed it back with my good hand and put it back up to my face. He chuckled again.

"Don't move," I breathed. "I want to stay like this forever…"

"I wish we could, Bella, but it looks like your cast is dry enough now. Do you wish to go down and watch me kick Emmett's ass for hurting you?"

"It was unintentional, of course," I said, quoting him from that night in Port Angeles, at the restaurant.

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse him," he seethed.

"Well, it excused Alice that night," I protested. He remembered. Vampire had to have some sort of super memory, so if I remembered, there's no doubt in my mind that he remembered it as well. He had to.

"You're right," he sighed. I smirked, and he looked down at me.

"But that doesn't give you the right to be smug about it," he told me playfully, and picked me up bridal style, carrying me out of Carlisle's office, and up to his room.

He walked at a human pace, probably trying not to scare me. It took longer than I would have hoped, but it was worth it in my mind.

He kicked the door open, and walked over to his couch, laying me on it, and then he strode to the other side, by all of his music. He wasn't facing me.

I stood up, and carefully came up behind him. "What's wrong?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You might want to step back, Bella. I don't want to hurt you."

He didn't want to hurt me? What? He was confusing me now, and I had to admit, the dark tone of his voice mad me a little bit scared of him as well.

I did as I was told. I unwrapped my arms from him and stepped back, sitting back on the couch gingerly.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked again.

He still didn't face me. "Nothing, Bella. Just give me a moment."

I nodded, and looked down. "Alright."

I sat there for a long time, just waiting for him to say something. Finally he did, but it wasn't hat I wanted to hear. "Alice is about to come up, and enter the room. I advise you to leave with her, Bella," he told me, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

As if on queue, Alice burst into the room and walked- half ran to me. "Bella, follow me," she said, helping me stand up, and escorted me out of the room, and down to hers.

**Okay,so maybe the ending wasn't funny, and the slap jack game was alot funnier in my head... I still thought it was kind of funny**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! Ok, so last night I found out that there is a sneak peek for New Moon on at, like, 5:30 (Arizona time) on MTV and I have been so freaking excited it's not even funny. So I thought I'd post two chapters today, since I'm so happy! EEKKK! I'm fine though, I promise. No need to worry about my well being, he he. **

**And you probably want to know what's wrong with Edward, but you're going to have to find out in the next I feel evil…**


	13. Not Thinking

**Did anyone else watch the MTV Movie award the other night? OMG that was such a good ****New Moon trailer****! Too bad they ended it just when it was getting good … Now I want to see it even more! I haven't stopped watching that sneak peek ever since it was on... lol...**

**The awards ceremony wasn't bad either. Twilight won a lot of awards (Best movie award, Best kiss, Best Fight, a lot! XD) and can I just say that it was hilarious watching Kristen get her award! But I also have to say that I know how it feels, tripping in front of everyone. Just not dropping my award, lol. Not that I have ever gotten an award, but still… But don't worry, Kristen, I'd try and get out of there as fast as I could as well. (**_**"Well, wasn't that just as awkward as I thought it would be. Bye!") **_

**What happend to all my wonderful reviewers? well,I'm hoping to ein you goys back with this chapter! Tmay even be something special in this here chapter as well (do I hear "special POV -or maybe even **_**POV's**_** -?" Maybe! XD)**

_Previously:_

_As if on queue, Alice burst into the room and walked- half ran to me. "Bella, come with me," she said, helping me up and escorting me out of the room, and down to hers. _

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

When we were safely in the confines of her bedroom, she commanded me to sit on the couch, and turned to lock the door behind her.

" Alice , what is it? What is wrong with Edward?" But she didn't even acknowledge that she even heard me. She pressed her whole body against the locked door, and held her ear up against it, as if she were eavesdropping on someone's conversation through the other side of the door.

" Alice ?" I asked again.

She put up one finger to silence me, her ear still pressed against the door, still either eavesdropping or listening for something intently on the other side of the door, in the hallway.

What had felt like hours finally passed, and she sighed and turned to face me. I opened my mouth to repeat my questions for her, but closed it again when I saw a small, sympathetic smile on her lips. Her eyes were also pleading me not to ask any questions right now.

She came to sit by me on the couch. "Bella…" she sighed before continuing. "Bella, I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She sighed again. "For leaving you. Leaving you, and actually not seeing that Emmett would go after you next… Believe me, Bella; I had no idea that this," she pointed to my broken hand, "was going to happen when I walked away, until it was too late." She really did look ridden with more guilt than one person should ever have to feel, immortal or not.

But I didn't care about my hand at the moment. "And what about Edward? What happened, what did I do to make him react that way?"

She patted my hand. "You didn't do anything. At least, not that I know of," she responded.

That answer wasn't beginning to sit too well with me. "And when will I be able to hear the reason, from his own lips, then?" I pressed forward.

"Well, probably not for a while. But, if you want me to, I will go find out right now. I just had to get you out of the room before he did something…" she cringed back at whatever she was trying to say. "He would regret. Before he did something we _all _would regret." She gave me what I could only imagine was a reassuring smile, as her word had began to sink in. I realized the truth in them. She had saved my life, hadn't she?

Alice POV

" Carlisle !" I cried, running into his office. He was cleaning up supplies from what looked to be material for a cast. Oh, no.

"What is it, Alice ?"

"Is Bella going to be alright?" I asked, fearing for my best friend. If anything ever happened to her that could've been in my power to have been stopped, I would never, no matter how long I existed, forgive myself. And something told me Edward wouldn't either.

"Yes, she will be just fine. Just a few broken bones," he informed me, waving his hand dismissively. Even that made me feel guilty, knowing that if I hadn't been such a poor sport earlier, I could've stopped her from having any sort of injury.

I slumped over to the chair next to Carlisle . As soon as I made contact with the hair, though, I had another vision…

_-Vision-_

_Edward was on one side of his room, the side with his wall of CD's, and Bella was sitting on the couch, staring, frightened, at him. If only she knew that she had every reason in the world to fear him at this moment. _

"_Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked him; still frightened. _

_He turned around then, grinning at her evilly. She scooted back, further onto the couch, obviously startled by his expression. He began to stalk towards her, and asked her to stand up. _

_Hesitantly, she did as she was told. _

_He wrapped her into his embrace, except a little tighter than Bella would have liked. Using his nose, he began to trail light kisses up her neck, stopping just above her ear, as if to whisper something into her ear. I knew better, of course. I knew what he was doing. _

_Then, my vision was putting all it's attention on the clock on the wall, behind them. It read 5:43._

_-End of Vision-_

My vision ended abruptly, launching me back into the present time. That was going to happen if I didn't stop it.

" Carlisle ? What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch. "Ah, 5:40. Why?"

That's all I needed to know. I could get there in time. Using vampire speed, I rushed out of his office, and up the stairs, heading straight for Edward's room. _Edward, I'm coming! Just hold of for a little bit longer, until I can get Bella out, _pleaded in my head.

He heard me. " Alice is about to come up, and enter the room. I advise you to leave with her, Bella," I heard him tell her. I walked into the room then, and walked to her.

"Bella, come with me," I told her, and helped her up. I shot Edward a glance before leaving the room. _I'll be back to find out what happened in a moment, _I warned, before escorting Bella from the room, and to mine.

When I reached my room, I ordered her to sit, and turned to lock the door. I pressed my ear up to it, listening to hear if Edward had decided to follow us or something.

"Alice, what is wrong? What happened to Edward?" I heard her ask me. I pretended like I didn't hear her, since at the moment I really didnt have an answer to her question.

"Alice?" She asked once again. I put up one finger, silencing her.

When I was satisfied that he wasn't about to come anytime soon, I turned to face her, my guilt coming back to wash over me yet again.

"Bella… Bella, I just want you to know that I'm sorry," I told her.

She looked confused. "For what?"

"I sighed, and began my apology. "For leaving you. Leaving you, and actually not seeing that Emmett would go after you next… Believe me, Bella; I had no idea that this," I pointed one of my perfectly manicured fingers at her cast, "was going to happen when I walked away, until it was too late." My guilt was becoming too much for me to handle now.

"And what about Edward? What happened, what did I do to make him react that way?" So that was what she was worried about?

I patted her good hand. "You didn't do anything. At least, not that I'm aware of," I assured her.

She pursed her lips, obviously not pleased with my lack of information. . "And when will I be able to hear the reason, from his own lips, then?"

"Well, probably not for a while. But, if you want me to, I will go find out right now. I just had to get you out of the room before he did something…" –wince- "He would regret. Before he did something we _all _would regret." I let my word sink in, and slowly, she began to realize what I had meant.

I saw so many different emotions play across her face then. Thanks, mad, sadness, relief… and some that I couldn't even label. "I'm going to go get Esme, so you have someone to talk to," I told her, "I'm going to go talk to Edward for you."

She nodded distantly, and I went downstairs, to Esme.

"Can you please keep Bella company?" I asked her. "I need to talk to Edward, and at the moment, that isn't exactly the safest place for her."

"Of course," she answered, thankfully. But I guess I expected as much of her. She cared for everyone, no matter how long she had known them, whether it had been her whole existence, like Carlisle , or just a few hours, like Bella, she cared all around.

I thanked her, and used my vampire speed to get to Edward's room in a matter of seconds.

I knocked twice. "Come in," I heard him call, and I did just that.

"I'm back."

"Hmm, I can see that," he mused sadly. "Where's Bella?"

I put my hands on my hips. "You actually believe that I would let her back up here so soon, with you, after that vision I just had?

His face fell slightly. "No, I guess not."

"What were you thinking?" I accused.

He groaned, and rolled back onto the couch. "I don't know. I don't even know what I was thinking before, I was just doing."

"Explain," I commanded.

"I don't know how!"

"Try."

He sighed, obviously very repentant for what I had seen. "It all started last night, when she snuck away, and came up here," he began. "I wasn't thinking. The next thing I knew, she was in my arms, we were on the couch, and I was watching her sleep.

"We woke up the next morning, and when you walked away from Emmett and that game of Slap Jack, and I heard him think of Bella's name, I got all protective. I told her she wasn't playing anything with Emmett.

"You know, now that I really am thinking about it, I guess I wasn't letting her play because I was a bit jealous. Jealous, because Emmett was going to be able to play a game with her. I wanted it to be me. Well, except for her breaking her hand.

"And then, when he broke her hand, I began to feel even more protective, and, after I was done chasing Emmett all the way to Alaska, I came back, and just stopped thinking again. It wasn't until we were in the room, alone, that I remembered that I was... thirsty, and she just smelled so good…" He cursed himself for thinking that way about her again, and looked up at me.

" Alice , it's just so easy to forget everything with her." He looked down at his hands, not meeting my eyes.

"Edward, it's alright," I soothed. "You should go hunt if you're thirsty. Bella will be here in the morning."

He nodded, and went to stand up. Before leaving through the window, he turned to me and said three words to me: "Thank you, Alice ." And jumped out of the window. He may not know what was going on inside his head, but I sure did. He loved Bella, and soon, he would realize it, or my name wasn't Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. And if that wasn't my name, I didn't know what was.

I got up off his couch and began to walk back to my room, to tell Bella about my findings. And she'd better appreciate the effort I put in to getting it for her.

******

* * *

**

Hmmm… Okay… Believe me guys, if I ever do a different POV (Alice's mostly) I promise it will relate to their character more. I just had to have her serious here, because it was a pretty serious chapter…

And sorry for the repetitiveness... I just though you guys would appriciate two perspectives on Edward's behavior. Did I guess right?

**I liked that chapter a lot, but maybe that was because I got to write in Alice 's Point Of View. But I need your guys' opinions, should I do that more often, [change POV's] or only do it when necessary to the story, and stick with Bella's perspective?**

**Oh, and BTW I've decided to try something new with my fanfiction schedule. I decided that I will update at least once a week now instead, and if I leave you all hanging, at least twice a week. Sound good?**

**Luv you all! REVIEW, PLZ!**


	14. Blue Bikini

**Kay, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I had a sleepover at a friend's house, I went out of town, and I kept writing this chapter over and over again because it didn't feel right. Tell me what everyone thinks! Luv ya all!**

Alice left, and went to get Esme to keep me company. I actually enjoyed having her around; Esme was a very generous and loving person, that I could easily love right back. It was very easy to start up a conversation with her, on any subject. She was a very intelligent woman as well.

We had managed to have a conversation about Carlisle's job as a doctor, Edward's temper (which apparently he had, just not around me –okay, scratch that, he just hadn't had a temper around me as of lately. - ) and Alice's obsession with shopping before Alice came back, with the news I had been waiting all night to hear. Bless her.

"Thank you, Esme," she said, smiling at her adoptive mother in every way that mattered.

"The pleasure was all mine, Alice; Bella is a very lovely girl, and you tell Edward to be nice," she told her before getting up off the couch with me, and leaving the room. Alice glided –with such gracefulness that she could have made even the most talented ballerina cry her heart out, - and came to sit next to me, in the spot that Esme had been sitting in earlier.

"I have the information you've been craving," she informed me.

"I have not been craving whatever you're about to tell me," I answered stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. But I caved in quickly. "What information??"

She chuckled. "Your information about Edward's behavior."

My eyes basically popped out of my skull. "Tell me!" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright," she said, motioning for me to calm down. "He was thirsty, that's all. And when you were alone, he realized that." I knew she was editing, but didn't press any further.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that what she said could be partly true, just not the whole reason. "Speaking of Edward, when will I be able to see him again?"

She seemed to be hesitating. "I don't know…." The way she said that sentence made it last longer than is should've. "But not anytime soon, I hope."

"Why?" I asked. I was angry now. Why did she hope I wouldn't see Edward soon? Well I had news for her: she wasn't going to stop me from seeing him. And I would see him. No matter what.

"Because, Bella. I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just… aarhgg!" she was flustered. "I don't mean it like that, it's just that he didn't realizewhathewasdoingand-" Okay, she was talking way too fast.

I cut her off. "Alice, it's okay. I get it." I really didn't, though, but I'd play along with it at the moment. I tried not to think of sneaking away to see him, because I knew she would see it. At least Edward wasn't lying about her being able to see the future or something. That reminded me…

"Alice, can you really see the future?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes." Huh. That's pretty dang cool, if I do say so myself.

"Can Edward really read minds?"

"Yes."

"Everyone's…?"

"No."

"Who's can't he read?"

"Yours." That made me feel happy, although I didn't know why.

"And does Emmett really have super strength?"

"Yes."

"Is he the one that made that huge hole in the Gym wall?"

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. "On accident, of course," she added after a few seconds.

That's all I needed to know. I knew Edward wasn't lying when he told me all this, I was glad to get a second opinion. You know, to prove things to myself. At least they both weren't lying to me, I knew that for sure.

"And I have just one more question." She groaned, but nodded.

"When can I go home?" It sounded rude; I just wanted to know when I would get to tell Rose what happened.

"It depends…. Do you _want _to go home?" she was sad, I didn't want to say I did, but in truth, I kind of did…

"No, no!" Dang, I knew she'd win this anyways. "It's just that… I wanted to tell Rose something," I answered truthfully.

"Oh." She shrugged, and hopped up from the couch. "I'll be right back; it's time for your check-up," she told me before leaving the room and dancing down the hall. To get Carlisle, I presumed.

I sat there for another moment, not sure what to do while I waited. Then I decided to let Rose know what her boyfriend did. I took out my cell phone, and texted her. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be with one hand. I guess when you're doing it one-handedly without realizing it, its fine, but as soon as you really can't use it… well…

_Rose-_

_U will nevr guess what ur bf did 2 me._

_-Bell_

I sent the message, and waited for her reply.

_Bell-_

_Ur right, I wont. Wut did em do?_

_Rose-_

I rolled my eyes.

_Rose_

_Broke my hand… and arm… every bone. :(_

Her reply came almost as soon as I pressed send.

_Bella-_

_OMG seriously?? I'm gonna kick his butt. Kk?_

I laughed at that.

_Rose-_

_Plz do_

_-Bells_

_Bella-_

_Kk, gaut it_

_-Rose_

Alice came back as soon as I pressed the send button, dragging poor Dr. Cullen along with her. "Hi, Carlisle," I called to him, waving with my good hand.

"Hi, Bella," he replied, smiling warmly at me. "Ready for your check-up?" I nodded, and he sat down in front of me. "You know, I don't even know why I need to do this; you're going to be fine," he told me very low. I laughed.

A few minutes –or hours, I really don't know which- passed, and Carlisle was done, and told me that I was going to be fine, and that I was free to go to school Monday. I hadn't even thought about that!

Alice, who had been standing in the corner, watching us during the whole check-up, came to sit in front of me, in the spot that Carlisle had been sitting in just minutes ago.

"Well, now that I know that you're going to be fine to go to school tomorrow, let's shop!" she chirped.

I groaned and shook my head, but she wasn't taking a 'no' for an answer. She grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch, and out to her car. Once inside, she started the car, played with the radio a bit, and then took off down the slim little road. It was the first time I had seen how long the drive from the main road to their house was.

Once on the main road, I turned to her. "So what are we shopping for?" I asked.

"Why a bikini?"

"Oh, I don't know. You just look like the kind of girl that would look good in a bikini. But if we don't find a good one, maybe I'll let you get a _tank_ini"

I rolled my eyes at that. After our conversation about the bikini she was thinking of –which apparently was going to be blue, no matter what, - we didn't talk much on the way to the store. But, then again, it couldn't have been too hard for her, since it only took ten –maybe less- minutes to get to the store in the end.

"We're here!" she cried when we parked. I had a strange sense of déjà-vu.

The store she took me into was a sort of beach shop; it had everything, from surfboard to tiki torches (which apparently we needed.) After we picked up everything we needed for that, we began searching for the perfect bathing suit for me. She said she wanted a blue suit for me, and she stuck to that. Apparently, 'blue was my color.'

I didn't know why she didn't just use her super power to see into the future and see which bathing suit she would end up getting me.

"Because, silly," she had told me when I asked. "You nor I haven't decided which suit you're going to end up with, so I can't see anything at the moment!"

She began flinging suits at me, at least ten different ones, ranging from bikinis to one-pieces, and sent me to the dressing room.

The first one, the one piece, was 'horrible and didn't compliment my figure.' The second one was a tankini, and it was 'cute, just not exactly what we were looking for.' And the compliments and complaints for the next several suits ranged between those. Finally, she stopped me on the seventh bathing suit.

"Perfect!" she cried. "It's just what we've been looking for!"

I had opposite feelings for the bikini she chose.

Sure, it looked cute when it was still hanging on the hanger, and it may even have been absolutely adorable on anyone else, but most definitely not me. It was a tiny thing, blue and sparkly, with a very cute little pink butterfly on the bottoms.

I tried voicing my complaints, but her final decision wasn't being changed. She loved the suit on me, and we were getting it. I tried asking if we could at least get me a skirt or something to go over the suit, but she said no to that too. But, luckily for me, on the way to the counter she spotted an adorable little skirt and cover up that matched my swimsuit perfectly, and just happened to be my size, so of course she grabbed it. She had me try it on, and I actually liked it; it was a cute mix. At least the skirt was going to be able to help my fear of people actually seeing my legs a tiny bit. Not a lot, but this was as good as I was going to get with Alice.

I was still curious as to why we needed all this stuff.

"Oh, you'll find out Friday," she told me every time I asked. I really didn't think I was going to make it to Friday, seeing how I absolutely despise surprises, but I just figured I was going to have to trust her on this one thing. Because if you think about it, it may not be the brightest idea to bet against a future- seeing pixie on anything.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

Alice took me to school on Monday, and the first thing I noticed when we got out of the car was Rose yelling at Emmett about something.

"Alice," I said to her, and she was currently trying as hard as she could not to laugh about something as hard as she could.

"Yeah?" she voice was shaky, and she had her mouth covered, but you could definitely tell that she was laughing about something.

"What's up with Rose and Em?"

"He's" –laugh- "Currently be-" –laugh- "ing yelled at" –laugh- "By Rose" –laugh- "about your" –laugh- "arm!" I was just surprised she actually made her whole sentence out. I couldn't help but start laughing at that too, especially when Rose punched Emmett in the arm. That caused us to start launching into a full fit of giggles, laughs and the whole bit, and also causing everyone outside the car to turn around and give us They're-crazy looks before continuing on their way.

It took us forever to be able to get out of the car after that… it was just too hilarious!

Once we actually were able to stop laughing and get out of the car, the entire parking lot had emptied out and the first bell had already rung. As soon as we walked into the classroom the late bell rang as well, and the teacher told us we got lucky and that next time it happened he wasn't going to let us get away with it.

The day –as well as the next few days up to Friday- passed by much slower than I particularly enjoyed. But, eventually, we made it to Friday, and I was finally going to be let in on the secret of what was happening after school.

"Okay, about the party," Alice began as soon as I was in her car. A party, huh? So that's what it was. "We're going to need to go down to La Push right now, you know, to set up for the party." Great. A beach party, that's why we got all of that stuff, now I understood.

After going to her house and getting all we would need for the beach party, we headed down to La Push.

Once there, Alice began to let me in on the theme. "Okay, so we're aiming for a Hawaiian feel tonight, so while I set up the tiki torches, you set up the table for the food… over there." She pointed to a nice spot in the sand. I nodded, and we went our separate ways.

It took me forever to get even one of the legs up, because by the time I had gotten that one leg up, Alice was already done putting the tiki torches up, all lined up perfectly on the shore, lit up, all the way on the other side of the beach. When she saw my struggles, she sighed and came over to help me.

"Having trouble?" I blushed and nodded. "Well, for the record, Bella," she began, bending down and pressing a button on the side of the table, and the legs shot up. "This is one of those tables where you push the button and the legs pop out on their own." I blushed harder as she began to put the table upright.

"Oh, well, in any case." She was back to her old bubbly self again. "Edward and Emmett are coming down to set the rest of the stuff up, so we're free to go." She escorted me back to the parking lot, and into the car. "Now it's time to go get ready!" Oh, no.

**Kay I hope everyone liked that chapter, I did! **

**But, for the record, I would just like everyone to know that I may be coming out with a one-shot soon, based on a dream I had, And before anyone says anything about it once it comes out, it was not me who came up with it, it was Emmett, or was it Jasper? Yeah, it was Jasper since he was the one who told Emmett it would be funny to launch a rubber goldfish out of a toaster at Jacob's head… Random… okay, anywho, REVIEW!**


	15. Our Cave

**LOL, VeggieGirl15! But maybe u shouldn't give me any more song recommendations… I really don't think I have any more room in my iPod now for more favorite songs! Lol but ur right, Thanks for showing it to me… I'm hooked too! **

**Anyhow… Here's the next chapter! It's gonna be about the beach party of Alice's. :D**

_Previously:_

"_Oh, well, in any case." She was back to her old bubbly self again. "Edward and Emmett are coming down to set the rest of the stuff up, so we're free to go." She escorted me back to the parking lot, and into the car. "Now it's time to go get ready!" Oh, no. _

Once we got back to her house, she had us go straight up to her room.

"Okay, here is your swimsuit," she said, handing me the bag with everything in it. "Now go put everything on." She pointed to the bathroom and ushered me into it.

Once in the bathroom, I changed quickly, and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. This was as good as I was going to get.

Alice was standing outside the bathroom with a curling iron and a bag of makeup, grinning evilly. Uh oh, looks like I spoke too soon.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

Over thirty minutes later, I was finally able to look at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful! My brown hair was curled into tight little ringlets, making it look shorter than it really was, and there was a red Hawaiian flower tucked in behind my right ear. The makeup was light, but, like they say, a little goes a long way. Apparently that was the case with makeup and me.

"Huh," she grunted. I looked up at her, startled. Did she not think I looked pretty? Were we going to have to start over? She looked me over critically. I cringed, closed my eyes and prayed she wouldn't have to start over. "It's perfect!" she finally said. I let a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding out.

"Okay, my turn!" she cried, reaching over and grabbing the bag with her stuff in it.

She took longer getting ready. No, that's an understatement. She took forever. Finally, over an hour later, she came out, and she looked even more stunning than usual. I don't know how to explain it, she was just… perfect, and it wasn't fair. Then again, she was a vampire, and vampires were perfect. Oh how I want to be a vampire!

"Ready to go?" she asked, grabbing a cover up and her purse from the table beside her. I nodded, and stood up. We walked to the car with her usual chatter, but I didn't mind. I was going to be able to see Edward without a shirt… That thought kept my mind away from the fact that he was going to see me in this ridiculous bikini.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

We got to the beach rather quickly, and the first thing I thought was how I'd have to congratulate Edward and Emmett on doing a fantastic job later when I saw them tonight. I knew I was going to see Edward. No one was stopping me.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked, taking the key out of the ignition and her hands off the steering wheel. I looked out the window again, and nodded.

She squealed, and went to open my door for me. "Aren't you excited?" she gushed when I was out of the Porsche, but I was only half listening. I was too busy scanning the beach party for any sign of my personal Adonis.

I finally found him. He turned around and met my gaze at that exact moment. He smiled crookedly at me, and I couldn't help but smile right back. He was right beside me the next second.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mister," I scolded playfully.

He smiled again. "Yes ma'am." And held his arm out for me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand. I forgot all about Alice for the time being. That sounds bad, but whatever; all that mattered was how I felt right now. I felt like he and I were the only two people on the Earth; I felt like nothing else mattered. And nothing else did, except for my hand in his. I was in heaven. Nothing compared to this moment.

We didn't look away from each other the entire time we walked down to the beach, taking longer as usual, to prolong the moment. And when we finally did reach the beach, eyes from all over the place started staring at us, probably noting our hand- in- hand status, and asking themselves what he was doing with someone like me. At least, that's what I would have been doing.

Mike and Jacob were here as well. Mike had a look on his face that told me that today was when he was going to ask me to the dance, and he realizing Edward had already beat him to the punch. I really, truly wished that could be the case; but, sadly, it wasn't. I wasn't even going to the dance.

Jacob was glaring at Edward, obviously pissed about something. That theory was dubbed correct when the glass he was holding shattered into a million pieces, making the beach glisten like crystal, and he stalked off. That made me feel horrible inside, and I didn't know why. I had the sudden urge to go and comfort my friend- was he my friend? Yes, I owed him that. He was the one that helped me realize the truth about the Cullens. Yes, I owed him a small friendship at the very least. Probably more.

I tried releasing Edward's hand, intending to go over and ask Jake what was wrong when Edward gently pushed me back to him. "Just ignore him. Dogs get jealous too easy," he said, stifling what I thought was a smirk. Dog?

"What do you mean by _dog_?" I asked, but he just shook his head.

"I'll explain later." He smiled my favorite crooked smile again, successfully dazing me, and completely knocking Jacob out of my head for a moment.

"O- oh- okay," I managed to get out. He laughed at my incoherency. "What?"

His laughing started to die down a little bit. "Do I dazzle you that much?" he asked, still smiling. "Just by smiling at you?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then I probably shouldn't show you what I had planned for today," he said, looking down. What he had planned?

"Wow, wow, wow, okay." I lifted his face up with my finger. "What exactly did you have planned?"

"You're sure you want to know?" I nodded. "Alright then, let's go." And with that, he took my hand again and began leading me farther down the beach, far away from where the party was being held.

After a while, the suspense was beginning to get the best of me. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Yeah, that sure helped.

We continued until I couldn't even hear the party anymore, let alone see it. Instead of voices and laughter, I heard the sound of my feet against the sand, and a waterfall somewhere nearby.

Finally, he stopped. "See that waterfall over there?" He pointed to a little cave, just off the shore, with a beautiful waterfall flowing over the entrance. **(Picture on profile) ** I nodded. "That's where we're going." He took off his shirt, now only in his jeans, and treaded into the water. "C'mon."

I followed his example, taking my cover up off, and getting in with him. He took my hand and we swam over to the beautiful cave.

It didn't take us long to reach it. "We're going to have to swim under," he told me. "Do you think you can make it?"

"I think so."

"Alright. You go first, in case I need to help you."

I sucked in a deep breath of air and went under. I opened my eyes once under to make sure I was going the right way, and it stung a little at first. Finally, I made it over to the other side, officially behind the waterfall.

When I came up, I was sure I was dreaming.

It was stunning! And completely natural; that's what made it beautiful. The cave looked like it could've gone on for miles and miles, and the grass on the cave floor was the most vivid shade of green. Right in the center of the cave- like hallway, a ray of light came down from the ceiling, lighting almost the entire cave. The pool I was standing waist-deep in at the moment was sparkling blue- almost crystal clear. No, it _was _crystal clear. The water was making amazing and lazy patterns on the cave's roof.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" he murmured.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, locking him in an embrace. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked him.

"Well, part of it."

"Well, I love it so far," I mumbled into his stone chest.

We stood there for a long moment, not bothering to move.

"Are you ready for the rest of what I wanted to show you?" he finally whispered into my hair after a long time.

"Yes," I whispered back, and looked up at him. He smiled at me before picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me out of the pool. He gently sat me on a large rock, and glided over to the single ray of light. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the sunshine.

**Yuppp. Well, we all know what happens next, and it's like midnight, and I'm tired, so I'm gonna leave it there.**

_*******And I will seriously pay 20 bucks to whoever can tell me what video game –yes, it was a video game- that I stole the waterfall- cave idea from. Seriously! I bet no one will get it… lol. *******_


	16. Boundaries and Sparkles

Chapter 16:

Boundaries and Sparkles__

_****Kay, so this chapter –unfortunately- is half in Jacob's Point Of View, but only because something super, SUPER important happened to the Cullens and Quileutes while Edwards was getting all sparkly and Bella was being all lovey-dovey to him. And I mean VERY important, so if u hate Jacob and hate reading in his POV –as I do- don't skip this one, as it is important.****_

_**((Oh, yeah, and no offense to Jacob lovers. But if it helps, I absolutely LOVE Taylor Lautner! LOL))**_

_**I WENT TO KNOTTS BERRY FARM!!!!!!! THAT PLACE IS AWESOME!!!! LOVE IT!!! He he, sorry about that.**_

_**Oh, and that one-shot is out now (its not really a one shot but there is only going to be like two or three chapters) it is called TOASTERS AND GOLDFISHES… read it please!**_

**Bella POV**

_Previously:_

"_Yes," I whispered back, and looked up at him. He smiled at me before picking me up, bridal style, and carrying me out of the pool. He gently sat me on a large rock, and glided over to the single ray of light. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the sunshine._

Edward was beautiful; even more beautiful than he usually was. His skin literally began to sparkle the second he stepped into the light. As if thousands upon thousands of tiny, microscopic diamonds were embedded into the surface of his pale-white skin. His eyes were still shut, and he just stood there for a long moment, never moving. Completely still, like a statue.

I wanted to touch his wonderful skin, just to see if there really were diamonds somewhere on it. Almost as if he read my mind, he told me, very low, that I could come over to him, but only if I wanted to. Slowly, I got up from the huge boulder he put me on earlier and tiptoed over to him. Once I was in the sun with him, I sat down in front of him.

"Will you sit with me?" I asked quietly. He opened his eyes and nodded as he lay down on the grass. I did the same, but propped myself up on my elbow so I could look at him. I couldn't help myself as I reached out shakily, and gently grazed my hand over the top of his hand. "Is this alright?" He nodded, so I actually touched him. I was shocked to just feel the coldness of his skin. No bumps from crystals, nothing.

After sitting there for a long while, he asked me something. Something I wasn't prepared to answer.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

He opened his eyes and I met his gaze. "No," I answered simply. "I'm not afraid of you. In fact, if anything, I'm just more in love with you."

He smiled at me, but just barely. "How can you not be afraid of me?"

"I'm just not. I find no reason to be afraid."

He propped himself up on his elbow, like me, and looked into my eyes. "Are you afraid of anything?"

I looked down. "Yes," I murmured.

With his finger, he lifted me by the chin so I could look at him again. "And pray tell, what is that?"

I didn't answer right away, and instead, asked if he would hold me. Reluctantly, he did.

"Will you tell me what frightens you now?" I nodded.

"I'm afraid that this is all just a dream. That it will all vanish when I wake up in the morning. And if not that, I'm afraid that one day you will disappear, and I'll never see you again," I mumbled. I clutched him tighter. "But do you know how you can prove to me that this isn't a dream?"

"How?"

I looked up at him. "If you… If you kissed me."

He looked back at me. "And you're sure that is the only way?" I nodded. He groaned.

I felt my heart slightly break. "Unless you don't want to…" I was so close to tears.

"What? No! No, it's not that," he amended.

The tears began to weld up. "Then what?" I asked shakily.

He smiled down at me again. "I would love to kiss you, Bella. But…"

"But what?"

"But I don't know if I could control myself." He looked torn.

"You can," I assured him. "I trust you." He still wasn't sure. "Well if you won't kiss me, then may I kiss you, Edward?"

He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "It is the boyfriend's job to kiss the girlfriend."

All I could think about was that he said 'boyfriend,' and 'girlfriend.'

"So is that what we are, then? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to."

"Oh, Edward!" I cried as I hugged myself even closer to him. He tensed up again, but I would just have to get used to that. "That is all I have _ever_ wanted."

He chuckled. That made me realize something. "Oh, you are good," I teased him.

"Good at what?" he faked surprise.

"At changing the subject." I playfully punched his shoulder. But it hurt.

"What subject?"

"I asked if you would kiss me." He looked at me with a 'sorry' evident in his eyes.

"Please?" I asked. I would beg if I had to. All I wanted was him to kiss me.

He sighed, but nodded, and slowly began to lean in.

When his lips pressed against mine, it was indescribable. The electric jolt I felt every time we touched, except I felt it throughout my entire body. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization. He pulled away all too soon.

I looked at him with confused eyes, and he laughed. "You need to breathe, love!"

I sucked in a huge breath then that I didn't even realize I needed before. He laughed again. I smiled at him.

His laughing was cut short. I looked over at him, only to find him all tensed up, looking straight ahead.

I pulled at his shoulder, trying to shake him awake. "Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't look at me; he just stood up, helped me up, and dragged me back over to the pool. When we reached the waterfall, he told me we were going under, and when I was ready, he pulled me under.

Once on the other side of the waterfall, he finally answered my question. "Alice saw something." Gee, thanks, Edward that really helped.

I rolled my eyes, and he smiled. I couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach his eyes.

We got back to where the party was rather fast, because I ran (not without tripping, I may add.

When we got to Alice, she looked just as Edward had a moment ago in the cave. All tensed up, looking straight ahead. Only she was standing up.

I had finally had enough. "Alright, will someone tell me what had been going on here?!"

"I knew we should have never trusted the dogs," Alice mumbled to Edward.

That really helped, I told her sarcastically in my head.

"C'mon," Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the Porsche.

"No!" Edward told her, pulling me back. I was going to be stretched out like Laffy Taffy when this was over. "We don't have time." Alice nodded, and then she was gone.

I looked up at Edward. "Where did she go?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to show you something." He smiled. "Get on my back."

I looked up at him skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Yes," he said, pointing to his back.

So that's what I did. I got on his back, and he took off.

****to be explained better in the next chapter****

**Jacob POV**

Mike and some of my other friends invited me to a party down at La Push beach. I loved La Push beach, so how could I have said no to them?

I'll tell you how; if they had told me who's party it was, that's how.

I was just standing there, cup of punch in hand, talking to Mike about the prom, which, apparently he was going to ask Bella to today, when I look up. You know who I see? I see Bella leaning all over that bloodsucking leech with the odd- colored hair.

That struck a chord for some reason. I was so furious, that I didn't even notice my tiny glass being crushed in my hand until it was too late, and it was already making the beach sparkle. Sparkle like a freakin' vampire. Not that I cared about it, either. My hand would heal in a few minutes, and, besides, it wasn't even my glass. It was _theirs. _

The next thing I knew I was running. Running like the wind. And only slowing down when I transformed into a huge russet- brown wolf. But I sped right back up again.

_Woah, Jake! Why are you so jealous? _I heard Quil's voice ask. I wasn't jealous! I didn't even know her that well. How could I be jealous?

_Uh, because she was all over the leach instead of you._

_Shut up, Quil._

_  
Shut up Quil, what?_

_Shut up _PLEASE, _Quil._

_Much better._

He came into view then, and I trotted up to him, trying as hard as I possibly could not to think of Beautiful Bella and the disgusting, vile, horrible, bloo-

_Jacob! That's enough._ Sam was here. He pawed himself up over to Quil and I. You had something important to discuss?

Yes, I answered in my head. It's about the bloodsuckers.

Jacob, you know very well that as long as the Cullens are imposing no threat to the tribe or neighboring humans, we can do nothing.

_But what if they were becoming too involved with a human? What then?_

_Well, if they have a good reason to do s-  
_  
_They don't. I'm sure it's only for their pleasure._

He was considering that. I stopped him to try and make my point stronger.

_One myth does state that these vampires are incredibly strong, and are capable of so much, and isn't it our job to protect all of the humans here?_

It may not look like much now, but what happens when they loose control?

We might as well have killed the girl ourselves. When she dies, the blood will be on our hands. Not because we are the murderers, but because we sat back and let it happen. It would be just as bad.  
  
Sam contemplated all of what I said.

_Jacob, you have made your point. Follow me, boys._ We have to go see Carlisle. And he began running. Quil and I looked at each other for a split second before taking off with him.

We all stopped just inside woods, right before the bloodsuckers' home.

_Change and I will see you boys inside,_ Sam told us and disappeared in farther into the woods. He was back momentarily, fully dressed. With a tip of his invisible hat, he jogged up to the house. Quil and I followed his example, and entered the house together.

The place reeked. I could barely stand it! Quil, as well, looked so close to vomiting it wasn't even funny. Sam, though, of course, was undisturbed.

We found Carlisle relatively easy.

"In here," he had called from the kitchen. Sam was first to move from his pose. He stood up, and strode over to the kitchen, me on his heels, and Quil directly behind me.

Carlisle looked up from what he was doing when we entered. "Ah, Sam! What brings you here?"

Sam ignored his question. "Does she know?" He knew who Sam meant.

"Yes, she knows everything," he answered in defeat. "But I can promise you that no harm will come to her."

I snorted at that, and Sam shot me a glare.

"And just how can you be so sure?" I asked, earning yet another glare from Sam.

"Because Edward wouldn't allow it. Not in a million years." Ha! That was laughable. If anyone was going to end up hurting Bella, it was more than most likely going to be 'Edward' who caused it.

Sam was with me on that. "Carlisle, I'm so very sorry, and no matter how much I would like to have avoided this ultimatum, I'm unfortunately going to have to enforce it, in the best interest of the tribe, of course."

Carlisle nodded. Apparently he already knew what Sam was talking about. But Sam said it outloud anyways. "I'm going to have to enforce the treaty's boundary line you were all threatened with when the treaty was formed. I trust you know where that is?"

Carlisle nodded. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. But you know I am only doing this for the tribe."

"Of course, Samuel. I knew it was going to happen eventually." Sam and the bloodsucker shook hands, and he escorted us to the front door.

Once outside, we all split up so we could change. We all met up moments later.

_Well, one more human's life is saved)_ Quil mused.

_Not quit.)_ We must've looked confused. Sam sighed. _The boundary line only covers the Quileute reservation. This... Bella, right? _He looked at me; I dipped my head_. Right. This Bella doesn't live in the reservation, does she?  
_  
I groaned in my head. _No._

_Exactly. So we have just made the Quileute people safer. Your Bella's life may still be at stake._

_And there's nothing we can do?_ I whimpered.

Sam shook his black head. _Nothing. You can try and keep her inside the reservation line, but that it the only suggestion I can offer. If this Bella is so important to you, you better start thinking up ways to keep her away from the Cullens._ And they both trotted away, leaving me alone. Alone to think of what I could -and was going to- do.

//a/n: sorry, I didn't put too much into it, mainly because I despise book Jacob with a burning passion. Now mind you I didn't say anything about movie Jacob. "Does his being shirtless bother me?" not one bit XD.

**Yeah, I know, he seems like a bit of a pushover, but I just wanted him to freakin kiss her already! Lol**

_****ONE MORE CHANCE TO GUESS WHAT VIDEOGAME I TOOK THE CAVE IDEA FROM! NO ONE GOT IT****_


	17. Big Yellow Taxi

Midnight

Chapter 17:

Big Yellow Taxi

_Previously:_

_So that's what I did. I got on his back, and he took off._

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It's not that it was scary; it was the complete opposite. It was almost like we were flying; my hair was whipping around my face and the night air stung my cheeks. We always missed the trees here in the forest by mere centimeters…

Because of this, it only took seconds to reach the white house that housed Edward and his family. He stopped running and walked the rest of the way to a black car. A Vanquish… Jasper had told me he had a Vanquish. I just didn't believe him. Now I knew better.

He pulled over, I guess you could say, and put one of his hands on the side of the Vanquish, regaining his breath. Why he needed it then, I'd never know…

"Exciting, isn't it?" he breathed.

"Hmmm, yeah…" I replied distantly.

"You want off?" he asked. I then realized I still had him locked in a death grip. I tried getting off, but I couldn't release him for some reason.

"I need help," I admitted. He chuckled and released me easily. I guess there was just no resisting Edward's strength… Or Emmett's… I shuddered, and pushed that thought aside.

It was then that I realized I was dizzy beyond relief. He must've noticed, because he chuckled, put his arm around my waist, and helped me into the house.

When we got inside, I saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice sitting around the front room, but I was too dizzy to pay attention to what they were doing. Edward helped me over to the black leather couch.

"Put your head between your legs, see if that helps." And I did as I was told. Yeah, it didn't help.

I brought my head back up when I thought the nausea was gone, and, well, it wasn't. If anything, it was worse. I groaned, and Edward put my head back between my knees.

"I guess you'll just have to listen to the meeting," he said, chuckling.

"Mmhmm," I replied, head still between my legs.

Edward put his hand on my back. "So Carlisle, what is it?"

"Sam Uley came by today," I heard Carlisle respond.

Edward tensed up beside me.

"And what did he want?" Esme asked. Her voice was closer than before, so I guessed she had walked up to Carlisle.

"Someone told him about Edward and Bella," he answered. "He asked if she knew."

Edward tensed up even more. "And then?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"And then he told him he had to put the boundary line into action," Alice answered for Carlisle.

My head flew up. "Is La Push in the boundary line?!" I asked desperately.

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

"Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no!" I groaned into Edward's shirt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The cave!" I wailed.

"Oh."

Everyone else seemed confused.

"I showed Bella today," Edward explained.

"Oh," they all said in unison.

"But, Edward!" I was still sobbing. "If there's no more beach, that means no more cave!"

"I know." He took me in his arms and began rubbing small, lazy circles on my back.

"What are we going to do?" I whined.

He smiled at me, and then turned to Carlisle. I had forgotten all about them…

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Well…" He seemed hesitant to answer.

"Is it that bad?" I was on the verge of tears again.

"Well, I guess you could say that…"

"Just tell us!" I cried.

"You may have to stay away from Bella for a while… to show them that they can trust us…"

No! I couldn't do that! I, just, I just couldn't stay away from Edward, or Alice, or even Carlisle and Esme! Not for a long period of time! I started sobbing again.

Edward helped me off of the couch. I had stopped crying, but I was quivering so badly. "Come on, Bella. I'll take you home."

I nodded, and then turned to him. "Can we drive home, though?" I asked. He laughed weakly. He was just as disappointed as I, I just knew it.

"Yes, we can take the car." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We were at the front door then. "Bye everyone," he called over his shoulder before opening the door for me and taking me out to the Vanquish. He began unlocking the door, and I realized he planned on taking that car.

"Uh, uh. No, no Vanquish."

He sighed. "Fine, the Volvo then." He kissed my forehead, and was gone. I knew he was probably just getting the car, but at the moment, I couldn't be alone. So I broke down in sobs. My legs buckled from under me, and I fell down onto the white driveway.

"Bella?" Alice called from the doorway. She saw me, and came rushing over. "What happened? Where's Edward?" She was trying to soothe me. It wasn't working.

My voice was shaky. "H- he w- w- we- went t-to g- g- get t- th- the V- V- Vol- Volvo," I managed to get in between sobs.

"Oh, honey, He'll be right back! Why are you crying?"

"I- I- I d- do- don't kn- know!" I cried. Over my sobbing and Alice's coos, I heard the purr and headlights of the Volvo coming up the driveway.

I heard Edward's door slam. "What's wrong with Bella?" he asked Alice while bending down next to me.

"You left."

He picked me up easily, like I was a little kid instead of a 17- year- old. He held me close and just kept whispering "it's okay," and "I'm here now," in my ear. It calmed me a little, and when it felt like I had run out of tears, he carried me to the passenger side of the Volvo and buckled me in. What was wrong with me? I've been so emotional lately…

Edward got in the car and began to drive away from the house. We were silent. Everything was silent. He didn't even turn on the radio, for which I was glad. To me, the radio was just noise.

I just sat there and stared at him, watching his perfect concentration, his swiftness, the speed… The speed!

"Edward!" I screeched.

"What?" he asked, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Look at how fast you're going!" The speed- o- meter was at 200 MPH, going on 250.

"What, that?" He pointed to the speed- o- meter. I nodded. He shook his head. "That's not fast, love."

"The hell it isn't! Slow down, Edward!"

He groaned, but the speed- o- meter slowly dropped down to 150. "I hate going slow," he muttered.

Okay, that was not slow.

"Edward!"

He started mumbling unintelligent and incoherent things underneath his breath. But the meter dropped down to 80, and then finally back down to 65; the speed limit.

"Thank you," I said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He muttered something else, but I pretended not to hear him. And we fell back into silence again. For the rest of the drive. Occasionally he would try to speed up, but I'd get at him, and he'd slow down.

It didn't take long to get home. Ten minutes, probably, because of his reckless driving.

He pulled up into the driveway, and we sat there for a moment, looking at each other. "Well, I cant seem to pick up your parents' or your grandparents' thoughts, so-"

"So you'll come in with me?!"

He chuckled. "Sure, why not."

That made me happy. Edward was already out of the car, and opening my door for me.

"Thank you," I said when I got out.

"My pleasure, ma'am," he replied before shutting the door.

He took my hand in his and we walked up to the front door together. When we reached the door, I realized I forgot my key.

"I left my key in the house, Edward," I told him.

"Hmm," he mused. "Well, love, if I remember correctly, you have a spare key." He smiled and pulled out one of the loose bricks out of the wall, and took the spare key from the small compartment. Huh?

I took the key from him. "And how did you know where that was?"

He shrugged. "You made me curious."

I rolled my eyes and entered the house, with him right on my tail. As soon as we were both in, he wasted no time to take my hand back in his.

I smiled up at him, and he gave me one of my favorite crooked smiles, right before Rosalie came in.

"Hey, is that you, Bella?" she called from the staircase.

"Yes," I answered automatically, without looking away from Edward (since I couldn't anyways….)

"Do you know where my pi-" she walked in then and saw Edward and I. She dropped her soda and it went everywhere. "Oh, my god! I knew it!" she crowed.

I looked away from Edward then. "Knew what?" he asked her.

"You two," she said, pointing a finger between us. "You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Well, we weren't before tonight…" I answered. She squealed again, and ran over to hug me. Tight.

She began to walk me away from Edward and sat down on the couch with me. "Okay, tell me everything! Remember nothing is too per-" she looked up at Edward. "Could you let us be for a moment?" she asked him sweetly. Edward nodded, and headed over in the direction of the kitchen. "Ok, as I was saying; nothing is too personal… so, is he a good kisser?"

That took me off guard. "Rose!" I scolded.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, is he?"

I knew he was listening, so I decided to give him a run for his money, teach him a lesson. "Nope," I said. I knew that would piss him off.

"Aww, he isn't? That's too bad. But he looks like he has really great lips," she said, and patted my hand.

_Yes. He. Does. _

I smiled at her, and stood up. "Hey, can you make dinner tonight?" I asked her over my shoulder.

"No! I- oooh! Sure, I can!" she said, and then whispered in my ear. "But tell me how good he is, kay?"

I swatted her away. "Uh, no," I muttered under my breath. She was sick.

I walked into the kitchen and Edward caught me.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and crushed me to his chest, his mouth at my ear. "So I'm not a good kisser then?" he whispered to me, successfully sending chills down my back.

"I knew you were listening," I breathed.

"Mmm, of course I was."

"Wanna go up to my room?" I asked, still breathless.

"Let's go," he replied. I tried to get out of his grip, but he just tightened it around me. "Hey, I didn't tell you that you could go anywhere!"

I giggled as he threw me over his shoulder, caveman- style and began to go up the stairs, to my room.

He opened my door and put me down on the bed, lying down next to me.

"So, I never got an answer before," he told me, looking at me.

"An answer to what?' I asked.

"Do you really think I'm not a good kisser?"

Just to make him mad, I pretended to think about that for a minute. "Nope," I finally answered playfully. "You're not."

He began to lean closer. "Well, how about we fix that," he whispered before pressing his lips against mine.

Again, he pulled away all too soon, and told me I needed to breathe.

After sucking in a much- needed breath, I decided to tell him my opinion on that.

"You know, Edward," I began. "We wouldn't ever need to pull away for breath again if I was a vampire."

He was caught off guard by my sudden mood change. He looked into my eyes.

"So, that's what you dream of, then? Becoming a monster?"

"No," I answered carefully. "I do not dream of becoming a monster."

"Oh, is that right."

"Yes, I do not dream of becoming a monster, because you aren't a monster."

He looked at me skeptically. "Oh? Then what am I, if my being a vampire doesn't make me a monster?"

"You're my Edward," I answered simply.

**AWW!!!! Sweet! How sweet was that? **

_**************AND I WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PUT UP!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!******************_


	18. Grrrrr!

**Yeah, I'm posting this early, but that's because I was done with it, and I waited long enough, but if you think that's gonna happen everytime, **

**_NOPE! I REALLY WANT THOSE 5 REVIEWS THIS TIME! LOL_**

* * *

Midnight

Chapter 18:

Grrrrr!

"_You're my Edward," I answered simply._

He smiled at me. "And you're my Bella."

After he said that, I had this big goofy grin on my face that just wouldn't go away.

Well, it wouldn't go away until there was a knock on the door.

"Bella! Open the door! Uggghhhh, Bella!!" Jasper yelled while pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" I called.

The knocking stopped. "Who told you that you could have a boyfriend?" You could tell he said that through clenched teeth.

"Uh, me?" I tried.

"No," Jasper continued. "Is he big cousin approved?"

"Well, he should be, 'big cousin,' you're dating his adoptive sister."

"Oh, it's Edward, isn't it?" He was embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, Jazz, it's Edward."

"Ok, he's cousin approved," he said. "Oh, by the way, it's dinner time."

Edward chuckled under his breath. I turned to him. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah, huh? You can't eat." I blushed as that realization hit me.

"No, I can't." He lifted my tomato- red face up to meet his gaze. "But I will stay, if you want me to."

"Really!?"

He chuckled again. "Yes. But, it probably wouldn't be the best idea for me to go down."

I was confused. He must have seen it on my face.

"Your dad is coming home right now, so I should probably get rid of the evidence."

I looked over at the clock, and sure enough, he was coming home right now. He was going to be home any minute now.

"You mean, you should take your car back?" He nodded, and headed for the window. I caught up to him, and grabbed his shirt. "But you're coming back, right?" I asked desperately. He chuckled yet again and turned around to kiss my forehead before jumping out the window.

_He's coming back. He's coming back. He's coming back. _I just kept repeating that in my head, and went over to my door to go to dinner.

I walked downstairs and found Rose –trying- to cook. She had gotten her cooking skills from Mom.

The stove was smoking and the fish she was trying to cook was almost burned to a crisp.

"Rose!" I yelled at rushed over to help her. As soon as I made it to the stove, the fire alarm went off.

She gladly moved out of my way so I could try and salvage dinner.

"Sorry, Bella, really, really sorry," she amended. "I tried."

"I know you did," I said as I flipped the fish over in the pan. "And it's alright."

She smiled and went to go get a ladder. She came back and took the batteries out of the fire alarm.

Finally some peace and quiet.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

I was able so save three pieces of Rosalie's fish, so I had to make a few more pieces. But after I saved it all, in the end, it actually tasted okay. I scarfed down my dinner, barely tasting it, and staying out of the nightly dinner conversation as much as possible, only nodding and shaking my head at the right times. Rose knew what I was up to, so she saved me from having to take part on the conversation. Bless her.

As soon as I was finished with everything on my plate, and my soda, I rushed up the stairs, but Grandpa caught me.

"Bella! You forgot to take your dishes to the sink."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized as I did as I was told, and ran back up again.

I rushed up to my room, and shut the door tightly behind me. He was there, lying on my bed, with his hands behind his head, legs crossed slightly, completely still, only looking up when I entered the room.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I answered shyly as I walked over to my bed. I gingerly sat down on the opposite end of him.

We just sat there for what felt like forever before I finally decided to speak up.

"You know what I've decided?" I asked.

"What?"

I debated on whether I should tell him what I was thinking, or if I should just chicken out. I chose the latter.

"Oh, never mind," I replied, waving my hand dismissively.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me funny.

"You know, it bugs me not being able to read your mind sometimes."

"Well, I like that you can't read my mind," I shot back. He really didn't want to know what I was thinking half the time. If he could, I probably would have already scared him off.

"Please?" I shook my head. "Pretty please?" I shook my head again, but looked back over at him. He looked so sad. Darn him!

"Uggghhhh. Fine, I'll tell you."

He smirked. I shot a glare in his general direction.

"I was thinking…." I looked down at my hands, and started twiddling my thumbs while I spoke, not meeting his gaze. "That… maybe… you, know, Rose and Jazz… should know… about you guys."

He sat up a little bit. "Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Don't get mad, okay?" I nodded. "Okay. Well, Emmett already has a hard time keeping the secret, and if Rose knew-"

I cut him off. "So, what you're saying is, you don't trust Rose?"

He smiled a breathtaking smile. "Not really, no."

I knew I should be mad at him for saying that. I should have kicked him out right then for dissing my sister to my face, but I couldn't make myself angry with him. I wasn't. After all, it was true; she wasn't the best secret- keeper.

"I should be angry right now…" I mused. "But I'm not, and that's saying something…"

"But then again," Edward began. "Maybe they should know."

I smiled at him. "So, when will they find out?"

"Soon."

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

**Rosalie P. O. V.**

I tried to make fish for dinner earlier that night- with disastrous consequences.

I had never been the best cook; in fact, one time I burned water, trying to make mac n' cheese with mom. How you burn water, I don't know, but I managed to.

Normally, I wouldn't even attempt at cooking, but my virgin sister was going up stairs with her sexy boyfriend, and I had experience in where that was ending up. Hopefully, Edward could make an actual woman out of Bella.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Bella with everything I got, she's just… how to put it nicely… a bum. That sounds mean, but whatever. She hadn't even kissed a guy in Arizona, let alone gained any experience in _that _area.

She never went out, never had a boyfriend, and just stayed home with that raggy old copy of _Wuthering Heights _every Saturday. So did Jasper. But at least he had kissed a girl in Arizona.

I knew Edward was still up in Bella's room, waiting for her, so I tried to get her out of having to have anything to do with the nightly dinner conversation; and that had more success than the actual dinner did.

After dinner was over, I headed up the stairs to my room, hesitating at Bella's room, and was disappointed to hear only talking.

"You know, it bugs me not being able to read your mind sometimes." _Huh?_

"Well, I like that you can't read my mind." _Okay, confused much? _

"…maybe… Rose and Jazz… should know… about you guys," I heard her say.

I heard the bed squeak. "Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea," I hear Edward reply.

"Why not?"

"Don't get mad, okay? Okay. Well, Emmett already has a hard time keeping the secret, and if Rose knew-"

_OMG!_

Bella cut him off. "So, what you're saying is, you don't trust Rose?" _Go, Bella! _

"Not really, no."

And then… silence. She didn't say anything to that. _Grrrrr her!_ **(I don't drop the F bomb, so Grrrrr means… well, you get it.)**

"I should be angry right now…" she mused_. Dang right, she should be angry!_ "But I'm not, and that's saying something…" _Gasp!_

"But then again…" _Oh, what did he have to say now??_ "Maybe they should know." _Dang right, we should- wait, know what?_

"So, when will they find out?"

"Soon."

Ok, beyond confused, I walked off then, not caring what they talked about now.

I entered my room, and as soon as the door shut behind me, I heard the shrill ringing of my phone. I dove onto my bed and picked it off my dresser, and answered it. It was Emmett.

"Hey, baby," I greeted him.

"Hey, Rose. Listen, I got somethin' for ya, and I'm gonna give it to ya tomorrow, so come down to my house with Bella, kay?"

Ohh, what could he have? "Sure. Love ya, babe."

"Love ya." And he hung up.

I wondered what he could have had for me, but, truth be told, I couldn't wait to find out.

I decided checking in on Bella couldn't hurt, so I ran down the hall to her room, making sure to knock before I entered, just in case.

"Come in!" she called and I did just that.

"Hey," I said, waving when I got in.

"Hey," she replied.

"Yeah, so I was wondering-" Then I realized something. "Hey, where's Edward."

She did that shifty eye thing. 'Uhhh…. Oh, didn't you see him leave earlier?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But anyway, I was wondering what time you were getting up at, you know, to go visit the Cullens?"

"Oh, uh, around eight, I guess."

"Oh, ok, thanks," I called over my shoulder, since I was already out the door.

**

* * *

**

So, what on earth could Emmett have for Rose? And what will it cause?? Oh, yeah, neverthink4, yeah, they're gonna find out. But, I think I'm gonna make them find out the old- fashioned way. (Hopefully you guys know what I mean…)

**And no**_**, I DO NOT REALLY HAVE EXPIRIENCE WITH THAT. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU THOUGHT A 13 YEAR OLD HAD EXPIRIENCE WITH THAT, YOU'RE NUTS! LOL.**_** No, actually I got my friend's older…. Uh…. I think it's her cousin… anyway, yeah, she wrote Rose's POV for me, and I then took that and wrote it in my style of writing, leaving out most of everything she wrote. xD**

**Yeah, it was that bad. **

**So, yeah, there's the next chapter. See that little green button down there? You know you want to press it, you know it! **

_**5 REVIEWS 4 THE NEXT CHAPPIE! I KNOW YA'LL CAN DO IT!**_


	19. Crazy ABC's

**Bella P. O. V. **

Edward and I just talked about unimportant things, up until there was a knock at the door.

"Shhhhh, it's Rose. I'll be back in a little bit," Edward told me, kissing my head before diving out the window.

Once he was gone, and I came back to my senses, I shook my head and told whoever it was to come in.

Rosalie entered.

"Hey," Rose said, waving.

"Hey," I replied.

"Hey, so I was wondering… hey, where's Edward?"

Oh, crap, I wasn't prepared to answer that.

"Uh, didn't you see him leave earlier?" I asked.

"Nope." Oh crap. She was suspicious. "But anyway, I was wondering what time you were planning to get up tomorrow, you know, to visit the Cullens?"

"Uh..." I was in shock that she didn't keep pressing me to tell her more. I finally snapped out of it and answered her. "Around 8, I guess."

"Okay, thanks," she called over her shoulder, because she was already out the door and practically halfway down the hall.

I breathed in a huge sigh of relief.

Edward was back; I heard him chuckle. "You had to think about that for a minute," he said, voice full of humor.

I looked over at him, rolled my eyes, and, with one finger, motioned for him to come over.

He laughed again, and pushed himself off of the side of the wall he was leaning against, and walked over to me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

The distance was killing me. I needed to touch him, to kiss him. So I did.

I crept up to him slowly, and sat up so I could reach his lips without so much effort, and began to lean in. He must've known what I was trying to do, because he began to lean in to me as well. It didn't take long for our lips to meet.

As always, the spark that ignited every time we kissed didn't fail to show up, and, as always, no matter how many times we kissed, it always didn't fail to surprise me.

Every time we kissed, it got better and better. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. I loved every minute of it.

The next thing I knew, we were on the bed, and Edward was hovering above me. I pulled away for air, and he continued kissing me, moving down my neck.

And that continued- and went farther.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

I woke up the next morning to Edward's cool chest- wait, his CHEST?? Yep, his chest. His bare chest. I took a moment to admire his build. He had a perfect six pack. I loved his body.

But he noticed I was awake.

"Morning, love," he whispered in my ear.

That was my moment to ask my questions.

"Edward, did we...?" I trailed off.

He laughed, though I hardly found this situation funny. "No, love, we didn't." I let out a huge breath I hadn't even realized I was holding in.

He studied me for a moment before continuing. "But..." -I braced for the news that was about to come. I heard him laugh yet again. - "But you tried to... seduce me... and almost did. But lucky for the both of us-"

I cut him off. "Lucky for us that you're the responsible one."

He chuckled again. "Yes." He then turned to me. "Oh, and remind me to never let you be in charge of responsibility... ever."

I smiled. "Deal." I stuck my hand out from underneath the blanket for him to shake, making the 'deal' official.

He looked me over before speaking. "You don't think you're getting away with that, do you?" he asked huskily before pressing his lips to mine. He pulled away all too soon.

"You know, love, it's now 8:30. You were supposed to be up a half hour ago," he told me.

I cursed and jumped out of bed and headed to my dresser. I grabbed the first thing I saw, and ran to the bathroom.

After I was dressed, I went back to my room, and was surprised to see Edward still sitting on my bed. But apparently he had moved, because he had his shirt on, much to my half dissapointment and half relief.

"Shouldn't you be going?" I asked him, grabbing my car keys from off the table next to the doorway.

"Yes, I should actually," he replied, the statue Adonis coming to life. He came over, to kiss my forehead before leaving through the window.

I stood there for a moment, letting the burning feeling Edward had left by kissing me go down store grabbing my iPod off the desk and blasting Crazy ABC's by Barenaked Ladies (awesome song!! LOL it's a little kid song, but an awesome song none the less. It's cute!)

I jogged down the steps and out the door, revealing a very impatient Rosalie, tapping her fingers on the dashboard and just looking pissed. She caught sight of me and once I was in hearing distance, asked, "What took you so long?"

"Couldn't decide what to wear," I replied sarcastically, headphones still in my ear.

I started the car, and began on our way. After a little while, Rose asked me what I was listening to.

"Crazy ABC's," I replied.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Aren't you a little old to be listening to that band?"

I looked over at her, and pretended to be upset. "Rosalie! I'm appalled. Crazy ABC's is a classic!"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. How about we listen to some GOOD music?"

She got the iPod plug out from the glove department and held her hand out for the iPod in my pocket. Reluctantly, I handed it to her and she plugged it in, catching a glimpse of what I had been listening to.

"'K is for knick knack, L is for Llama.'

'Llama llama ding- what's so strange about llama?'

'It starts with two L's.'

'What's the second one for?'

'No idea.'

'I know. 'L-'" **(Hilarious, by the way!)**

She turned on Savior by Rise Against.

"It kills me not to know this

But I've all but just forgotten

What the color of her eyes were

Or her scars or how she got them

"As the telling signs of age rain down

A single tear is dropping

To the valleys of her aging face

That this world has forgotten

"There is no reconciliation

That will put me in my place

And there is no time like the present

To drink these draining seconds

"But seldom to these words ring true

When I'm constantly failing you

There are walls that we just can't break through

Until we disappear

"So tell me now

If this ain't love

Then how do we get out?

'Cause I don't know

"That's when she said

'I don't hate you, boy

I just want to save you

While there's still somethin' left to save'

{Whoa, woah}

"That's when I told her

'I love you, girl

But I'm not the answer

For the questions that you still have'

Whoa, whoa"

We listened to a few more songs, (Edward, 7 8 9, Pollywog in a Bog, and I Don't Like just to name a few. I giggled every time I heard the word Edward,) and by that time we had reached the Cullens'. Alice met us at the front door.

"Hey, Bella! Rose!" she called in her chipper voice.

"Uhh, Bella, how uhh, did she know that, uhh, we were coming?" Rosalie asked. Oh, if only she knew. If only she knew.

"I have a feeling that you're going to find that out VERY soon," I replied.

She looked at me like I had just grown a second head, but got out and went to meet up with Alice. I followed close behind.

She gave Rose a kiss on the cheek, and then pointed out Emmett's room, then gave me a kiss, but instead of showing me where Edward was, he appeared and gave me that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." And he offered me his arm and I gladly took it.

"You know," I whispered when we were on the stairs, heading up to his room. "That ten minutes without you was too much."

He faced me. "Wasn't it?"

**Rosalie P. O. V.**

After Alice showed me where Emmett's room was, I began to climb the grand staircase. It was exquisite. It was one of those really fancy curved staircases.

She told me that his room was the one on the far end, and that's the room I entered. It was Emmett's room, alright. It was very dirty. I'd have to help him clean it after he got through telling me whatever it was that he needed to tell me. I couldn't help but notice the lack of a bed.

"Rose!"

I turned around to find Emmett at the door, arms open. I took advantage of that, and ran into his arms. Bella was right; he was cold.

"Emmett, why is your skin so much colder than mine?" I asked him.

He stopped breathing. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I breathed.

He motioned for me to go sit on the couch he had. I did so, and he followed. We sat face- to- face. "Okay, Rose baby, when I tell you this, you have to promise me something."

"Anything," I said.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked, chuckling humorlessly. I shrugged.

"Why don't you give me something, you know, like swearing me to an oath, or something?" I suggested.

"It's like you can read my mind," he said, and pulled out a leather box, the perfect size for a ring…

_**Hmmmm… was it me or was that chapter short?**_

_**Well, I need opinions, guys! Do you want to know what was in the box, or no? Do you want it in Rose's POV, or just have her retell it in Bella's?**_

**I need answers people!**

**_Review! 5 reviews for next chapter!_**


	20. Rings, Promises, and the Return of Royce

Midnight

Chapter 20:

Rings, Promises, and the Return of Royce King

**Bella's P. O. V.**

"Well, I'm going to go pick up Jasper… see you two lovebirds later!" Alice said in the chipper voice. I waved, and she left.

Edward turned to me. "Yes, well, we have approximately ten minutes to get out of here before she gets back," he told me. That wasn't a lot of time.

"Let's go to your room." He nodded, and we headed for the stairs. We climbed the stairs, I was surprised to see a crying Rosalie sitting against the wall.

I leaned down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Rose?" I asked sympathetically.

"I know," she breathed.

"Well, that's great! Why are you crying?"

"No, no, no," she began, sitting up, wiping a single tear from her reddened face, and smiling up at Edward and I. "I'm not sad, nothing's wrong; they're happy tears."

I smiled back. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

She nodded, but began to stare Edward down. I looked at him too. He put up his hands. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going," he assured us before kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

I turned back to Rose. "Okay, start at the beginning."

She smiled; her mind miles away. "He is so sweet, I truly don't deserve him."

"Bite your tongue!"

She looked at me. "Do you want to hear?"

I nodded, and pretended to zip my mouth shut and throw away the key.

"Okay. I don't know where it came from, but after he pulled me into the room, he sat me down, and pulled out a soft, silky box.

'_Is that what I think it is?' I asked him._

'_Well, Rosie, if you think it's an engagement ring, no. But if you're talking about it being a promise ring, then yes,' he told me, pulling the ring out of the box so I could see it." _–she held out her hand with the ring on it.-

"_The first thing I thought was 'it's beautiful,' and I made a paint of telling him that. He smiled at me, and handed to me. It was gold, and it had an engraving on it that said 'I promise to love you forever.'_

_I looked up at him, and he began to explain. 'Do you really want to know why my skin is so cold, and why my eyes change color, and why I disappear for days at a time, and come back all happy again?'_

_I nodded. 'Don't laugh, because I'm serious when I tell you this… We're not normal, Rose. We're not human.'_

_I looked up at him, confused. 'Me and my family… we're vampires.'_

_He looked down, ashamed for some reason unknown to me. 'Em?' I asked, and he looked up. 'I don't care what you are; I just want to be with you forever. I promise that I will not run away from you, no matter what happens, on one condition.' He looked at me, urging me to go on. 'You have to promise to turn me into one of you someday.' He smiled._

'_I promise.'_

She looked at me, fresh tears forming in her eyes. I smiled back at her. Now my sister knew. I just wish I knew how much trouble that ring would cause us…

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

_**-Skip ahead to Monday-**_

Edward drove me today. When we got there, the first thing I noticed were that jasper and rose were behind us, talking with Emmett and Alice.

"Hey beautiful." I knew that voice. It belonged to none other than Lauren. Crap.

And then…

She basically jumped him! She actually had the nerve to launch her self at my boyfriend, for God's sake! She latched onto him by the neck, and tried kissing him.

But at least Edward was loyal. "Uh, can I help you?" he asked her while pushing her off of him, and grabbing my hand.

"Eddie, can I tell you something?" she asked seductively.

He rolled his eyes, but played along. Damn it.

She got up right to his ear, and whispered something.

"Alright, Lauren, you know what? I don't care if you hate her, because I do. Now if you'll excuse us..." he began to walk us away, but Lauren grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"But Edward! Do you know how good we'd look together?" she asked desperately.

"But Lauren!" he mocked. "I don't care; I'm with Bella, so goodbye."

She stomped off. Ha! I win. But she wasn't one to give up. I had learned that the hard way today.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*

The rest of the day passed by normally... Or, rather, _almost _normally. Lauren kept trying to jump Edward. Ah, the wonders of mindreading.

Then lunch came.

After we got our lunches and met up with Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Emmett, that's when Little Miss Cheerleader showed up.

"Hey Ed," she called and came to sit on his lap. He tried getting her off, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing herself to him. He grasped my hand, but she yanked it away, and no matter how much he struggled, she would only grip on tighter.

"Alice," I hissed. She leaned in, and I whispered in her ear.

"Tell him that he's going to explain why he isn't getting her off as soon as she leaves. I turned to him, and he nodded with my favorite crooked smile. The best part was that you could tell it was for me.

"Hey, Lauren," Rose called while getting up. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" she pointed over to the other corner of the cafeteria.

"Sure," she replied, hopping off his lap. As soon as she was off, he grasped my hand really tight, a sure sign that he missed me.

As soon as they were gone, Edward turned to me. "Bella, you know that I tried to free myself, right?" he asked, cupping my cheek in his hand. I nodded. "Honey, she is strong, and if I had tried any harder, I would have looked like some sort of super being."

"Which you are," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

I nodded, giggling a little. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to mine, and pulling away all too soon. "Rosalie is coming back. Later."

**Rose P. O. V.**

Lauren was all over Eddie again, and I could so tell that bugged the crap out of Bella. And I wasn't about to sit there and watch this play out.

"Hey, Lauren? Could I talk to you over there?" I asked her, getting up and pointing to the corner on the other side of the cafeteria. I knew she couldn't say no, because I was the new captain of the squad, and I could easily kick her off the team.

"Sure," she said while getting off Edward's lap. You could see how his face instantly calmed as soon as she got off. He gave me a grateful glance and i gave him a reassuring smile.

I smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side.

"Okay, first off, he and Bella are basically dating, so get all those sick ideas out of your head and second, if you don't listen to me, remember? Captain of the squad? You could easily be replaced. There are a line of other girls at this school that could do your part good and even better than you can, so think before you act. At least, if you still want to be a cheerleader," I threatened.

She nodded. "Good. Now, do not, I repeat. _DO NOT _go and sit on Bella's boyfriend's lap again. Buhbye." I waved mockingly, and she stomped off. Oh, how I love being me!

I came back after a bit with this smug look on my face, and without Lauren.

"Yeah, I don't think you guys are going to be bothered again by Lauren," I said before sitting down.

"What exactly did you say to her?" Alice asked curiously, leaning in.

"Well, let's just say that being head cheerleader gives you plenty of advantages," I answered. Bella laughed at that.

'Thanks,' she mouthed mouthed. I nodded and gave her a warm smile.

Edward burst out in laughter. I hadn't even realized he was holding that in, in the first place.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

His laugh slowed down to where it was only a chuckle. "Good one, with Lauren!" he managed to get in between laughs.

"Well, thank you, I-" I stopped my sentence short, because on the other side of the cafeteria, watching me, with lust- filled eyes, was my old boyfriend, Royce King. When I caught him staring, he just smirked, took out his cell phone. He typed something in, and put it away, my cell phone vibrated not long after.

I opened it, and read the text. It was from him. It read:

**You're mine. I'll get you back, and you're not going to like the consequence for leaving me all those years ago.**

I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

*************Uh oh, she's screwed! I will pay whoever can tell me what Royce means, and if they can tell me what he plans to do, I'll pay you even more!**

_**I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED!!!!!***************_


	21. Vicious Notes

_******READ THIS!!!*****_

**Yeah, I think it may be a good time to say that Rose and Emmett are in their senior year of high school, and everyone else is in their Junior year, and the school year is almost over… that little piece of info is going to be important later on. :D**

**And another thing, if my author's note is underlined, italicized, or in caps, it is important, so please read them if they have any of those qualities! **

Midnight

Chapter 21:

Vicious Notes

**Rose P. O. V.**

_Previously:_

_I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't good. Not good at all._

"Rose. Rose? Rose!"

I tore my frightened gaze away from him to look over at had spoken to me.

"Huh?" I asked.

Bella looked scared, Edward was tensed up, Alice was in her own world, and Jasper was watching Alice, so Emmett was the one to have spoken to me.

"I asked you what was wrong."

"Oh, uh nothing. Nothing at all," I assured him with a dismissive wave of my hand. He wasn't buying it, but he didn't press any further, for which I was grateful. Something told me Alice and Edward already knew, so I didn't need Emmett worrying as well.

I looked over at Edward, asking –no, begging- him with my eyes, not to tell Emmett what was going on, and if he actually knew what was going on. He nodded, so I took that as a yes to both my questions. Truth to be told, though, I really didn't think it would work, and he would just be confused, but it did.

I looked down at my hands, silently begging the bell to ring already. Two seconds later, it did. I got up, and rushed out of the cafeteria, not even bothering to wait up for everyone. Edward caught up not long after, though.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"An old boyfriend," I replied sadly. **(A/N: Chapter 9 reference, he's they boyfriend that followed her around, begging for another chance. PM me is you want to know more about Royce in this story and I'll happily send you his profile :D)**

"And what is he doing here?" Edward wasn't letting me go until I answered every one of his questions; I could tell.

"I don't know," I told him, the tears beginning to well up. The only good thing about that was that I had remembered the water- proof mascara today.

"I do," he said quietly.

I turned to him. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me! Why is here?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to know. But, Alice said to promise that until he leaves; you have to have someone with you at all times. We can't risk it." He turned to me. "Do you promise that you will have someone with you?"

I nodded, and then he was gone. But what I didn't understand was that since they were vampires, couldn't they just beat his ass, and get him to leave me alone? Apparently not. Maybe Emmett was just joking with me. No, he wouldn't joke about something like that. Well, he would, but Bella wouldn't, right? Or the nice doctor? How about the loving mother? No, they wouldn't. They had to be telling the truth. I instantly felt bad for doubting Emmett.

I scurried to my next class and hurriedly sat down in my seat, waiting for the class to start. I saw something on the black table- top then; a note.

I opened it, and read the dark red handwriting that I could easily tell was Royce's. It said:

**You're going to pay…**

**You're going to be sorry you ever left me, and you're going to wish you never met that big boyfriend of yours. Watch your back, love, because you're never going to know when I'm going to get you. **

**You may want to sleep with one eye open for now on.**

**Love,**

**Royce ****(To imagine how the letter he gave her looks, copy and paste on word, and change the font to Mistral… Color is dark red as well) **

I was really scared now. Did he write this in blood? He very well could have. But whose? I started hyperventilating.

"Miss Swan is there something wrong?" my teacher, Mr. Banner asked.

I nodded, as my voice, for some odd reason, wasn't cooperating now.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

I nodded again.

"Alright, Mr. Hale, take Miss Swan to the nurse, and hurry!"

Jasper helped me stand up, and began walking me to the nurse very quickly. He took out his phone, texted something to someone –which I later figured out was everyone that he had texted, - and helped me sit when we reach the office.

Bella and Edward burst through the door first, followed by Alice and Emmett.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked Jasper. I quit hyperventilating then, and began to sob uncontrollably. With a shaky hand, I passed him the note and he read it.

When he was don't, he put a hand on my back and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head and whispering "It's alright; we won't let him touch you" over and over again in my ear. That only made me sob harder. I wasn't worried about Emmett being hurt, but he had said 'we,' most likely meaning his family, and mine. I was more worried about Bella, or little Alice being hurt by this monster. Or even Jasper. Or what about Esme? I knew she was –and is- a vampire, but who could picture her fighting him? For all we knew, Royce could have my death planned out, and if so, what was anyone going to do about it? I couldn't put them in danger; any of them.

All of these thoughts of mine just made me cry harder.

"Carlisle is coming to pick all of us up; he's going to call in about five minutes," I heard Alice say. How did she know that?

"Good, because I called him beforehand and told him," Edward replied.

I couldn't do this anymore; I had to get away. School was almost over, so we wouldn't miss anything. Emmett and I could run away. We could be happy.

But that was selfish. If I left, and he couldn't find me, what if he went after Bella instead? That thought made me cry even harder, if that was possible. I started hyperventilating again as well. I was so scared. What was he going to do to me once he found me?

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

We got back to the house relatively quickly, thanks to Emmett's reckless driving. I didn't even bother to tell him to slow down. I just wanted to be at his house; I just wanted to be safe.

He parked the truck in the massive garage, picked me up, and ran into the house. I held on tight. He sat me down on his couch, and I realized I had soiled his shirt.

"S- so- sor- sorry a- abo- about- y- your- sh- shi- shirt," I apologized shakily.

"Don't apologize for that." I nodded and began to hug him tightly.

"N- nev- never l- let m- me g- go," I ordered, my voice still shaky from the sobbing and hyperventilating.

He nodded as well, and hugged me even tighter. Not enough to cut off my breathing, and not enough so that I was still scared of Royce finding me; just right. I was still frightened, but being in Emmett's arms made my fear sink a little. There was just something about him that was perfect. We evened each other out, and, even though his skin was ice- cold, every time he hugged me, I felt all warm inside.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Bella P. O. V. (back at the Cullen house)**

"Edward, I'm scared. What if he comes after Rose?"

I was truly scared for my sister's well- being.

"He won't, trust me, love," he had tried to assure me every time I asked.

"But what if he does?" I always pressed on.

"He. Won't."

And the conversation never went beyond that.

But I was still scared, no matter what Edward, or Alice, or anyone assured me.

Alice had promised me we would do whatever we could, but I was still afraid that what we could do was very little.

Royce King was always one to get what he wanted, and that frightened me. Alice had said she had a vision, she wouldn't tell me what of, but she _did _say that the vision she had could be prevented, if one of the Cullens were with her at all times. But Rosalie was always independent, so she could very well go off on her own without telling someone, and he could find her, and that thought frightened me most of all.

I couldn't let anything happen to her. No matter if my own life was at stake, I'd save hers. That's what sisters did, and I would do that for her. Even though Rose could be stuck up, I knew she would do the same for me as well.

_**Three weeks later.**_

Royce hadn't tried anything yet, but that could have been because someone was always with Rose. But we had stopped receiving vicious notes from him, and Rose hadn't seen him like she had that first day, but that could have meant very little. She still felt as if she was being watched, and she had said on more than one occasion that she had seen these weird flashes out of no where. Almost like a flash of a camera, but when she would turn around to see where it came from, there was no one that had a camera… at least, not where she could see. At first, we though she was just being paranoid, but later on, Edward, Alice, and Emmett have all said they saw it when they were with her as well. I had yet to have seen that, but, then again, I had been keeping a closer eye on her than anyone else had.

Eventually, though, the flashes had stopped, according to Rose, and after a while, we began to trust her walking short distances alone. But as soon as we had allowed that, the notes started appearing again, and we were knocked back to square one.

After that, everyone began watching her just as close as I had at first, me watching her even closer. She was uncomfortable with that at first, but after a while, it became second nature for her.

Graduation was next week, and everyone was excited. Rose and Emmett were officially graduating, and would soon be able to go off on their own. Emmett had already let me in on his graduation present for her, and I loved it. It was a little awkward when he had gotten on his knee, and pulled it out, but after he explained it, I relaxed a little.

_We were at the Cullens, and everyone was sitting down to watch a movie._

"_What movie do you want to watch?" Alice asked everyone._

_Jasper was the first to speak up. "How about Indiana Jones?"_

_Everyone agreed on that, but Edward and I moaned. "Anything but the fourth installment in that!" I complained._

_Edward chuckled at me. "What is wrong with The Crystal Skull?" he asked._

"_Uggghhhh must I say it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. I was raised to enjoy the classic movies, and I know for a fact that they're going to make a fifth movie, and replace our beloved Harrison Ford. Why do you think they introduced Mutt?"_

_Alice shrugged. "I think he's kinda cute."_

I looked at her, shocked. I wasn't pretending either. "I don't know you," I told her simply.

_She shrugged, and pulled out the first installment in the series. "How about Raiders of the lost Ark then?" _

"_That's much better." She came and sat down next to all of us on the couch. About halfway through the movie, Rose leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You know what I think?"_

"_What?" I whispered back._

"_I think Indy's kinda hot." She giggled. _

"_I know, right?" _

_She leaned in to Alice and whispered the same thing to her, and after that, every time Indy would talk, we would giggle. It soon became our own private joke. _

_We were soon done with that series. I spoke up. "You know, guys, as long as we're watching some original Gorge Lucas movies, we might as well watch the Star Wars movies."_

"_Anything but Episodes I, II, and III though, right?" Edward whispered playfully._

_I giggled. "Yes, exactly."_

_Once again, throughout the movies, we girls would giggle whenever Han Solo said anything. The boys were starting to get jealous, but that's what we were aiming for the whole time. _

_After the movies, we all went our separate ways. _

_Emmett had me follow him to his bedroom though, while Rose and Edward sat on the couch to wait for us._

_He pulled me into the bedroom, and got down on one knee._

_I went to the wrong conclusion when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Emmett! But you're dating Rose, and I'm dating Edward, and this is just so weir-"_

_He cut me off. "No, Bells! It's not for you it's for Rose!" He promised._

_I let out a huge breath. "Oh, thank God."_

_He laughed at my reaction. "Do you think she'll like it?"_

_I looked over it. It was most definitely an engagement ring. "It's beautiful!" I assured him. _

"_Good." He put it back in his pocket and stood up. _

"_When are you planning on giving it to her?" I couldn't help but ask. _

"_Not for a while; I'll probably wait a year or two, you know, to not rush things."_

_Well, that did make sense… "Well, even if you were planning to give it to her tomorrow or next year, I'm sure she's going to love it either way." _

_We smiled at each other, and went back to the family room. _

_**READ!!!!**_

_**Ok, I know that last part may have seemed like a bit of a filler, but the whole Indiana Jones and Star Wars thing is going to be important later on. You're just going to have to see what I mean!**_

_*******Oh, and quick reminder: PM or review if you have any questions on Royce. I'll do my best to answer them without ruining the secret I have in store for Rose. Hey, I had to have some sort of trouble in here! **_

_*******!!!!!AND ONE OTHER THING: I REALLY WANT TEN REVIEWS!!!! YOU HAVE AT LEAST TWO WEEKS TO GIVE THEM, BUT I WILL NOT POST UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST SEVEN, TEN TO MAKE IT SUPER LONG!!!!!***** **_


	22. South Dakota?

Remember how I said you guys didn't make the seven reviews? Well, I would like to thank**angelplusbuffyequals4ever**for giving me that seventh review! You should all thank her as well. I would also like to thank **neverthink4****, ****VeggieGirl15****, ****HallKids****, ****Dani-1811****, ****Irene-thewriter****, **and **jules452**for reviewing as well! You are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Stephanie Meyer does. I don't own Indiana Jones or Star Wars either; Gorge Lucas owns those. I don't own The Mummy movies or the Back to the Future trilogy, since Universal owns them. Oh, and I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Clue, as Disney and Parker Brothers do. I own nothing, I'm just using them.

Midnight

Chapter 22:

South Dakota?

BPOV

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms as usual.

"Morning, love," he whispered, as to not wake my parents or siblings. Grandpa was in Utah, working on a project for a few weeks, and as for grandma, she got up every morning at four to go to work until 6 at night. We had the house to ourselves at the time being.

"Morning," I whispered back, jut as quietly. I yawned dramatically and pretended to stretch. He let go of me so I could do so.

I go up out of the bed reluctantly, and headed for my dresser.

"So," he began casually as I sifted through my clothes, trying to find an Alice- approved outfit, as to avoid another makeover. "While I was taking the Volvo home last night, Esme told me that she and Carlisle have a proposition for us to all consider, so we had to bring Rose and Jasper along when we visited today."

"Oh."

"Yes. So you might want to go get Rose up; I'll get Jasper." And with that, he was out the door, which gave me a few minutes to get dressed.

"No, Edward I don't... Don't wanna get up," I heard a sleepy Jasper complain sleepily from down the hall. "Fivemoreminutes..."

"Well, you have to!" Edward replied.

"Oh, fine... Ah! Edward! Where the heck did you come from, man?" Jasper freaked out. I'd have to remember to have him come over and wake him up more often.

I heard Edward chuckle, which in turn made me laugh. Once I was finished, I headed down the hall to the bathroom and got a bucket of cold water- the only efficient way to wake her up,- and headed down the hall to Rose's room.

*******

Edward went to retrieve the Volvo to take us, since my car was way too slow for his liking. And, because there wasn't any room for the four of us in the first place. It was against the law to ride in the trunk of a truck in Forks, so Jasper had to lay down every time. **(A/N I don't really know if it's against the law, so just pretend! :D)**

He came back fast, and we all piled in; I was in front with Edward, and Rose and Jazz in the back. Rosalie was still mad at me for the water, but I could really care less. I did it all the time, and she usually forgave me within the first hour. And the worst she's ever done is hit my arm.

Thanks to Edward's scary driving, it took only three minutes in counting to reach the Cullen's huge house.

Rose and Jasper got out, and Edward came around to my side to open my door for me. I got out and he wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me to the door.

Alice and Emmett were sitting on the couch, Alice had a huge grin on her face and Emmett looked like he was worried for his sister's health.

Esme greeted us at the doorway with two hugs, one for me and one for Edward, and a kiss on my cheek.

Carlisle came down the staircase then with a nicely wrapped box with a gold bow on top.

"Who can guess what's in here?" he asked once he made it to he front room.

"Fireworks?" Emmett guessed. Carlisle shook his head.

"A present for me?" Rose asked. He shook his head again. The rest of us shrugged

"Plane tickets?" I asked.

"Yep."

I was guessing, I didn't actually think there would be plane tickets.

"Ohh to where??" Rose squeaked.

"South Dakota," Carlisle and Esme said together.

Everyone was quiet; no one talked. Instead, we all sat there; staring at them, with our mouths wide open.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked, not believing.

Esme nodded to him. "Nuh uh! We're not going to South Dakota you're lying!" he accused. Carlisle shook his head.

"Well, what is there to do in South Dakota??" I asked.

"Lots," Edward replied. "Mt. Rushmore, mines, crystal caves, and the list goes on."

"I don't believe you," Emmett said simply.

"Well, that's up to you," Carlisle told him. "But it is definitely a fact that this family needs a vacation."

Emmett groaned. "Well, couldn't we have gone to Disneyland or something? Oh oh oh we could let's to Universal Studios! I wanna ride The Mummy!"

"That's awesome!" Jasper crowed, giving Emmett a high five.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Well I think that's a wonderful idea," I told Esme.

She grinned. "I really think you would like South Dakota, Bella." She turned to the boys. "And we already booked the hotel; there's no going back on our decision."

Emmett growled.

********

-Next day-

Edward was already packed for the trip, and so was everyone else except Alice. She couldn't decide on what pair of shoes to take. Poor Jasper came out of the house lugging a heavy suitcase. "What the heck is in there?" I asked.

"Shoes," he breathed. "Fifty pair..."

She didn't need that many. And why the heck did she even have 50 pairs of shoes? I was lucky if I had five at the most.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. No no. Tell her to limit it to ten." Jasper groaned and began to lug it into the house again.

I felt bad for him, but if I helped either I wouldn't do a very good job, or with my luck, we'd fall down the steps.

We were all packed and ready in the big suburban that Esme and Carlisle had rented. Everyone had already claimed spots; Emmett made sure to be in the middle of the front seat, as to have the best view of the built- in DVD player, Jasper and Rose beside him. Alice wanted to have a seat next to me, so she could do my make up -unfortunately, - so I was in the middle in the back, right behind Emmett. For an hour - Rose and I made sure the suberban wasn't fast; we didn't feel like dying. - Joy.

"What movies did you bring?" Jazz asked Carlisle.

"None. Ask Emmett."

Jasper turned to Em. "So?"

He reached under his seat and brought out a red tin movie case. He opened it and began skimming through its contents. "Uhh... Star Wars movies... Indy movies... The Mummy movies" -he looked at Esme. "Because I can't ride The Mummy the movies will have to do." He sniffed, and went back to naming the movies. "And I got Pirates 1 2 and 3... Back to the Future trilogy...Ohh and I even brought Clue! I love that movie." (A/N: Yeah, the 13 year old likes movies that are ten years or older than she... Sue me! Lol jk please don't...)

Rose looked at Emmett. "I thought Clue was a board game."

"It is," Edward told her, "But they made a movie on it a while back. It's actually very funny."

"Yeah they got the peoples runnin' all over the place, and you know who did it? It was-"

Edward put his hand over his brother's mouth. "Let her see for herself," he hissed.

"Fine," I think was Emmett's reply; Edward's hand was still over his mouth, so it was hard to tell.

Everyone laughed. Emmett took Clue out of the case and put it in just as Carlisle pulled out of the driveway.

We finished Clue (it ended up being Miss Scarlett that did it, because we put it on random,) and had just gotten to the part in The Mummy when the boat catches on fire when we pulled into the airport parking lot.

It took forever getting through security (A/N: it really does! I fly all the time and the line is never short for me) but eventually we were able to make it to the gate and check in.

That was when I realized where we were going. "Esme?" I asked. "Why does it say we're going to Burbank if we're going to South Dakota?"

She slid me a piece of paper.

_Because,_ it read, _Emmett has been begging to go to Universal Studios and Disneyland for a long time now, so we extended the trip. We're going to Disneyland for a few days, then Universal for the rest of the week, and then we're going to South Dakota for a week. I already informed your parents and they're fine with it. We're all set._

I smiled at her. I hadn't been there for a long time, and I really didn't blame Emmett. I missed The Mummy; I missed being able to go backwards at so many miles an hour and know you're going to come out safe. I was very happy they extended the trip.

I missed Disneyland too. If nothing matched up to The Mummy, Indiana Jones was a very close second.

I smiled at Esme. "Brilliant idea," I told her, and she grinned back.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied, and pulled an iPod out of he pocket. "Here, give this to him and turn it up all the way so he won't know where we're going." And she ushered me away.

I skimmed through the iPod's contents before choosing I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

"Hey Emmett!" I called.

"Yeah?" I held up the iPod, and he ran like a bat out of heck. He yanked it out of my hand and put the headphones in.

I had made sure beforehand that the volume was up to it's loudest, and he didn't seem to mind. Which I found odd; Edward would have.

At that moment, they announced the flight. "Southwest flight 23638 heading for Burbank is now boarding," said the voice.

I had picked just the right timing. What I needed to find out now was WHY we were keeping this a secret from him...?

**READ!!!! SERIOUSLY! VERY IMPORTANT**

**Ok, I know, u are all thinking "WTH? South Dakota? Is this girl nuts or something?" but... Well... Just trust me. I'll tell u all in the next chapter, which is going to be freakishly long if you all REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIVE REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER! And I know you can do it; you gave me seven last time! Lol **


	23. Pirates of the Caribbean

Midnight

Chapter 23:

"I thought Burbank was in California…"

I wrote this chapter during one of my "I'm- angry- at- the-world- so- if- you- value- your- life- you'll- leave- me- alone" moods, so if it seems like Bella is a bit of a bi*** I apologize in advance.

BPOV

The iPod kept Emmett entertained the entire time we were boarding the airplane. His eyes were glued to the thing; he didn't look up once.

Once we were on the plane, we chose seats farther back. The plane was only slightly full, not entirely sold out, so we were able to take up as many rows as we pleased. So, we sat in pairs. Esme and Carlisle in the very back, Emmett and Rose in the row across from them, Alice and Jasper in front of them, and Edward and I in front of Carlisle and Esme. It made it easy to talk amongst each other, without having to yell over one or two rows to talk to someone.

The plane ride wasn't very long. Emmett still had no clue we were in California instead of South Dakota, and we landed safely.

We had to rely on Edward's mindreading and Esme's iPod to keep our location a secret. I had learned that even though Em is a vampire, he still likes to celebrate his human birthday, which is on Saturday. That's why we were going to Burbank first. And, then, in a week's time, it was going to be the third of July. That's why we were going to South Dakota. Esme had heard talk of Mt. Rushmore's fireworks on the Fourth being spectacular, wonderful, amazing, and a list of other things (A/N: they really are! Lol)

We got our rental car, which was another suburban, and began our journey to the hotel.

Remember how I said we were able to keep our location a secret? Well, we were, up until we got to the hotel. It just _**had**_to say 'Welcome to Burbank!' in nice big, bright red letters, right before we entered. Emmett noticed; he's not THAT moronic. He can be smart and observant when he wants to be.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, pointing up to the banner. He turned back around, and admitted, "I don't know why I said 'ah-ha,' but I thought Burbank was in California." Then he gasped. "Ohh! There's a Burbank in South Dakota too, huh?"

We all groaned. He was useless!

Then, he huffed, and gestured to the bronze Mickey Mouse statue that was next to some Disneyland brochures. "Look! They even have a Mickey Mouse statue!" He turned around to face us, and after a while of just looking at us, he yelled, "Hey, wait a minute!" as he spun back around to inspect the place. "I know this place..."

Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him to the elevators. "Come on, you big dope!"

Carlisle was checking us in, and we were all going to check out the rest of the hotel.

Edward and I began heading out the back doors, while Rose and Em travelled upstairs, and Alice and Jasper decided to stay and check out the main room of the hotel.

The first thing we saw outside was the pools. There were four or them altogether, and each one was unique.

The first one (the one in the middle,) was oddly shaped, and looked like a whirlpool. The one to the left of it was much fancier and looked like it could have been the deeper one of the four, and had a beautiful waterfall.

The one behind it also had a waterfall, only much smaller, and it had one of those bars that you don't have to get out of the water to go to.

And then the last one had the most magnificent waterfall of the four.

Edward play- elbowed me. "We could replay our special waterfall cave there, huh?" I nodded. It looked almost exactly like our cave, too.

Then, the cell phone started buzzing. He took it out of his pocket, glanced at it for a second, and then took my arm. "They have the hotel rooms," he told me as he dragged me back to the inside.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

After we were settled in, we headed back to the car, so we could go to Disneyland. Emmett still was being a dope and didn't realize that we had entered the park until AFTER wards.

But, he didn't realize because of the Disney music playing, of the big Mickey head made out of flowers in the main entrance, while we were getting the wheelchair (no one needed it, but we're smart. Wheelchair lines) or even Main Street. He only realized where we were when he saw the big Sleeping Beauty castle smack dab in the middle of the park. Yes, it took him that long.

"Oh my GAUUD! WE'RE AT DISNEYLAND, NOT SOUTH DAKOTA!!!!!" Then he squealed like a girl, and ran over to the Adventureland sign. "CAN WE RIDE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN (A/N: my first favorite ride) FIRST? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE!!!!!!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Emmett, we can ride Pirates of the Caribbean first."

Emmett squealed again and took off into Adventureland. We all laughed to ourselves and began to follow him into Adventureland.

I had missed this place with every fiber of my being; Disneyland was my second home when I was younger and I was more than happy to be home.

I pointed out Jungle Cruise, and Indiana Jones (A/N: my third favorite ride) to Edward along the way. I also pointed out Tarzan's Tree house and Tom Sawyer's Island before we reached the Pirates ride. We went ahead to the wheelchair line, which was located at the exit of the ride, and were lucky to be the first ones in the line. (A/N: Sorry, that's how my parents do it, and have always done it, so I have no experience with lines at Disneyland. Please excuse my limited knowledge on lines. But I can tell you about everything else! LOL)

**(Doin' this all from memory, so forgive me if I mess up and forget something…) **

After we told the attendant how many people we had in our group, she let us on. Emmett asked for the front, and, since the attendant was a nice lady, she gave us the first two rows.

We all got onto the little boat beneath the sign saying: Lafitte's Landing, and once everyone else was on, and the recorded message was through telling us to keep our hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat at all times, we were pushed from the dock, and into the murky waters.

We continued down the track, passing fireflies and floating houses, when we reached 'Bill.' Bill was the man sitting in a rocking chair on his floating house, smoking a pipe. We called him Bill because it was funny. Then we entered the tunnel.

"Psst, Avast thar. It be too late to alter course mate. Come seekin' adventure and salty ol' pirates, aye? Well you've come to the proper place. But beware, because Dead Men Tell No Tales. Sit closer together, and keep yer ruddy hands in board. That be the best way to repel boarders," the talking skull and crossbones told us right before we crashed down the waterfall.

We got soaked! But what else did I expect; after all, I WAS sitting in the front row.

"Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirate's life for me!" sang pirates, as we continued down the colorful cave, just before crashing down another, longer waterfall. Down here, there was no music.

We passed what looked like a beach. I guess it was supposed to portray three pirates that had killed each other, so they could have the treasure to themselves. Two of the dead skeletons had swords in their backs, and the last one was holding onto the treasure chest for dear life. Too bad he was a skeleton as well.

The next scene we passed was supposed to be a crashed pirate ship, which was unfortunate to have been cough in a storm. As lightning crashed from behind, and the rain kept pounding, a lone skeleton remained loyal to his post, still at the helm, steering the ship to nowhere.

Next, we passed a tavern scene, with two skeletons occupied in their game of chess, and two more skeletons busy drinking down their never- ending rum.

The 'Captain's Quarters' was next. Poor captain skeleton lay in his bed, holding a microscope, while his haunted piano continued to play "A Pirate's Life For Me."

Then we passed the treasure room, which was entirely full of everything gold you could imagine. One skeleton was lucky enough to make it here, too bad he didn't live long enough to spend some of it.

"Dead Men Tell No Tales…" a ghostly voice kept repeating. We turned a corner, and saw that the only way out was through a waterfall. Davy Jones appeared then, and told us that only dead men passed through here, and disappeared. The boat went under it, and we found that it wasn't really water, but just fog that made the fall like that.

Once out of the cave, we found ourselves caught in between a cannonball fight between the city and the Wicked Wench, Barbossa in the lead. "Bring us jack Sparrow, or we'll burn the city to the ground!" he threatened again before the shot the cannons, making a huge splash.

After that nice little adventure, we turned into the city to find yet another captain, drowning the poor mayor in the well, telling him to bring Jack Sparrow to him as well.

"Don't tell him, Carlos! Don't be chickeeaan!" A plump lady called down below, before being shot at and closing the curtain just in time.

Jack, being the 'smart' guy he is, was hiding behind some dresses, looking around to make his escape.

After that, a fat man with a blue suit on was sitting on a barrel, boasting about how Jack was never going to lay eyes on his treasure map, when Jack himself pops up out of the barrel, and eyes the map very quick before ducking back in before he was caught.

The city we were in was in ruins, still blazing from the fire that drunken pirates had set, while singing "A Pirate's Life For Me." And we passed some more of that before entering a dungeon, with three men trying to get a dogs attention, so they could escape. Too bad for them it wasn't working.

We turned a corner, and entered an area that was falling apart, before entering a room with more drunken pirates in the middle of a shoot down, and it just so happened that the room was full of explosives, and we were right in the middle of it all!

The boat started crawling up a hill, and to the left we saw Jack, sitting in a room full of gold, rocking back and forth, toasting to people he knew, and just being Jack.

******

I wrote that from memory, so I hope I did a good job. So, how was the first chapter of their trip to Disneyland? Future chapters will be longer, because I am going to include three of four rides (in detail) in each of them, and the Pirates ride was…… (Counting…) over 800 words… so they're gonna be pretty long. And pirates isn't even the longest ride there! Not even close… Review! I want a minimum of _**four**_ reviews this time… THX everyone!!!!


	24. Haunted Mansion and Splash Mountain pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney related (except my annual pass to Disneyland… but that expired a year ago so I don't even own that anymore) so that means I don't own any rides there either including: Pirates of the Caribbean (mentioned in last chapter,) Haunted Mansion, or Splash Mountain so don't sue me!

Had to get it out before bedtime.. which is right now. It's not even 8 yet! grr you parents...

I lost my iPod, so this chapter (well, the beginning,) was not how I intended it to be. I tried to make it as much like my other one as much as possible, but I don't know…

Also, I got my new laptop! it's a pink Dell mini so that it can go anywhere with me, so I can write the new chapters on the bus and stuff like that! Yay!

_**If you want to know before hand what rides are going to be in the chapter from now on, I mention it in the disclaimer. **_

After we got off of Pirates, we started walking down New Orleans Square.

Halfway down New Orleans square, I stopped, and everyone did the same.

"Do we even know where we're going?" I asked them. Everyone shrugged before Esme turned to Emmett and asked where he would like to go next. It didn't take long for him to answer, and what he said confused us all -well, everyone except Edward. But, he knew what Emmett was thinking…-

"I don't want to pick the next ride," he replied truthfully. Esme turned to Carlisle who shrugged, and mouthed, _I don't know. _

"What I mean is," Emmett amended, "that I don't think it's fair that I get to pick them all. I think Rose should pick the next one, and then she could pick someone after that. I think it's more fair."

Everyone then turned to Rose and waited for her answer. "Is Haunted Mansion okay?" she asked.

"It sure is," Esme told her, putting a hand on her back for a second, before placing it back on the handle of Carlisle's wheelchair and beginning to push him in that direction. Edward took my hand and we started walking as well.

When we passed the train station next to Haunted Mansion, Edward bent down to whisper in my ear seductively, "That ride is dark. I think we should go on that next… alone."

I knew he was messing with me, and it worked. I pushed those thoughts from my head and play punched him in the shoulder, although the hardness of his skin made it hurt… a lot.

We walked up to the mansion to find that the line was insanely long, so we took the wheelchair line again.

The attendant at the entrance handed us a card before asking, "Sir, this attraction **(A/N: there, I called it an 'attraction.' Happy now, Dad? Lol) **requires some walking, and if it should stop working, you would need to walk as well. Are you fine with this?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"Alright. You can park your vehicle over there" -he pointed to a section in the corner that had a few more wheelchairs- "and either go up the ramp or stairs and Nicole will help you from there." He smiled and turned to the next group.

Everyone went up the ramp for some reason, and Nicole asked us how many we had in our party. She was very pretty, sixteen or seventeen at the most, probably just here for a summer job.

After we told her how many, she let a few more people in before letting us in. Just filling up the room.

A few more people were let in before Nicole shut the double doors and filled the room with blackness.

"_When hinges creek in door less chambers; when strange and frightening sound echo through the halls; whenever candle lights flicker, though the air is deathly still; that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight." _

"_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host. Your Ghost Host." _The Ghost Host chuckled before continuing. A door slid open to reveal an octagon- shaped room. "_Kindly step in all the way, please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now."_

Everyone was in the room now, so the door slid closed, and the Ghost host continued his speech. _"Our tour begins here, in this gallery, where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state."_

The room began to stretch then, paintings and all. The ghost Host continued, _"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding. Almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphoses._

"_Is this haunted room _actually _stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm?_

"_And consider this dismaying observation:_

"_This chamber has no windows, and no doors." _He chuckled. _"Which offers you this chilling challenge:_

"_To find a way out!" _He laughed evilly. _"Of course, there's always My Way." _Lightning struck, illuminating the attic above, and everyone looked up. There was a corpse hanging from a noose. The Ghost Host laughed again, and the lights dimmed, then went out. Something started to scream from above, and it sounded like it was getting closer, and closer, and closer… and it crashed to the floor.

Everyone screamed. Even Edward, which was pretty funny. The lights slowly turned back on and a door opened up on the opposite side we entered on.

The Ghost Host said, _"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely." _Then he chuckled again -he chuckles a lot.- "_The real chills come later. Now, as they say, 'look alive' and we'll continue our little tour."_ Everyone from the room then exited into a new room-- a hallway.

As we passes through, you could see that the portraits in the hallway would change every time lightning struck. The Ghost Host continued as we walked down the passage, "_There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here, from creepy old crypts, all over the world. Actually, we have nine hundred and ninety- nine happy haunts here. But there's room for a thousand; any volunteers?" _He chuckled evilly again. _"If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer!_

"The_ carriage that will carry you into the moldering sanctum of the spirit world will accompany you and one or two loved ones. Kindly watch your step as you board, please. We spirits haunt our best in gloomy darkness," _he said. _"So remember: no flash pictures! Please." _

We kept on walking down the hallway, passing two statues whose eyes seemed to follow us wherever we went, before turning, and turning one more time onto a conveyor belt. The Ghost Host spoke to us one more, _"And now a carriage approaches, to take you into the boundless realm of the supernatural. Take your… 'loved ones' by the hand, please, and kindly watch your step. Oh, yes, and no flash pictures, please! We spirits are frightfully sensitive to bright lights."_

Emmett and Rose got on their Doom buggy first, followed by Alice and Jasper, then Edward and I, and finally Esme and Carlisle. We began to slowly crawl over to the staircase.

Rose and Emmett got on theirs first, followed by Alice and Jasper, then Edward and I, and finally Esme and Carlisle. Edward and I heard The Ghost Host speak to us as we slowly moved the rest of the way to the stairs.

Edward began to pull on the safety bar then, becoming angry that it hadn't already gone down, and we were now climbing the stairs. I put my hand on his. No, Edward," I scolded. "It will come down on it's own."

"But it's not," he replied, giving it a nice tug, pulling it down. He took his hand off, satisfied, and it 'magically' floated back up. He was now even angrier, and was going for it again when The Ghost Host began to speak.

"_Do not pull down on the safety bar, please," _he told us, as if he had witnessed the entire show. _"I will lower it for you. And heed this warning: the spirits will materialize ONLY, if you remain quietly seated at all times." _He repeated it again in Spanish, and we entered the first room.

"_We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall- to- wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills." _The Doom buggy turned slightly so we could see an near- endless hallway, with a floating candelabra. It turned again to reveal a coffin, with it's contents trying to get out!

"_Shhh… listen." _So we did. We could hear the person in the coffin.

"Hey, lemme outta here! Lemme outta here!" he was saying.

"_All our ghosts have been dying to meet you. This one can hardly contain himself." _He chuckled again, and oddly enough one of the special effects began cackling at the same time.

We entered a hallway then, and it seemed as if there were a different ghoul behind each door, trying to escape.

"_Unfortunately, they all seem to have trouble getting through."_

Some of the doors, you could hear the person begging to be let go, and some, the handles were being jiggled roughly in an attempt at escaping themselves. One even looked like it was breathing!

I had forgotten how scary some of the special effects were! By the time we exited the hallway and heard The Ghost Host again, I was in Edward's lap, hiding my face in his shirt, him chuckling quietly. **(A/N: guilty as charged! Lol) **

"_Perhaps Madame Leota can establish contact. She has a remarkable head for materializing the disembodied…"_

We entered the séance circle to find her chair empty, but we could hear her voice. I already knew, but Edward, who had never been here, was surprised to find her inside the crystal ball, which was floating around.

"Horned toads and lizards, fiddle and strum, please answer the role by beating the drum!" she called, and the floating drums began to beat themselves.

The ride stopped then; it had broken down. "Playful spooks have interrupted our tour," a voice said. "Please remain seated in your Doom buggy. We will proceed in just a moment."

What luck! Madame Leota continued.

"Old friends and new, blow on a horn, so we'll know that it's you!" And it did as it was told.

"Serpents, and spiders, tail of a rat! Call in the spirits, wherever they're at!"

The ride jolted to a start, and we caught the last bit of her speech.

"Rat on a table, it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond.

"Goblins, and ghoulies from last Halloween! Awaken the spirits with your tambourine!" And the tambourine played.

"Creepies, and crawlies, toads in a pond! Let there be music from regions beyond!" And the song "Grim grinning ghosts" played for a few seconds.

"Wizards, and witches, wherever you dwell! Give us a hint, by ringing the bell!" And the bell rang just as we exited into a new room.

"_The happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations, and are beginning to materialize! They're assembling a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later."_

We were on a balcony, overlooking what seemed to be a birthday cake. There was a cake, with a little girl blowing out the candles. When she would, the ghosts at the table would disappear, then the candles relit, and the guests came back. There was an older ghost, by the fireplace, in a rocking chair, knitting. When she rocked forward she disappeared. When she rocked back, she, too, reappeared. Several ghosts were hanging on the chandelier.

There were many ghosts dancing to the music that the ghostly organist was playing.

Then, we turned into the next room. It seemed to be an unfinished attic. We passed by five different portraits of newly wedded couples. Each with the same bride. Each portrait was in it's own area, surrounded by "Just Married" banners and wedding gifts, ranging from fine china to tiger rugs. When we got closer to the portraits, however, the husband's head would disappear from his body!

On the other side of the attic, there was a person standing there; the bride from the photographs. Her veil was flowing and she was reciting Wedding vows, and twisting them in sinister ways by changing the bouquet she was holding into an axe.

We left that place and entered the graveyard. We traveled down a ramp (backwards) and entered. We saw the graveyard keeper and his dog, both shaking in fear. We entered the rusty old gates and officially entered.

We passed a knight, a skeleton dog --whose name was Hellhound,-- a kind and queen balancing on a teeter- totter, ghosts taking a bicycle ride, the four singing busts, busy singing along to "grim grinning ghosts" with the rest of the ghosts in the graveyard, and many other ghouls and ghosts.

We were just about to leave, and enter a mausoleum- like building, when the Ghost Host came back.

"_Ah, there you are! And just in time; there's a little matter I forgot to mention: beware of hitchhiking ghosts!"_

We entered, and saw the hitchhiking ghosts he was talking about: a short one with long beard, and a ball attached to his foot, a tall one with a skeleton face, and another tall one, but plumper and a normal face. They all had suitcases, and were pointing with their thumbs in the direction we were headed.

We turned again to a wall with four mirrors. _"They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return. Now I will raise the safety bar and a ghost will follow you home! Muahaha!" _

When we passed by one of the mirrors, one of the ghosts appeared in the middle of the seat. We got the short one. I looked over to Alice and Jasper's to see who they got, and quickly turned back, because they were too busy making out to realize the ride was ending. The attendant almost wasn't able to get them out of the Doom buggy in time!

Once we finally got everyone together, we traveled up the escalator, said bye to Little Leota, who was telling us to "hurry back, hurry back… and don't forget your Death Certificate!" before exiting through tomb. We circled back around to the start and waited while Carlisle and Esme got the wheelchair. Rose chose me to pick the next ride. Emmett was at my ear then, begging me to please choose Splash Mountain, and I did. It was a fun ride. We started to head in that direction (we had to go all the way around to the back, because that was where the wheelchair line was.)

**(I was gonna stop there, but because I'm nice…)**

It didn't take long for us to make it up to the front of the line. Emmett got the front of the log, Rose behind him, Alice behind her, and Jasper behind her. Edward and I were going to go with them, but we didn't want Esme and Carlisle to be alone, so Carlisle was in far back, with a raincoat to put over him so he wouldn't get wet, with Esme in front of him, me in front of her, Edward in front of me, and no one in the two front seats-- none of us wanted to get soaked. Surprisingly enough, they allowed this.

After we were all settled (and they had already taken off,) we were pushed from the loading dock and into free water. We were told to keep our hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the log at all times, and them began to crawl up a hill. Carlisle was silently praying this drop wasn't big, and it wasn't; it was nothing at all!

We passed by Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear's houses before going down a hill. I loved the feeling of going down drops without notice for some reason; you know, the feeling where your stomach goes up and out your throat… yeah, I liked it.

We entered the inside and saw all the animals singing "How do you do? Fine, how are you? How you come on? Pretty good sure as you're born!" Over and over again. I sang along, while Edward and Carlisle looked at me like I was nuts.

"Do you think she's okay?" Edward called.

"I don't know," Carlisle called back. "I'll have to check her out afterwards."

I shot Edward a dirty look the same time Esme shot Carlisle one.

We passed by a lot of other things, including Brer Bear handing from a rope with a goofy look on his face while Brer Fox yelled at him for messing up the trap, and Brer Rabbit laughing his head off.

The best hill so far in the ride would have to be the one after we saw Brer Bear sticking his backside out at us, then going down the fall, back up again, and down another one. That one was fun.

We weren't soaked yet, but we sure were wet, much to Carlisle's dismay.

----

Okay, you know what, it's getting too long! Sorry, cutting it off there, and will finish Splash Mountain tomorrow! I planned to have four different rides in this one, but Haunted Mansion is so dang long! A whopping 2020 words… yeah, most of the chapter. This whole chapter was over 3000 words… longest chapter by far so far. And they only keep getting longer!

And, no, I have never been lucky enough to be stopped on Haunted Mansion at that moment. I always get stopped in the hallway full of ghosts trying to escape… the one place with the most creepy special effects. But if we're talking about being stopped in horrible places, I WAS stopped on It's A Small World right next to the mermaids… for ten minutes. You try listening to mermaids gargling It's A Small World over and over again for ten minutes! The songs annoying enough…

Next chapter they ride Big Thinder and Indiana Jones! YAY!

_**Review! Five Reviews, please? Luv u all! **_


	25. AN Dissapearing for 3 days D:

Hi! Lol.

Ok, I/m still waiting on those 4 reviews I need to post the last chapter, but (for reasons which only I know and u need to find out -school, Lol- ) I'm not even done with the new one. But, four more reviews and I'll try and post early -I'm going away for a three- day weekend in the mountains, and guess what! No internet in the mountains- so if you want that early update before I go, I really want some reviews (I'm so angry right now and they'll make me feel better :D)

Remember, 4 more reviews= update before I disappear for three days.

Thanks!

Oh, yeah, P.S. I'm going to post twice a week, but if I get five reviews, I'll post early (if you're lucky, up to at least six times a week) and I'll give out previews for the next chapter!


	26. Indy pt 1

**Ok, so here's the rest of Splash Mountain. I personally love that ride, but there's not as much detail in it as Haunted Mansion and Pirates… but that's only because I can't remember some of the stuff!**

**Big Thunder also wont have much detail, but I'm sure Indiana Jones will. I wrote a fan fiction about that ride too; it was when I was younger, though, so it's pretty stupid. **

**Once again, I wrote this chapter while I was pissed at the world (more specifically my little sister who needs everything under the sun and more) so if Bella seems like a bi*** I apologize. **

**BPOV**

_**Previously:**_

_**We weren't soaking, but we sure were wet, much to Carlisle's dismay.**_

"**Aww, I knew I shouldn't have gone!" he whined. We laughed, and he shot us all a nasty look. I was glad he was just being normal, and not all 'Dr. Cullen' all the time. He was acting like he was on vacation (which he was,) and that was good. Because most doctors acted all professional all the time.**

**We started climbing up the hill for the fifty foot drop. It took what seemed like forever until we finally went down. I put my hands up, and Carlisle put the jacket over himself. Because I wasn't holding onto anything, I started rising out of my chair slightly. **

**Edward got soaked! Even though he wasn't in the front row, apparently that doesn't matter. If your in the front in any way, you get soaked. It was hilarious!**

**He started complaining, and trying to get all the water off him, which made us laugh even harder. He tried to give me a look, but couldn't help cracking a smile, and eventually gave up and laughed with us. We passed by a tiny water stream, and he put his hand under it, and flicked the water at me. **

"**Zip- a- dee- doo- da! Zpi- a- dee- ay! My, oh my, what a wonderful day!" sang all the animals. We passed a white boat with birds doing the can- can, and lots of animals playing different instruments. We also passed Brer Fox hanging from a branch, with his tail in a crocodile's mouth. He was complaining to Brer Bear, and then we passed by Brer Rabbit, who was sitting on his bed, singing along with the rest of the animals. **

**We passed an owl, who showed us our picture. Carlisle had the coat over his head, so you couldn't see him. Esme looked scared out of her wits, I had my hands up, and Edward was hanging on for dear life. Or existence… either way it was funny.**

**We got off and met up with everyone else. We went and checked out everyone else's pictures. Emmett, who was in front, had the weirdest look between complete terror, and complete enjoyment on his face; Rosalie had her hands under the log, eyes shut tight, and a hilarious look of complete concentration on her face; Alice had her hands up and was even higher out of her chair than I was; and Jasper had one hand -trying- to hold Alice down, while putting his other hand up in the air. Their picture was even funnier than ours!**

**Once we left the pictures, Rose turned to me. "So, who are ya gonna pick next?" she asked. I put my pointer finger to my chin and thought for a minute. **

"**Edward," I said. Edward, who had been busy walking, apparently had heard me, because he spun around on his heel, pointed to his chest, and mouthed, **_**me? **_**I nodded, and smiled angelically. **

"**Okay, uhh… Indiana Jones," he declared. Everyone mumbled "okay" 's and "alright" 's and began to head in that direction. **

**When we got there, we began to head up the exit, to the wheelchair line, and Rose started freaking out. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on her back. **

"**I have a confession to make," she replied shakily. **

"**Okayy…"**

**She took a deep breath before responding. "I… have… well, I've always… not exactly… **_**liked**_**… this particular ride," she muttered while looking down and shuffling her feet.**

**I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay." And I started to speed up, trying to catch up to my inhumanly fast boyfriend.**

**She caught up to me, and spun me around. "Wait, you're not mad that I don't like this ride?"**

**I shrugged and shook my head. "Nope… should I be?"**

**She scoffed. "Uh, I just told you I hated your favorite ride."**

**This time I raised both eyebrows, and played along. "Okay, why do you hate my favorite ride?" I pretended to be angry. **

"**Well, I hate the skeletons" -she raised one finger- "I hate the snake" -two fingers- "I hate the boulder" -three fingers- "And I hate the bounciness of the jeep most of all." And she put up a fourth finger. I stifled a giggle. I loved the bounciness, the boulder, the snake, and skeletons. Just not as much as I loved Indy. **

"**Oh, just get over it," I said, and patted her on the back. I check up ahead to see that Edward and everyone else were already up at the front of the line. **_**Hurry up with this, Rose! **_**I yelled in my head. **

"**Okay," she said, and hesitantly went to press her hand up against the 'cave' wall, which looked like it was oozing cream- colored liquid. She squeezed her eyes shut right before it reached the wall. Her eyes remained closed, but she got this confused look on her face, and began to rub her hand in more places. Still confused, she opened her eyes and used both hands to feel the wall. "Hey!" she squealed. This wall isn't wet, it's perfectly dry! All those years of being too afraid to go on this ride, finally cured! I can finally enjoy…" And she just kept talking. **

**I wanted to get back to Edward, so I grabbed my still- blabbing sister by the arm and pulled her along until we reached everyone else. She went up to Emmett and began to tell him everything she had told me -but I hadn't listened to.- Edward held his hand out, which I took, and pulled me close. I cuddled up closer to his chest and place my arms lightly around his shoulders. **

"**What was that about?" he whispered in my ear, effectively making me shiver. **

"**Uhhhh…" he was using his magic powers on me again! He chuckled at my response, effectively **_**making me forget **__**who I WAS**_, let alone the comment I had planned on responding with. **(A/N: and yes, I meant to say that twice. If you read it how I mean to write it, you'd understand :D)**

"Ah- hem," someone cleared their throat. Gr, go away person!

"There's eight," Edward told whoever it was, without letting go of me. Who was he talking to? Who was _I_? But none of that mattered; maybe it was just the musky, sweet, wonderful scent of the Adonis I was busy cuddling with -and he wasn't pushing me away,- that was overpowering every ounce of common sense and every other sense I had, but _nothing _really mattered at this point.

Then, he let go of me. When the air was no longer tainted with his wonderful scent, I remembered everything he had made me forget. We were at Disneyland, in line for Indiana Jones, Rose wasn't afraid to join us this time, my name was Bella, and Edward had been talking about how many people we had in our group. Eight; there were eight of us.

I was still clearing my head, but I was able to see that everyone from the stand- by line had stepped back to make room for my group to pass, everyone in our group were already heading that way, and Edward had grabbed my hand and was pulling me in that direction.

By the time he had pulled me over to the rest of the group, I was fine again. Wow, he had never affected me THIS much before! Maybe he had been trying. Yes, that was plausible.

Carlise told the man at this station how many people we had in our group, and after a few rotations between the wheelchair groups in front of us and the stand- by line, we were let in.

We walked all the way to the beginning of the wheelchair line in this room, where we settled in to watch the two- minute- long movie. Carlisle and Edward engaged in conversation with the attendant about the hidden Mickey's all over the park, and the hidden Eeyore (How do u spell that?) sign that was somewhere in this room. Emmett, of course, wanted to talk about Mickey Mouse and Eeyore too, so he joined in the conversation as well.

They were just about halfway through the conversation when everyone else entered the room, and the video began playing. **(I'd write the video down word- for- word, but I cant remember the video word for word, so I just got the story off of Wikipedia and pasted it here. Disclaimer: I didn't write this, someone off of Wikipedia did :D) **An ancient Indian temple, buried in a landslide over two thousand years ago, has recently been rediscovered by Indiana Jones. It contains countless intriguing artifacts, but the real treasures are those offered by the god Mara. This deity offers all who come to the hallowed site one of three gifts: earthly riches, eternal youth, or visions of the future. The only condition is that no one may look into the god's eyes. Although Jones' discovery, dubbed the "Temple of the Forbidden Eye" by the media, has set the archaeological community abuzz, his funding eventually ran out, so he and Sallah began conducting tours to raise money. Good fortune has come to the tourists who survive, but some have not returned. The families of the missing tourists begged Jones for help. Jones ventured inside the temple to find them, approximately one week ago, but has not reappeared since. Jones also hoped to find the temple's power source: the mysterious "Jewel of Power," which Abner Ravenwood believes to be stored in an immense cavern, guarded by the Gates of Doom. Marcus Brody has asked Sallah to continue conducting the tours, in hopes that one of them will find Jones.

Once the video was over, we were let out first, and then the stand- by line was sent in after.

We went through a little gate, to the un- loading dock, and then we were sent up an elevator, and down another one across the hall to the loading dock. Esme told the man how many we had in our group, and Emmett interrupted him telling us which rows we were going to be in.

"Oh, oh, oh! It's my birthday! Can I pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeee sit in front? I want to drive soooooooooooo bad!"

The man smiled, and said, "Yes, you can have rows one and two." Emmett clapped his hands together and hopped into the line. Rose rolled her eyes playfully and followed after him.

--- Ok, its only half of how much I wanted the chapter to be, but that's because I'm only half way done (THIS half…) and I just remembered that I'm leaving right after school tomorrow, so I wouldn't be able to post anyways. So the chapter after this is going to be, like, 4,000 words. I wont be able to get previews out, so its at the bottom! Now, because I did that, doesn't mean I don't want five reviews :D They just make me feel very good. Soo, yeah. Review, please, and preview is below…. - - - -

I woke up again when I didn't feel his arms wrapped around me anymore. Since my eyes were still adjusting, I could just barely make out the figure of him as he packed my suitcase, and them his.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Midnight," he replied. His voice had a certain urgent, alarmed edge to it that sent shivers down my spine. And not the good kind.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in the bed. What could possibly make my inhuman boyfriend so upset, and urgent?

We're going back to Forks."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

There was a knock on the door. He started to head for it, but I stopped him. "I'm going to open it."

And I did. It was Carlisle.

"Are you all packed?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. "But why is everyone so upset? What am I missing? What aren't you guys telling me?" I heard Rose in the hallway, talking to Emmett. She sounded like she was having a hard time breathing, like she had just been… crying.

---- liked it? Hated it? Let me know! See everyone Tuesday!


	27. I Am Indy, Hear Me Roar!

**Ok, u no how I said I wasn't done? Well, I would have been, but for some odd reason I just need Indiana Jones to be ABSOLUTELY PERFECT, so that means I've been planning. Planning, planning, planning, and more planning. I have a hand- drawn blueprint of the entire ride made, of the ride vehicle (so I can decide on places for everyone,) little diagrams for the moving chambers, I got blueprints up the wazoo! So, yeah, sorry it took forever. ^.^ lol..**

**Alice began to dance over to the line with them as well, but stopped in her tracks. "Come with us up front, Bella!" she said in her chipper voice. **

**I looked back at Edward, silently begging him with my eyes to not let me go with her. "Go on, one time riding without me wont end the world," he assured me. Traitor. He may be good at everything else, but when it came to reading my face, he sucked. Bad. **

**I sighed, and let her drag me along. The gates opened, and Emmett took off into the "driver's" seat. Rose next to him, followed by Alice, and me on the end. Behind us, in the second row, Carlisle got in first, followed by Esme, then Jasper, and Edward was behind me. Everyone buckled up, and the ride vehicle jolted to a start. We stopped a few seconds later, in front of the control station. "Hands up, everyone!" and everyone did as they were told. "Now, pull on the yellow straps on your seatbelts," the man commanded. He shined a flashlight over everyone's laps, and, after he was satisfied that everyone had their seatbelts done, he went back to the station, and let us be on our way. **

**The truck started up again, and we entered the first room: the Chamber of Destiny.**

"**Oh, ha, hello! Hello, oh, my friends!" Sallah called from the speaker next to Emmett. "Ah, the breaks need a few adjustments so easy on the curves, haha!" And the speaker crackled off. We passed by a wall of mirrors, and I wondered what it was for. (A/N: does anyone know what its for? Is it just there for fun, or does it have something to do with the whole "moving chamber" thing they have there, or, what?)**

We turned again, and saw three doors, each with a carved face of the temple's idol, Mara, with dimly glowing eyes. The door on the left had blue eyes, the one in the middle had gold eyes, and the last had purple eyes. The middle one's eyes began to glow brighter than the others. "You seek the treasure of Mara. Glittering gold; it is yours…" The door opened, and we entered. 

In this room, there was a hallway, with murals of treasures, and riches on both sides. There was a large statue of Mara's head, and the eye's on the statue began to flicker red, and puff our smoke. "Foolish mortals! You looked into my eyes; your path now leads to The Gates of Doom. Muahahahaha!" it cackled, and suddenly, the truck made a sharp turn, into another hallway, which, I later learned, was called the Tunnel of Torment. 

The ground was mutilated -almost as if it had been in an earthquake- and statues of snakes loomed from above. Green mist was everywhere, and we saw an animatronic Indy trying to keep the door open. The vehicle slowed down, and listened to what he had to say. "You just had to look, didn't you?" he sighed, and pointed in the other direction. "Take the left exit; it's the only way out." The jeep started up again, and as we drove away, we heard Indy yell, "Nice driving, Pal!!" We couldn't help but laugh. It was only a recorded message, of course, but it was almost as if the knew it was Emmett 'driving.'

We made a sharp turn, and almost -but not really- flew off the edge of a huge pit of lava. You could see another jeep transport making the perilous journey across a rickety wooden bridge that was dangling over the pit. 

The jeep made another charp turn, into a tunnel full of mummies and skeletons, in which some popped out at us, before making yet another turn, into yet another tunnel, which happened to be full of bugs. 

The tunnel was dark, so the headlights kicked on, and you could see all the creepie crawlies al over the walls. We turned again to find ourselves face to face with the wooden bridge. Slowly, the jeep began to crawl across the bridge, when the ropes holding it together began to unravel! The jeep took off then, and safely onto the other side of the pit. 

We turned a corner, and a huge cobra was there. Indy's voice came over the speaker. "Snakes… you guys are on your own." The cobra looked at us, and struck. The jeep started up again very fast, left the tunnel, and started down a mudslide. More skeleton heads were down here, and the frightening spirit of Mara loomed above us. 

We turned, and went into a little tunnel underneath the bridge. We turned lots of times, crashing into cobwebs, hearing the little pitter patter of rats, before stopping in front of a hallway, paintings of skeletons adorning the walls. Slowly, we entered, and little air darts began to shoot out of the mouths of the skeleton warriors. The jeep went faster and faster, and turned again. 

Indy was hanging from a rope above us. He told us to back up and turn the headlights on, and so they did. As we backed up, the headlights flickered on and we saw a boulder heading for us. We backed up even farther, and the ground from under us gave in, and we crashed down. 

The jeep sped away, and we heard the bolder crashing down on full impact. The triumphant music from Raiders of the Lost Ark played, and we slowly turned the corner to find Indy standing there, in full glory. "Tourists," he mumbled. "Why did it have to be tourists??" 

The music still playing, we turned the corner and Sallah came over the speaker, telling us to remain in our seats until we pulled up to the unload dock. 

I couldn't help but smile; this ride always made me smile -well, not including the times when I was seven thru nine. The ride absolutely terrified me then, - and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the excitement I always received from it, or maybe it was how good I felt after it; but whatever it was, I was still smiling like an idiot when we pulled up to the dock and everyone shuffled off. 

"That. Was. So. COOOLL!!!" Emmett bellowed. That made me smile harder. 

We began to leave, passing under the "Real Awards Await Those Who Choose Wisely' sign. Well, one thing was sure; real awards weren't coming to me any time soon. I was going to come back here as soon as I had the opportunity. 

Once we were outside, walking past jungle Cruise (horrible memories… *shudder*) Emmett piped up, "Carlisle! Can I get an Indy hat?? Pleeeaaassseee??" 

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Emmett." And he handed him a 100$ bill. (Indy hats at Dland cost about 50$ a pop.) 

He was back momentarily, with a hat on his head, and another one in his hand. "Here ya go, bro!" he said, and put it on Edward's head. Edward glared at him, which made us all laugh harder. 

Edward took it off his head, and put it on Jasper's head. "Look, you're Indiana Jones now!" he exclaimed. Jasper looked at him funny. 

"No, I'm not." He raised his hand, and made whip sounds while flicking his wrist. He made a show of putting his new imaginary 'whip' on his belt. "Now, I'm Indiana Jones!" Everyone laughed. Once everyone came down from their laughing high, Edward placed a hand on my lower back, and I turned to him. 

"So, Edward," I said. "Who's next?"

He thought for a moment, and said, "Alice."

"Yay!" she chirped, and clapped her hands together, jumping up and down. She stopped short, began to glare at glare at us all evilly. "I choose… It's A Small World!" 

Everything stopped. We all stared at her with the shock evident in our eyes. You could have heard a pin drop. 

"You didn't…" we all said in unison. She smiled her infamous "I'm innocent, I deserve a cookie!" smile. 

Innocent my foot! 

- - - - 

Yeah, well, you know that preview you all got? Turns out I lied; that's the next chapter. But I stopped it here for a few reasons:

One, I wasn't finished with their adventure to end just yet :D

Two, two EXTREMELY important things would have happened, and then the story would have ended sooner. Sniffle. 

Three, I think you guys waited long enough. 

Oh, yeah, five reviews for the next chapter! Love u all -not in a creepy way, but in a BFF way. ;)- 

Reviews not only make me feel very warm and fuzzy, but they also get chapters out quicker! So if you love me, and/ or love this story, You'll review!

And you should all love me anyways, because my birthday is Valentines day! That's right, I'm Cupid -not really, but, yeah- so, uh, yeah, *nudge, nudge, wink, wink :D*- Remember February 14th!

I'm gonna shut up now, so you guys can go read my other stories (lol totally jk) 

Review! 


	28. Dland

Hey!

Ok, so, as you have probably been able to tell, I havent been updating this story very much. Now, I have good reasons. So before you come at me with pitchforks and torches, hear me out.

I have been working on my other stories. Toasters and Goldfishes and Cullen Manor are the ones I will be working the hardest on. But fear not! This story will not end up like Truth or Scare? because I am going to Disneyland in a month's time, and I think that if all of this info is fresh in my mind, I'll whip out chapters a whole lot quicker, and they'll be a lot better, considering every chapter so far is from memory of two years ago. So, go check out Cullen Manor if you really need something to do! I have now gotten back to it, and it's better than ever.

So, yeah, this story is officially put on hold for -and count them!- 42- 43 days. Not that long, right? don't hate me! I'm trying!

So, yeah. Go check out my other stories. They'll give you something to do **wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Leave a review?**

--EdandBel4ever

(\) (/) &

^ . ^ / /

-------- \ \

l_l_l_l_l / /

\_l_l_l/ / /

Who can see my kitty? Lol (I was bored gimme a break)


	29. AN2

Ugh, I'm a terrible person. I've rejected my stories for so long... and I'm soooooo sorry, guys. i feel horrible, 'cause you were all sooooo great to me and helped me so much... But I am only a young teenage girl, and I lose interest very very quickly and I hate to say it but I've kinda lost interest in fanfiction. I hate doing this to you guys, but when a writer can't write anymore... there's nothing left to save. Life's been so hard, what with my poor poor mother being ill with kidney failure and my stupid boyfriend and friends' drama.

The other night, I was looking through my old stories and I was reading the reviews my stories were given, and, looking back on it, I can't believe how much support you guys gave me, and then it got even better when I found out that my stories were part of some of the communities that had some of the best stories I had ever read and it made me so happy that my readers ranked me with them.

I may or may not post new chapters every once in a while, but I haven't given up writing completely. I absolutely adore writing stories with my own characters, and I'm going to be converting some of my stories -like You Found Me, which has already been converted- with my own characters and I'm thinking about posting them over on FictionPress, so watch out for me over there! I'm under the same name.

But besides that... thank you all so very much for the support and love you've all given me all this time, and I'm sooooo sorry to leave like this.

Please forgive me, guys.

Ev'rybody'sGotALaughin'Place

P.S. if you read this once, you don't have to read it on any other story of mine; they all say the same thing.


End file.
